Who Knew?
by Your Guardian Angel In The Sky
Summary: What happens when the Kaiba's adopted new siblings? What happens if one of them can help the spirit of the puzzle with his past? Why does she seem so families? What was she to him in the past? Read to find out! Yami/AtemXOC and YugiXOC! (Going to re-write! Major edits! Then will continue!)
1. The Begining (edited)

In an Orphanage sat a 16 year old girl named Lilly, with her two younger brothers, James, 12, the oldest, and Lance, 10, the youngest.

The girl had long blond hair that went to her lower back with beautiful gray-blue eyes. She was tall, around 5'4, had an athletic/ slim build, and a beautiful tan. She wore a gothic outfit. It consisted of a black skirt with red ruffles, thigh-high black socks with red ruffles, and black elevator heels. She also had a black button up shirt with red ruffles all around with a black chocker with a cross on it. She also had on a black hoodie with red designs on it that had wolf ears on the cap. Her hair was put in the hood, which was up, and had to long curled strands coming out on wither said of her face, her bangs rested perfectly on her forehead.

The eldest of the two boys was the average size for someone his age, he was a little lighter than his sister, but still had a tan. He had short blond hair with light brown eyes. He wore brown cargo pants, a blue shirt, a wrist band that said "I Duel You", white shoes, and had a blue leather messenger bag on one shoulder.

The youngest out of the three siblings was the same height as his brother and also had the same tan as him, but much closer to his elder sister's color. He had brown hair with gray-blue eyes. He wore a green shirt with a light blue jacket over it, dark blue jeans and green shoes.

The boys were one the floor playing a board game, while there sister was looking through her dueling cards. Lilly was one of the best duelist in America. She held the number one tittle for it. In her latest tournament, she ended up in first place with a girl named Rebecca in second.

What nobody knew was what was going to happen when two certain brothers decided to come to the orphanage to see if they can improve the lives of a kid, and find these three instead.


	2. New Family (edited)

Everybody was getting ready. The Orphanage owners were telling the children to put on their best clothes because important people were coming to the orphanage.

James, Lance, and Lilly decided not to do anything. If anybody tried to adopt one of them, they would have to adopt all of them.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_What happens if somebody only wants to adopt one of us and not all of us? What do we do then big sister?" asked a six-year-old James._

"_I won't let them separate us. We will be together forever," Lilly told him with a smile._

"_But what if we get older and they can't take you home anymore?" asked a four-year-old Lance with a scared face._

"_Then I will take us to a really pretty place to live," Lilly said._

"_Like Disneyland?" he asked with much excitement that he and his brother stared at their sister with big smiles on their faces. Lilly chuckled at him._

"_Yeah. Like Disneyland."_

_~ End Flashback ~_

"Who do you think this so called 'important' person is?" asked James.

"The cookie monster?" asked Lance with a sweet smile. All three laughed. Lance always tried to make his older siblings laugh, though not in a crazy way, just with his sweet and adorable comments.

"Only the person who is coming and the owners know," Lilly said. They both nodded and accepted her answer as they went back to want they were doing.

After a few minutes, they went to her.

"Sis can we go outside?" asked Lance. She just got up and walked outside to the back yard, taking it as a nonverbal "yes" both boys fallowed her.

When they got outside they went to the swings. They loved the swings. When they had first came to the orphanage, they would come outside and swing all the time, when they had the time.

The boys got on the swing and Lilly stood close to the swing set. After a few minutes they herd commotion coming from the front yard. They ignored it and just stay doing what we were doing, while the rest of the children went to go see what was up.

A few minutes past and a boy came out of the building. When he looked at Lilly he seemed shocked and quickly ran to her.

"Hay! Aren't you Lilly? The Queen of Games?" he asked once he got to them.

"Yup that's her!" said Lance.

"Well you know who are sister is. I'm James and that's Lance. Who are you?" said James.

"My names is Mokuba Kaiba." he said. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Seto Kaiba's little bro? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My big brother and I are trying to see if we can improve the lives of people."

"In other words, you told him that he better do this or you will purposely sabotage one of the projects he is working on." she stated with a knowing smile **'just like my boys'**

"YUP!" he said with a huge smile.

"Awesome!" said both of her brothers at the same time.

After a few minutes, all three boys were playing and talking about their family, who their idols were, which were obviously there older siblings, what they wanted to be when they grew up, and more things that Lilly decided to stop listening.

"Mokuba? Shouldn't you be with your brother?" asked Lilly. Mokuba went pale.

"Oh no I forgot," he said. He was going to go find him when:

"No need to. I'm already here," said a voice. All four of them looked up to see Seto Kaiba himself standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Big brother. I want you to meet my new friends. James, Lance, and there older sister -" started Mokuba.

"Lilly, The Queen of Games." finished the elder Kaiba. Lilly nodded toward him, he did the same back. "What are you doing here?"

"My parents didn't like me much because I was a girl. Once I turned ten, my father tried to sell me as a sex slave, but I was to . . . violent, I guess. So no one would take me. One day on my way to school he dropped me of at this orphanage. He told me he didn't want no slut of a stupid ass daughter. My mother told me that I could rout in hell for all she cared. They then drove off. The nest day they dropped of both my brothers saying that they were stupid for loving me and for that they were to suffer the same fate. Ever since then we have been here." said Lilly with no emotion in her eyes or voice. Seto looked shocked. He then turned around and walked back inside the building to do only god knows what.

By the time it was six o'clock, Seto had come back out to see all three boys asleep and leaning on Lilly. Their heads were in her lap.

"Hello there Blue eyes." Said Lilly. Seto raised an eyebrow. "What? Your favorite card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, you have blue eyes, so you are now blue eyes! And if any of the boys were awake they would agree with me."

"Time to get up you guys. We're going home," said Sato to the boys as they started to wake up.

"Okay then. Goodbye guys." said a sleepy Mokuba.

"Don't say goodbye to them. There coming with us." All four of their eyes widen.

"You mean we have new siblings!" yelled Mokuba. Seto nodded. All three boys started to jump around and talk about how cool it was to live together. They then went to the Kaiba's limo, after getting there stuff, and got in. All the while, Lilly looked shocked and surprised about everything happening.

On the way to the airport, the boys had fallen asleep again. Lilly had started to dose of. All three younger boys were sitting across from their older siblings.

"Does that mean our new last names are Kaiba now?" a sleepy Lilly asked her new big brother.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. You need to rest." said Seto as he pulled her against him so that her head was leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay. I love you big brother." Seto looked shocked. He then looked at his new little sister and gave her a small smile.

"I love you to little sister." he said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled and then went to sleep. Knowing when she woke up she would be on her way to Japan to live with her new brothers, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to keep her tittle as The Queen of Games.

'**Hay! Every great King needs a great Queen!' **she thought to herself as she finally fell asleep.


	3. Finally Home (edited)

Lilly woke up to find herself sitting across from Seto who was on his laptop typing things. She looked around and found the three younger boys sleeping on seats across from them. She turned to her left side and looked out the window to see clouds and birds.

'**When did we get in the plane?' **she thought as she tilted her head in confusion.

"So you've woken up?" said a voice. She turned her head to see Seto looking at her.

"When did we get on the plane?" she asked.

"A few hours ago. You were asleep so I carried you onto the plane while the other three woke up and walked on only to play around and fall asleep again." he said with a sigh. She giggled.

"What would you expect? They are little kids."

"I guess you're right."

"Are we almost there?"

"A few more minutes and we will be landing." he said while going back to his laptop. Lilly got up and fixed the blankets that were on her three younger brothers. "You act really motherly, you know that?"

"Yah. I guess it's because we didn't have a real loving mother when we were little so I toke on the role," she said smiling at the three boys sleeping.

"We will be arriving at Kaiba Corps private airport in Domino City in a few minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and put your seats in the upright position," said the piolet over the intercom.

After a few minutes they landed. The boys woke up and went out of the jet. Lilly was about to fallow them when she heard a grunt from her new big brother.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head in confusion at him.

"A problem with the company."

"With what though?"

"A deal."

"Let me see," she said. He just stared at her for a long time, then he sighed.

"Fine," he said moving aside so that she could sit next to him and see. She looked at his laptop for a long time then started typing things.

"Change this, put that there and . . . . Tada!" she said. He looked at what she did and was shocked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked no one.

"Because you're stupid!" Emi said while smiling at him. Seto just glared at her.

"Don't be mad at me please!" she said after a while, anime tears coming from her eyes. He looked at her and smiled while shaking his head.

"How you became Queen of Games, I will never understand," he said.

"Me nether." she said absolutely confused.

They both then got up and went out of the jet. When they got out they saw their younger brothers running around in circles chasing each other. They got all their stuff and then went into the limo that was waiting for them.

Once they got home, the new Kaiba siblings went to their new rooms to see how they were.

After getting settled in James, Lance, and Mokuba went to play in the game room, while Lilly and Seto went to Seto's office to work on a few things involving Kaiba Corp.

"After you and our brothers are settled in, you guys will be going to school. James and Lance with Mokuba and you with me," said Seto without looking up from his laptop. Lilly looked at him from where she was sitting on his desk.

"Mkay. I think I'm going to go a take a look around the city and take the boys with me so we can have some fun!" she said with a smile.

"Okay, but here" he said as he game her three new cell phones, "One for you and one for the other two. Mokuba already has one. All the numbers are on there that you need so don't worry about it. Also make sure not to stay out to late."

"Okay but today is Saturday! So no promises!" she said with a wink as she went out of his office to go look for the boys. He just smiled and shook his head.

'**I think I have a new crazy little sister.' **he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Emi and the boys were walking around the town when Lance asked a question.

"Mokuba?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Mokuba asked back.

"Do you know a place we can buy some duel monster cards?"

"YAH! And I know the people there too! Lets go there now!" he said as he ran in a direction with the other three fallowing close behind.

'**I hope they have good cards for my little brothers and that they're nice.' **thought Lilly as she fallowed Mokuba to a small shop.


	4. New Friends? (edited)

Lilly stood next to her younger brothers as she looked at a small game shop.

"This is it!" Mokuba said as he went in with his siblings fallowing close behind. They saw that no one was there.

"Were is everyone?" asked Lance.

"Yugi? You there?" asked Mokuba.

Not long after, an old man came out with six people behind him.

"Hay Mokuba!" said a boy with weird looking hair.

"Who are your friends?" asked an old man with a sweet smile on his face as he looked at the three new people in his shop. Mokuba shook his head.

"There my new siblings," he said. They all looked shocked except for the old man.

"Siblings!" yelled two boys, one with blond hair the other brown.

"Why isn't that nice? You seem to be really happy about it," said the old man. Mokuba nodded.

"YUP! The one with brown hair is Lance, he's ten years old. Next the one with blond hair is James, he's twelve years old like me! Last but not least is my new big sister Lilly! She's sixteen years old!" he said happily.

"Well I'm Saleman Moto but you can call me gramps, everybody does. The boy with brown hair is Tristan, he is sixteen, the boy with black hair is Duke, sixteen, the girl with short brown hair is Tea, sixteen, the boy with blond hair is Joey, sixteen, and the girl with long brown hair is his sister Serenity, fourteen. And this is my grandson Yugi, also sixteen," said the old man with a smile.

"So you're a Kaiba now," asked Joey.

"No Shit Sherlock," mumbled Lilly.

"Anyway, we were wondering if we could buy some duel monster cards, we want to see if we can find a cool card to give to sister!" said Lance with a bright smile on his face as the two other boys nodded with him in agreement. Gramps just looked at Lilly. Then he realized something.

"YOU'RE THE LILLY! THE QUEEN OF GAMES!" he yelled out in shock.

"Pretty much." said Emi. The other stared at her shocked.

"You're the Queen of Games?' asked Yugi.

"Yup!" she said happily.

"Well then, how bout we get you those cards." said Gramps. He started to show them cards.

After a few minutes, they boys decided to buy some packs when they realized they had no money.

"Damnit!" said Lilly.

"I don't have my credit card or money." said Mokuba looking at the ground. Lilly took out her phone and called Seto.

"_Hay big brother?"_

"_Yah?" asked Seto, wondering why she was calling him._

"_Um. . . Can we have some money? You see the boys want to buy some duel monster cards but we don't have money for it."_

"_Of course. I already set up an account for all of you. All you have to do is sign a check and that's all."_

"_Awesome, but I don't have a check book," she said with a sweat drop._

"_I put one in your messenger bag earlier."_

"_Really? Thanks big brother. Love you!"_

"_Love you too."_

"What did big brother say?" asked Mokuba. She got her bag and took out the check book Seto had, somehow, put in it earlier.

"This should pay for it." she said as she route the check and gave it to Mr. Moto.

"Yes it will." he said.

"Alright you guys we have to go home now. See you all some other time." she said as she and the boys made their way to the door.

"Wait! What school are you guys going too?" asked Yugi.

"James and Lance are going to school with Mokuba while I'm going with big brother." she said as they walked out the door to the limo that was parked outside.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the door to the limo open and se Seto Kaiba sitting there. The boys went in and then Lilly. They saw Lilly sit next to him and they smiled at each other. The door closed and they drove away.

'**I guess we have a new friend now, right Pharaoh?' **asked Yugi. **'Pharaoh?'**

**'She looks familiar.'** he said.

'**Well maybe she's from your past.' **said Yugi.

'**Maybe.'**


	5. New School (edited)

Lilly was in the limo with her brothers. They were driving to the younger boy's school to drop them off then go to the older sibling's school.

Once they pulled up to the younger boy's school, Lilly and the boys got out. Lilly gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and said good bye to them and that they would be there later to pick them up after school.

After she got back in the limo they drove off to Domino High.

"I look weird in pink," said Lilly with an annoyed face.

"You don't look that bad, but you can tell that it's not your color," said Seto as he looked at her.

"I know right?"

"Don't worry. You only have to be in it for a few hours, five days a week."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better!" she exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at him. He gave her a smirk.

"I'm glad it does."

"You're a mean asshole!" he glared at her.

"I hate you."

"I love you too big brother!" she said as they pulled up in front of the school. Seto got out of the limo and held the door open for his sister. Once she got out he closed it and they went inside the school.

They were there before anyone else because they need to get Lilly's class schedule and text books. They had only given him her uniform.

They walked into the school and went to the office to get her schedule.

"You have all my classes." said Seto.

"How would you know? You never even looked at the paper!" said Lilly.

"I made sure that you got all my classes so that I could keep an eye on you."

"You make it sound like I'm going to do something bad," said Lilly with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't want you hanging with the wrong people and I also don't want any of the boys messing with you."

"Over protective much?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be a good brother now, would I?"

"I guess not," said Lilly confused.

The two walked into their class room, which was now starting to get full of kids since school was going to start soon.

As soon as they walked in, everyone was staring at them. The students started to whisper things about them, more specifically Lilly.

"Who's that girl with Kaiba?"

"I herd she's his new sister."

"She's beautiful."

"I wonder if she's a spoiled brat."

"HAY! THAT'S LILLY!"

"YOU MEAN LILLY THE QUEEN OF GAMES."

"Well you're popular, aren't you?" said Seto.

"I guess so," replied Lilly as she looked at everyone and gave a small, yet sweet smile. Many were blushing or saying how cute she was.

The two siblings walked to their seats and sat down.

"Hay Lilly!" said a voice. The two siblings turned around a found a certain blond boy.

"Go away mutt."

"Who was talking to you anyway?" yelled Joey.

"Well . . . um. . . HI?" said Lilly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Lilly don't talk to this loser." said Seto.

"Um okay?" Said Lilly confused. After that Joey and Seto started to have a fight.

"You shouldn't worry about them," said another voice. She turned around to see Yugi standing there with a group of people.

"I see. . . I think they might be gay for each other!" she said with a giggle, "I would love to see them married. I always wanted to go to a gay wedding!"

"Your cruel to your own brother." said a boy with white hair.

"But of cores Ryou!" she said.

"Wait you guys know each other?" asked Tea.

"Yup! Meat him a long time ago!" said Lilly with a smile.

"Well that's nice," said Tristan.

"How do we get them to stop?" asked Duke. Lilly got up and walked to the two boys who somehow managed to move away from the group.

"STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL KICK BOTH YOU"RE SORRY ASSES! GOT THAT!" she yelled. With that both boys stopped fighting and looked at her, "Thank you!" she said smiling sweetly.

"That was scary," said Tea with a sweat drop.

"Big Baby," said Lilly as she rolled her eyes. Tea just glared at her.

When the bell rang, everyone went to their seats and when the teacher came into the room, she made Lilly go up and introduce herself.

"Hello there, my name is Lilly Anne Kaiba, but you can call me Lilly. I am Seto Kaiba's younger adopted sister. I used to live in America. I'm sixteen years old. If you know anything about Duel Monsters, then you would know that I am known as The Queen of Games," said Lilly. Every student stared at her shocked.

At lunch Emi went to sit with her brother, she noticed that people kept staring at her.

"Why are they staring at me?" she asked her brother.

"The girls are jealous of you, the boys want to ask you out, and others want an autograph," he said, sounding annoyed about it all but pissed when he talked about the boys.

"Why?"

"There could be many reasons for each," said Ryou. They turned around to look at him. He just smiled at them and sat across from them.

"Like what," asked Lilly, completely confused and wanting to understand.

"Girls are envious of you because; the boys want you, your beautiful, famous, smart, and rich," said Seto deciding that Ryou wasn't a threat to his sister.

"The boys want to ask you out because, forgive me for what I might say but I say it because that's how they feel or think toured you; your beautiful, I've heard some say you have a nice body, some have said some nasty things as well that I feel I shouldn't repeat," said Ryou blushing while he was talking but making a nasty face when thinking about the nasty things some boys had said.

"And lastly, you are famous so of course they would want you autograph," said Yugi as he and his friends came to the three.

"Well that's good to know. . . I think?" said Lilly. Then, the bell rang.

"Lets go Lilly" said Seto. They got up and went to class.

After school, Lilly and Seto went to go pick up the little boys.

"How was school boys?" asked Emi.

"FUN!" all three yelled.

"Lets go home and get something to eat. Shall we?" said Seto.

With that they left to go home.


	6. Fire! (edited)

Lilly was walking to school with Ryou because Seto had to go to the office and the younger boys had gone to school earlier for a field trip.

They were walking when they saw Tea run past them.

"Tea what's wrong?" asked Ryou.

"Someone stole Yugi's puzzle!"

"Really? Where is he?" asked Lilly.

"In the ally. We split up to catch the guy!" said Tea.

"Go and get Tristan and Joey, Ryou and I will go help Yugi!" said Lilly.

"Okay!" she said and with that she went to go look for them.

"Lilly, you go on ahead, I will go help Tea," said Ryou.

"Mkay!" said Lilly as she ran off in the direction that Tea had pointed earlier.

"I will track it down with my millennium ring!" said Bakura after Lilly had left. His ring then appeared around his neck.

'**I will have all the millennium items to control the world and the Queen. Lets see if the Pharaoh try and stop me this time. Especially when he doesn't remember their past and the reincarnation of his queen doesn't ether.' **thought Bakura.

Lilly ran to the alley and saw a crystal ball broken on the floor.

"They must have gone that way." she said as she walked down the alley and saw arrow marks in many different places, "I guess I'll just fallow them"

She fallowed the arrows, walking all the way to where ever they lead her.

'**If I run I'll probably pass something and get lost. I hope Ryou and Tea get the others in time.' **she thought to herself.

After fallowing all the arrows, Lilly found herself in front of an abandon building.

'**They must be in there. Maybe next time I'll listen to big brother and take the limo or better yet not be friends with them. But the thing is, is that I feel like I have to, well except Tea. I think she hates me but I don't know why. Wait why am I stalling time. I need to go and see if they're in there!' **she thought to herself. She was about to go in she hear a voice.

"I finally caught up to you," said a friendly voice.

"Ryou? I thought you were going to go help Tea?" asked Lilly confused. Said boy just smiled at her.

"Well I decided it would be better if I went with you. If anything happened to you Seto would kill me."

"I guess you're right," she said as they went in. When they got there they saw Yugi in a duel with a blond guy. Lilly was about to say something when Ryou stopped her.

"Don't say anything. We don't know if he might have anything planed for people who would support Yugi or for any spectators in general."

"Right," she said as they watched in silence.

After a while they saw that Keith started to fight back. When whoever was controlling him got control again he went and destroyed the millennium puzzle.

"Oh my!" said Lilly. Ryou then jumped down from the plat form and knocked down Keith. Lilly then fallowed close behind them.

"Where did you two come from?" asked Yugi.

"Tea told us what happened so we came as soon as we herd," said Ryou. With that we started to collect the pieces of the puzzle.

"He sure did a number on your puzzle," said Lilly as they gave Yugi the pieces of the puzzle.

"Yugi, you missed a peace." said Ryou.

"Thanks Bakura," said Yugi.

"Well that's good. It would have been bad if you lost it!" Lilly said. Ryou then walked to the end of the platform.

"You go on ahead I'll help Yugi with the puzzle," said Lilly. He tried to get off only to fall on his ass.

"Are you okay?" asked Yugi.

"Yes I'm fine, I need to get to school now," said Ryou and with that he left.

"Well lets get your puzzle down. By the way you owe me food because I ran here before I could stop to get something to eat this morning. Got it shorty?" said Lilly.

"Okay!" said Yugi laughing.

Then out of no were a fire started.

"Come on Shorty we have to go."

"Not without the puzzle." he said. He put the puzzle together again and then they tried to pull it of till he passed out.

"Dammit!" yelled Lilly. She jumped up in the air and kicked the medal so hard it broke. She picked him up and put him on her back. A peace of the roof was about to fall on them when she quickly moved to the side.

"Now to get out of here." she said as she ran to the exit with Yugi passed out on her back.

When she got out she saw Tristan, Joey, and Tea outside with some firefighters.

"YUGI!" yelled Tea.

"YUGI, LILLY!" yelled Tristan and Joey.

"At least somebody cares about me," mumbled Lilly to herself.

She gave the paramedic's Yugi and then passed out.

When Yugi came too he saw that he was in the hospital. He looked out the window and saw that it was night time. He sat up and saw his friends and grandfather.

"Yugi your awake!" yelled Tea.

"Where's Lilly?" asked Yugi in a panic. When he said that Tea go mad.

'**Why does he care about her? She's just a spoiled brat!' **she thought to herself.

"Kaiba took her to a different doctor. I'm guessing a private one. She passed out after she gave you to the Doc's," said Joey. Yugi looked down at the puzzle in his hands.

"She tried to help me get it out of the wall, but then I passed out. I guess she managed to do it all by herself." he said.

_~ Meanwhile at the Kaiba's house ~_

Lilly was in her room laying on her bed. Her room was dark purple, black, and gray. Her bead had dark purple sheets and the pillows were black and gray. Seto was sitting in a black computer chair near her bead.

"NEVER! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Seto at his sister.

"I wasn't about to let my friend DIE!" yelled Lilly right back. Her elder brother sighed.

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you do but you have to remember I'm not a little girl that needs to be watched over or protected 24/7"

"I know, just promise me you'll be more careful next time."

"I promise big brother. I love you!" she said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"I love you to sis, now get some rest, okay." he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mkay." she said as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. New Cards (edited)

Lilly was sitting on a couch in Seto's office with her three younger brothers. Seto was on his laptop while the other four were watching the news on TV.

"We have to go to that exhibit!" said Mokuba in excitement, the other agreed with him.

"I'm running a company. I don't have time for mummies and Pharaohs," said Seto.

"Oh," said James in disappointment.

"I thought you would be into that kind of stuff," said Lance looking to the ground in sadness. Lilly got up and walked to Seto's desk. She stood behind him as she watched what he was doing.

"Do you always have to see what I'm doing?" asked Seto as he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes. Is that bad?" she asked him looking sad. He just shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

"No. At least now I know if I need help I can just go to you."

Then Seto's phone rang. Lilly picked it up.

"Kaiba Corp." she said.

"This is Ishizu Ishtar. Tell your brother that he should really pay attention to my broadcast." said the person on the other line.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Ishizu Ishtar, she said watch the TV. Very important," she said back.

"I am personally inviting Seto and Lilly Kaiba to this evening's expedition. I promise that what they see will change their lives forever." said Ishizu on the TV.

"Are we going!?" asked Lilly in excitement.

"Yes," said her brother, though he looked annoyed.

Later that night both siblings were in their limo driving to the Domino Museum. Once they got there they headed to the Museum.

"Keep it running, we won't be long." said Seto, though Lilly looked disappointed. They went in and saw Ishizu standing in front of them with her bodyguards, "Were are the other guest?"

"She did say this was private," said Lilly.

"She's right. You two were the only ones invited. Now lets get to business," said Ishizu.

"All the exits are locked."

"No one is allowed in or out." said two of Ishizu's men.

"If you don't tell us why we're here then we're leaving!" said Seto in annoyance.

"It would be in both your best interest to see what we have to offer here," Ishizu said.

"How would you know what interest us?" he asked.

"Please comes this way." she said as they walked further into the Museum. While walking to the destination that Ishizu wanted to take them to, they started to talk about destiny and the Egyptians.

They walked to a tablet and saw that some of the carvings.

"They look like duel monsters!" said Lilly in shock.

"In ancient times they used to be living creatures. They were used for battles of many kinds." said Ishizu as she walked to a different tablet, "This is the one you both need to look at, this is the reason I called you both here."

The siblings walked to the tablet and were looking at her as she spoke.

"This shows the fight between the Pharaoh and his greatest enemy." she said. They both looked at the tablet and were shocked.

"That's the Pharaoh?" asked Lilly.

"But that's Yugi and the monster above him is the Dark Magician!" said Seto.

"On the left is the sorcerer fighting against him." said Ishizu. They looked at it and saw that he resembled Seto. "If you have any doubt look at his monster. It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Wow! Wait why and I here?" asked Lilly.

"Look at the Pharaoh's side. See the girl stand next to him." she said. They looked at the girl and saw that she resembled Lilly. "Her monster above her is the Light Magician Girl."

"My card." said Lilly in shock.

"Who was she?" asked Seto as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"She was the sister of the sorcerer and the wife of the Pharaoh." Ishizu said. They were both shocked. She then looked at Seto in shock while he looked angered. "If you still don't believe me I will show you some of the great battle with my millennium neckless. Now open your mind and look into the past."

With that a bright light surrounded them. When they looked down they saw people dressed in Egyptian outfits. They saw the sorcerer that looked like Seto go against a man. They saw the Pharaoh sitting on a chair with the Queen standing by his side. The sorcerer and the follower of the Pharaoh started to fight, which ended with the follower winning causing the sorcerers followers disappeared.

"What's going on?" asked Seto. Lilly just moved closer to her brother from being scared of the battle. She noticed that the Queen or her past-self moved closer to her husband as well.

**'Maybe what she's telling us is true, but if that is then why does the Pharaoh look different then Yugi?'** Lilly thought to herself.

After a few seconds they were back in the Museum.

"The winner of the fight was retain here, but as you can see that has been worn away by time." said Ishizu.

"Yeah." said Lilly as she was still trying to process all that she had been told and all that she had seen.

"There is still some things we can learn from this. Let us take another look into the past." she said. With that they were once again in the past. They, once again, saw the sorcerer was fighting against the same man as before and was still losing.

"You have not won yet Pharaoh, it is far from over. Did you think that one of you pathetic minions has enough magic to stop me? I will shadow them from existence. I will also take my sister back from you. I will make sure that you don't take her from me in more ways than marring her!" said the sorcerer. While he was talking the Queen moved closer to her husband, who was now looking at the sorcerer. He grabbed her arm lightly, pulled her on his lap, and then held her protectively.

After that, they were back in the Museum.

"You can't compare that loser sorcerer to me," said Seto with an arrogant voice.

**'But he is you brother. Why can't you see that?'** thought Lilly as she looked at him.

"Very well then. Maybe the final vision will convince you other Wise." said Ishizu.

They saw the sorcerer going against the same guy.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance. For I will now summon the allotment beast of destruction. Now Pharaoh this is the end." said the sorcerer. The Pharaoh and Queen looked at him confused. "Now my monsters rise from your slumber and combine to form the legendary dragon. Now the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Seto in shock at seeing HIS monster played by someone else.

The Pharaoh and Queen both got up in shock.

"Destroy them all with you white lightning." said the Sorcerer. Blue Eyes started attacking everything causing a huge fire. The Pharaoh pulled his Queen to him in case they were to be attack, he could protect her. They both stared in horror. The Sorcerer started laughing. "Victory is mine!"

"Now do you see? It was destined for you and Yugi to be rivals." said Ishizu.

**'I can't believe it. Big brother couldn't have been so mean in the past. He couldn't have only done that for me. Could he? No! There has to be something more! But what?' **thought Lilly.

"It is destined for you both to fight again." said Ishizu.

"Thanks for the lecher but I chose my own destiny. Come on Lilly." said Seto.

"Kaiba, what I thought you wanted was powerful monsters. The duel monster cards that surpass the power of Exodia. What if I told you they were in front of your eyes the whole time." she said.

"What?" said both siblings as they looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Take a look at the top. They were the most feared creatures of destruction. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slyfer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Hold one and destroy all army's. Hold all three and the world will quake in fear!" she said.

"Does Pegasus have them?" asked Lilly.

"No. He feared there power." said Ishizu.

"What did he do with the cards?" asked Seto as he became more interest in the conversation.

"He gave them to me for safe keeping. He realized that if they got in the wrong hands they could bring the destruction of the world. He had me bury them in secret locations, but they were discovered. I must find them and hide them once again."

"Someone already found the cards?" asked Lilly.

"Yes."

"Tell me who!" demanded Seto.

"The rare hunters."

"Rare hunters?" asked Lilly.

"They're a ruthless underground seat of great dullest. They steal rare cards from around the world to sell on the black market for large amounts of money. However, they keep the strongest of cards for themselves so that they can make powerful decks to defeat opponents. They hid in the shadows, which makes them impossible to find. That is why I need your help to bring them into the open. Kaiba, if you were to start a tournament, your reputation would bring dullest from all around the world. This would be the best concentration of rare or strong cards in one location." she said.

"I see. This is a trap. They won't be able to resist. Like vouchers to a carcass." he said.

"And they'll bring the Egyptian God cards!" said Lilly in realization.

"One last thing. Take this card." she said as she handed Seto a card.

"Could it be?" he asked.

"Its Obelisk the Tormentor!" said Lilly shock as she looked at the card in his hands.

"I thought they were stolen!" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not all of them. I managed to save this one. You can barrow it for now but I expect it back."

"It's not every day a card this powerful is handed to me. What makes you think I'll give it back?"

"You WILL return the card to me."

"Hm." he said as he walked away.

"I have for seen it."

"I bet."

"You may not believe in destiny yet but before the tournament is done you will have to come face to face your past."

"You Know I read that once in a fortune cookie. I'll organize this tournament."

"I thank you."

"I'm not setting it up because of you. I'm doing it so that I can beat Yugi." he said as he walked up the stairs to the exit. Lilly was about to fallow him when Ishizu grabbed her arm.

"I fear you might end up in the worst of this when the final battle comes my Queen. For that I shall give you this cards." she said as she gave Lilly two cards.

"What are they?"

"The Neutral Magician and The Neutral Magician Girl. These are rare cards that you had in the past my Queen."

"Thank you," said Lilly. **'This is kind of creepy, but cool at the same time.'**

"Be safe my Queen." she said as she bowed.

"You too!" Lilly said as she left to fallow her brother.

**'Two new cards. Lets hope I don't have to put them to use.'** Lilly thought to herself when she finally got in the car. **'Well might as well put them in my deck.'**

"Go to sleep Lilly. It's late and your tired." said Seto. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you promise I get to help you make plans for the tournament?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. You can't help me if you're tired." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Night big brother. I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Let's Dance (Edited)

It was the end of school and it had started to rain.

'**Ra dammit! And the one day big brother has the limo and isn't even in the country. Luckily the boys are at home. Lucky butts for having the day off from school.' **Lilly thought to herself.

"Well might as well go home. Luckily I brought and umbrella!" she said to herself.

"Hay! Lilly!" said a voice. Lilly turned around to see her short friend running to her.

"Hay shorty! What up?"

"Nothing. . . . Can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously.

"Technically you just did, but go ahead anyway." she said with a giggle which caused him to blush in embarrassment.

"Well can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well can you spend a day with the spirit of the puzzle?" he asked her as he blushed some more and looked down at the ground.

"Sure! When and where?"

"Ten o'clock tomorrow at Domino Station."

"MKay! BYE!" she said as he ran off.

'**It's a good thing he told my about that. I guess that's and equal trade after what I told him.' **she thought as she walked home.

_~ Flashback ~_

_It was a regular day at school when Lilly had asked to talk to Yugi after school._

"_Sure. See you after school." he said as he left._

_After school the two walked to getter to the park._

"_So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked._

"_Well more like tell." She said as looked around at the nature._

"_Um. Okay then." He said, confused._

"_Well you see, the other day I was with big brother. We had been invited to the Museum to see something. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said with some doubt in her voice._

"_You don't know that." He said with a smile._

"_True. Well, we were talking to Ishizu, the owner of the exhibit, she should us something really weird."_

"_And what was that?"_

"_Her exhibit was about Egypt and she should us this stone that. . ." she trailed off, not sure to tell him or not._

"_That what?"_

"_On the stone was a hieroglyph of three people. A Sorcerer, a Nameless Pharaoh, and his Queen. The Sorcerer looked like big brother the Pharaoh. . . "_

"_What about him?"_

"_He looked like you." She said as she looked at him, he looked shocked._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well maybe that's were he's from." he mumbled to himself._

"_Where who's from?" asked Lilly, confused on how anyone could be from that time period._

"_Well you see my puzzle?"_

"_Ya." She said, not sure where the conversation was about to go._

"_Well you see there's a spirit sealed in it and he doesn't remember who he is."_

"_Well does he have a name?"_

"_No." he said, looking sad._

"_Did you give him one so he feels like he has an identity?" she asked him in shock._

"_. . . No. . . . " he said, looking down at the ground and feel horrible for not doing it earlier._

"_Then let's give him one shall we?" she said in excitement to try and brighten up his mode._

"_Yeah! Maybe it would be better if he came out and helped."_

"_I guess. If he wants to." She said, not sure of what could happen._

_After she said that, a bright flash blinded her._

"_Damn that's bright." she said as she blinked a few times._

"_Sorry" said a new voice. She looked to see some one that looked like her short friend, but at the same time not really._

"_Wow! You look more like the person on the stone tablet then shorty."_

"_I do?" he asked shocked._

"_Yeah! You do spiky!"_

"_Spiky? I don't think that would be a good name for me." He said as he looked at her confused._

"_But it would make a great nick name!" she said in happiness._

"_You like to give people nick names don't you?" he said with a chuckle._

"_Yes!"_

"_You're so hyper."_

"_Not really. Just happy to make a new friend." she said with a sweet smile. He looked at her and smiled back._

"_You have a cute smile." he said as she blushed, then smiled._

"_You've got a cute one too. Oh! I mean handsome. I always forget that boys hate being called cute." she said. He then blushed._

"_Thanks." he said as he turned his head. She tilted her head._

"_What's wrong?" He blushed more._

'_**She so beautiful. And she's just like my Queen. My Queen?' **__he thought to himself in shock._

"_Nothing. Shall we try and find a name Hikari?" he said._

"_Hikari?"_

"_Yes. You seem so full of light, that it seems like the right nick name for both you and Yugi."_

"_I guess you're right. That's funny because a lot of people I know call me that. . . I GOT IT!"_

"_Got what?"_

"_Your name, till we find your real one, will be Yami!"_

"_Hum. I guess that's seems right," He said with a smirk._

"_Yeah!" she said as she hugged him. What she didn't see was the blush that showed up on his face, but a certain boy did._

'_**You like her.' **__thought Yugi to Yami._

'_**I just meet her.' **__Yami thought back._

'_**You still like her.'**_

'_**And what about you? I saw all that blushing earlier!**__**'**_

"_**No I didn't!' **__said Yugi as he blushed even harder. Yami just smirked at him._

'_**Have fun' **__he said as he switched back with Yugi. Now Yugi was in Lilly's arms. He started to blush like crazy with Yami laughing at him._

_~ End Flashback ~_

By then Lilly had gotten home and went to bed.

**'Can't wait till tomorrow!' **she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

_~ Time Skip ~_

The nest morning she put on her dark brown, short sleeve sweater shirt that stopped right before her belly button some black short-shorts, her matching dark brown mini-skirt that had a matching brown belt, and her dark brown boots that went passed her knee. She put on a matching dark brown choker with a heart and other things hanging of it. Then to complete her outfit she put on some dark colored bracelets.

'**It might be cold so I should take a jacket,' **she thought as she grabbed a matching brown jacket that went to her waist.

"Well now I am off!" she said to herself after she had put her deck in a pocket holder that she had strapped around her leg.

_~ Time Skip ~_

After a few minutes she was at Domino Station. She waited for Yugi, but then she heard someone yelling.

"Yugi! You can't! This isn't a duel!" said the voice. Lilly turned to see Yami standing there. She giggled at him and he looked up. "Um. Hi?"

"Well that was funny. Shall we get going then?"

"R-Right" he said embarrassed.

They walked to café and got something to drink. They talked for a while then went quite.

'**He looks distracted and somewhat sad,' **Lilly thought to herself as she looked at her companion who had his head resting on his hand.

"Hay? How bout we got to the museum later?" she asked him trying to make him smile or feel better.

"The one you told me about?"

"Yup!"

". . . Yes that might help."

"But before that were going to have a little fun!" she said as she got up and grabbed his hand. Both felt a warm, familiar feeling as she held his hand and dragged him out of the café.

"Were are we going?"

"Were ever we want to go?"

They walked around and ended up at a music store, in which Lilly bought some things. Then the park, were Lilly laughed at Yami as he was being 'attacked' by birds as he put it. The movie theater, were they watched a movie. And then a game store that sold duel monster cards, were they both bought and trade cards. Then they ended up at the arcade.

"Damn! This place is big!" she said. They then heard people talking and cheering and looked to see a dancing game. A guy everyone was calling 'Johnny step' was dancing against some other guy and won.

"Who wants to be my next victim?" he said to the crowd.

"Is this some kind of dueling dance game?" asked Yami.

'Sure. . . It looks like fun!" she said to him.

"You! Cute girl in dark brown, want to dance?" asked Johnny.

"Let's ignore him." said Yami as he tried to pull her away.

"No way! I'm going to play this game and win!" said Lilly as she threw her jacket up in the air. It went up and landed in Yami's arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"Having some fun!" she said as she ran up the stairs to the plat form. "Come on let's go!"

"We go when I say go!" he said back to her. Then some people started to say things to them.

"You go Johnny!"

"Show her whose boss!"

"Why don't you back out now and save yourself the embarrassment?" he asked.

"It's you who's going to be embarrassed when I win!" she said back to him pissed.

"All right! You're going to wish you didn't step on my stage." he said to her. She glared at him.

"Get a life." she said.

"Begin!" he said.

"Make some noise!" the machine said.

'**Time to show him what real dancing is all about.' **thought Lilly. As soon as she thought that, they started there dance off.

Everyone watched as the two danced. People started talking to each other.

"Check her out!"

"She's doin' moves even Johnny can't do."

"Maybe he's saving them for last." said another. Yami just stood there watching.

'**She's good and looks so determined. She also looks quite beautiful.' **he thought to himself.

That's when Johnny started trying to trip Lilly, but lucky for her she caught herself every time.

'**This jerk is cheating.' **she thought.

'**She better not get hurt or I'll get Johnny for this.'** thought Yami to himself. More people started to yell.

"Hay keep it clean Johnny!"

"She's still beating him!"

"Step is going down!" said another. Yami just watched with a smile.

"Wow! He's about to lose!"

"Johnny's bugging out!"

"That girl's awesome!" said more people.

As the two continued to dance, Johnny slipped and fell. Lilly just kept on dancing. Then she won. She spun around and gave Yami a peace sign. He smiled back. The two then walked to the pear.

"This was a fun day!" said Lilly. "Did you see the look on Johnny's face? Hopefully that will shut him up for a while."

"You did great today," he said back to her. "I thought about what you said earlier."

"Remind me what I said?" she asked with a sweat drop.

"You said you weren't sure about your life as well and when in thought you fallow your heart and my heart is telling me that I must uncover the secrets about my origin. No matter where the search may lead me."

'**He seems really determined and I'm afraid that will lead him and Yugi to more danger,' **she thought to herself.

"Glad to know I could help ya!" she said.

"Thank you," he said as her turned his head to smile at her. She smiled back.

"Boos!" said a voice. They both turned around to see Johnny. "Do you to geeks mind if I step in?"

"Now what do you want from us?" asked Lilly.

"I've humbly come down here to ask you for a second chance," he said.

"A second chance?"

"I'd have easily won if my leg hadn't have cramped up. I think that you owe me a rematch!" Lilly sighed.

"Give it up."

"I'll give you a rematch," said Yami with a smirk. "But will duel my way."

"What?" asked Lilly, shocked.

"Stay out of this porcupine head. This battle is just between me and the girl!" said Johnny. Yami turned his head to Lilly.

"Hikari, can I finish off your opponent?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said as she smiled at him.

"Good! I'm not afraid of ether of you! Name your game you little freak!" said Johnny.

"The game is duel monsters and if you lose you are to never bug Lilly again."

"Fine! But only if I win the girl has to go on a date with me and never talk to or hang with you again," he said as Lilly backed up behind Yami, while Yami just smirked. They went to an arena to duel.

"Challenging Johnny Step to a duel was a big mistake. You're going down loser and your girlfriend is mine!" said Johnny.

"You're the one who's going to lose!" said Yami.

"Listen puck! Johnny doesn't lose!" he said and then looked to Lilly. "You may have thought that you won today, but I only let you because you're cute."

"She defeated you fair and square."

"Believe what you want to believe, but I'm going to win and get your girlfriend."

"Alright its time you learn your lesson Steps."

"Let's duel!" yelled both of them.

'**I hope he wins! I so don't want to go on a date with that asshole! Besides, I don't want big brother going to jail for murder!' **thought Lilly.

The two started to duel. They noticed that his monsters were all different from one another.

'**Johnny really suck at this' **thought Lilly. After that he finally managed to attack Yami.

"I promise the music will be more romantic at are date, Lilly," said Johnny. Lilly paled.

'**I think I'm going to be sick,' **she thought.

After a few more terns, Johnny figured out that Yami was Yugi, well only when he asked him for his name and Yami said he was Yugi. That's when he tried to run away.

"Yugi takes a slight lead and you give up? That's like when you started to cheat when I started to win while we were dancing. Look at you, where's your pride?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"When things don't go the way you planed, you start running away."

"So what if I do? It's better to win then lose. I can't let people see me as a loser."

"How many friends do you have?"

"One. . . I think."

"One? That's more than I would have thought. I can't stand people that don't face there problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has problems sometimes, but the thing is to be strong and face whatever it is anyway, whether scared or not. If you want to be a winner, just never give up."

"You've got a point. I guess I was wrong." he said as he walked away. Then he stopped. "Lilly, thanks for being honest with me," then walked away and left.

"Well, we still have one place to go!" she said to Yami as he walked up to her.

"Yes. Let's go." he said as they headed to their next destination.


	9. Something New! (Edited)

Yami and Lilly had finally made it to the museum and had gone inside. They were looking around at all the Egyptian artifacts.

'**I hope this helps him remember who he is,' **thought Lilly to herself as she played with a bracelet on her wrist. She looked at it.

**'I wonder who gave it to me?' **she thought.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Lilly was sitting in her room when Mokuba called her._

"_Sis! There's a package here for you!"_

"_Okay! I'll be right there!" she said as she went down the stair and found her three younger brothers. They gave her the package and she went up stair to open it. When she did she found a beautiful gold bracelet and a note._

**'**_**Dear Lilly,**_

_**I will try to explain this to you. This bracelet is more powerful then you could believe. Take care of it well. Till we meet again.'**_

"_I wonder who gave this to me and what did they mean by 'till we meet again'. Do I know them?"_

_~ End Flashback ~_

That's when Tea ran into them.

"Hay Yugi!" she yelled as she glared at Lilly, "What are you doing here?"

"Lilly and I have been trying to figure things out about my past," he said to her.

"You- You've been with her the whole day?" she asked pissed. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Yes is that a problem?" he asked.

"No not at all," she said still mad. They walked and look at things for a while, when Lilly turned to him.

"Do you. . . Do you want to go thought with this?" she asked him.

"Yes. I have no choice, Hikari, it's my destiny," he said as they walked to a door.

"I remember that door! That's where the Tablet is! Come on lets go see it!"

"Yes, lets. I sense something down there." he said as something appeared on his forehead. He grabbed Lilly's hand and then started to walk down the stairs.

Tea was mad when she saw that. She was going to fallow them when the door closed in front of her face.

"Something's calling me down there Hikari, I feel like the answers I seek, are near."

"Look! It's the stone I was talking about!" she said to him.

"The carving resemble duel monsters!" he said as they walked closer to the tablet.

"See that Sorcerer looks like big brother, The Pharaoh looks like you, and the Queen looks like. . ." started Lilly.

"Like you," finished Yami. He smiled. "Just when I think I find one answer, a hundred new questions come up."

"My Pharaoh, my Queen, I've been expecting you," said a voice. They turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"I am Ishizu and I have uncovered a lot about you and your past with the help of my millennium necklace." she said.

"Another millennium item," said Lilly knowingly.

"Like your puzzle, and your bracelet, my necklace gives me special powers. With it I have gazed 5,000 years into the past to a time were evil sorcerers threaten to take over the world. However there was a King and a Queen strong enough to stop this evil."

"Who was this King and Queen?" asked Yami.

"And what do you mean my bracelet?"

"The Pharaoh and his Queen that saved the world were you, Yami, and Lilly or Hikari as you call her. Now it is time for you both to rescue mankind again. And your bracelet has the power to do many things, in which you must figure out on your own. One thing I will tell you, though, is that it helps you harness the power you have right now."

"Rescue mankind? From what? How do you know that mankind needs rescuing?" asked Lilly.

"My necklace also shows me the future," she said. "The events of the pass will accrue once again and that same great evil will return again."

"Will we recognize this evil?" he asked.

"I know both of your memories of your past life has faded, yours do to your sacrifice and hers do to her being a reincarnation. I also know there is a duel tournament beginning. If you win it, my Pharaoh, you will find your answers," said Ishizu as she started to walk away.

'**Does she mean Seto's tournament?' **Lilly thought.

"When you return home you will discover an invitation waiting for you," Ishizu said to Yami as she left. And with that both decided to end the day and go home.

"Well I got to go meet up with big brother. Sorry for leaving you so soon," said Lilly as they walked up the stairs.

"No problem. I just hope you're in the tournament to, whatever it is."

"Oh trust me I'm in it all right!" she said as she gave him a wink. The opened the door and saw Tea waiting there for them. She looked so mad.

"Well I got to go! Bye my Pharaoh!" said Lilly as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran for the door so that she could meet up with her brother on time. He blushed.

"Bye my Queen," he said. What nobody knew was that Tea had seen this and was furious.

'**How dare she!' **she thought as she went to Yami to talk to him.

When Lilly finally reached the Kaiba Corporation she ran inside. As she went up to the front desk, the security man looked at her.

"Hello Miss Kaiba. Here's the thing you wanted me to hold for you," he said as he gave her something.

"Thanks!" she yelled as she graved it and ran to the elevator.

Once she reached the floor she need to be at she saw her elder brother.

"Big brother! I have something for you!"

"What is it Hikari."

"For one thing, I think I should change my name to Hikari! And for the second, open it up and see!" she said as she gave him a present. He opened it up and saw a white coat that had black sleeves and chains and things. With KC on it.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. Then he gave her something. "Give this to James, Lance, and there is one for you too."

"You're welcome! And okay!" she said as she got on the elevator again and went up a floor to her younger brothers. She opened the package to see a three necklaces like Mokuba's and Seto's. She gave one to each boy and one to herself. In all of them was a picture of the five of them together.

They watched as there elder brother tested his Obelisk the Tormentor against his Blue Eyes White Dragons and won.

"That's a strong card," said Lance in shock.

"Yeah. It could destroyed the whole building!" said James in amazement.

"Yup," said Mokuba.

"Well I'm glad he didn't ask me to help him this time," said Lilly with a sweat drop while the boys just nodded in agreement with her.

After a few minutes they got ready to leave.

"So we're announcing the tournament tonight?" asked Lilly.

"Yes. You're coming with me on the Helicopter. We will stand outside while the other three stay here," he said looking at the three boys with a look that said 'Don't challenge my authority'.

"Fine," all three boys said in union. With that they left.

_~ Meanwhile in the park ~_

Yami and Tea were walking around.

"Wow! There's a lot of people here!" she said.

"Yes. Let's hope that Lilly makes it in time for the announcement," he said to her. Tea started to get mad.

'**Why her? Why not me? Why was she his Queen?' **she thought to herself. They talked for a little bit then saw Mai and talked to her.

They watched as all the TV screens there all turned to Kaiba's face, He explained a few things then a helicopter came into view. Everyone saw Seto and Lilly on the outside of the helicopter.

"Oh My God! Lilly looks so cute!" yelled Mai.

"You know her?" asked Tea annoyed.

"Yeah! I met her a while ago. She's so cute!" she squealed.

"Don't forget to register and get your duel disk! Because one week from today -" started Lilly till she was cut off by her brother.

"Our battle City Tournament Begins!" he said as they flew off.

_~ Meanwhile ~_

Somewhere in the shadows was a man.

"Now the hunt begins," said a mysterious person.


	10. Lets Get This Started! (editied)

Today was the beginning of the Battle City Tournament. Lilly was getting ready in her new outfit. It consisted of a black short sleeved top that stopped an inch under her breast, a red and blue short sleeved jacket, black short-shorts that had red trimmings, a belt that had the letters 'L. K.' on it, a red, black, and blue hat with the letters 'L. K.' on it, a tie with the letters 'L. K.' on it and some black wrist bands with her millennium bracelet. Her hair was straight down. The last thing she put on was some black converse.

'**I hope I look okay,' **she thought as she went to go look for the boys. She noticed that her younger brothers had left to get things ready and that her elder brother was waiting for her.

"There you are," he said to her.

"Do I look bad?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said with a smile.

"Thanks big bro! You look good to!" she said with a smile and they left.

They got on a blimp and went to start the Tournament.

'**Time to have some fun!' **thought Lilly excited. Seto sat on a chair in front of a screen and Lilly sat next to him.

"Greetings duelist!" he said.

"Welcome to Battle City!" she finished.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered our tournament looking for friendly computation. Battle City is going to be an all-out war."

"Before our tournament begins we thought we'd let you know how it's going down In case you want to back out now."

"Let's begin with the duel disk. You can duel anytime, anywhere."

"Second! If you lose you must give up your rarest card! If you're too scared then back out now."

"Finally, if anyone is stupid enough to challenge me or my sister to a duel are welcome to. We will also be competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up. I interned to win and there is one person out there I want to beat."

"And speaking of duelist, only the top eight duelist can make it to the finals and they will be held in a hidden location. In order to fine the finals you need these locater cards." she said while holding hers up.

"You'll need six of them to make it there. Stack six on top of each other and you'll find your location. But that's a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that."

"Get ready duelist!"

"Let the tournament begin!" they said at the same time. With that everyone went off to find their first appoint.

"Hikari?" said Seto.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You will stay with ether me or one of the younger boys during the tournament. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay big brother!" she said with a smile. Then they saw something on their computer.

"It looks like someone has started the first battle," said Lance in excitement.

"Yeah!" exclaimed James.

"It's Yugi!" said Mokuba.

"He wasn't in the database till last week!" yelled Lilly as she look up info on him.

"Then he's disqualified" said Mokuba as he was about to leave.

"No. Rare Hunters took my bait."

"Hu?" said all three younger boys.

"It's just as I planned." he said. With that they watched the duel go on.

'**I hope Yami wins,' **thought Lilly.

_~ Time Skip~_

After a while they noticed more things.

"He's a cheat!" yelled Lance. They three boys were going to go get him when Seto told them not to.

'**Oh brother. I hope what your deciding is right,' **Lilly thought to herself.

_~ Time Skip ~_

After the battle Lilly and Seto left to go and start there duels.

"Wait for us!" yelled the younger three as they ran to catch up with their older siblings.

It was a while and Lilly had already got all the cards she needed.

'**Now what to do?' **she thought when she saw Seto.

"Hay Big Bro!" she said as she followed him into the ally.

"Did you finish?"

"Yes! SEE!" she said as she showed him. While walking they saw some guy messing with Mokuba, James, and Lance. They started talking when Seto challenged him to a duel and used Obelisk the Tormentor and won.

"Now to use this on a real opponent." he said as the five of them walked away.

Lilly then went in a different direction to look around when she saw Yami. She ran up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" she said.

"Um. Hikari." he said. She removed her hands and made a cute pouty face.

"No fair! You go it right!" she said and he smiled at her. That's when they saw a clown.

"Hello Yugi. We've been looking for you," it said.

"Who's we?" he asked.

"You'll find out if you walk that way," it said as it pointed in a direction, "fifty-three steps forward and into the tent. My master is waiting for you both inside. It's in your best interest to go." it said as it left.

"I don't like that clown," Lilly said as they started to walk to the tent. She grabbed the back of Yami's jacket.

"Are you afraid?" he asked amused.

"No. It's just that something about that clown is way off," she said. He nodded and grabbed her hand so that she was walking next to him. They went in and saw nothing.

"A magic show?" asked Yami. They then saw the clown again coming out of a back.

"Enter here, you two. My master is waiting," it said as it disappeared. Yami fallowed and since he was still holding Emilee's hand, she had no choice but to fallow as well. They went in and disappeared.

_~ Meanwhile with Seto and the boys ~_

_"S_eto the computers lost track of Yugi!" said Mokuba.

"Not only that but Lilly TOO!" said James.

"What? That's impossible. Make sure the link is working. Now." he said alarmed.

"Right." said Lance as the three boys got to work on it.

_~ Meanwhile ~_

When Yami and Lilly came out of the box, they found themselves in a room.

"Were are we?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know," he said as he walked forward. He then let go of her hand when the computer came on.

"Hacking into Battle City database. Duelist profile for Yugi Moto, dueling level, five starts, rarest car, The Dark Magician. Duelist Profile for Lilly Kaiba, dueling level, five starts, rarest card, the Light Magician Girl," it said as it showed their profile. The Dark Magician then came to life and started talking to them. Then a man came out named Arkayna and challenged Yami to a duel. They then fallowed him down stairs.

"Hurry. I have orders from my boss to make this a real spectacle!" he said with a creepy smile.

"Orders?" asked Lilly in confusion.

"Who are you working for?" asked Yami in anger.

"Forget whose back stage! Just worry about me!" he said laughing. He then continued to the next room.

When they got there they saw a room that looked perfect for a circus.

"I had it specially made. It's almost time to raise the curtains and start the show! I hope you in joy a good show, Yugi, there are no screaming fans or cameras, but your girlfriend there must go or she can be our only audience," he said. He snapped his fingers and a cage fell on Lilly.

"Hay! Get me out of here!" she said scared. Out of no where, the cage started lifting and the bottom appeared, trapping Lilly above the dueling arena.

"Hikari!" yelled Yami. He was mad. "Let her go."

"Only if you win!" said Arkayna. They shuffled each other's deck and then the floor moved. Once it was all the way back, chains came and went around there feet.

"No!" said Lilly.

`"Relax. We're both locked in. Meaning that nether one of us can escape!" he said. "And here's the extra twist! We're not just playing for what's in are decks but what is are minds!" The disk came out of nowhere.

"NO!" yelled Lilly.

"What's that?" asked Yami.

"It's a dark energy disk, Yugi, and I wouldn't get to close. One touch and your mind is banished to the shadow realm and to make it more interesting, if you lose, your girlfriend over there loses as well!"

'**Oh no! That asshole! Wait till I get out of here!' **thought Lilly.

"I'll explain the rules. See the numbers written above the disk?" he said as the other two looked toward said objects.

"Those are life point. The closer are life points get to zero, the closer the disk get to us." said Yami.

"Yes! And then you can say hello to the shadow realm. Alright and now look down between your feet. You'll see that we both have a key box. Inside is the key to unlock the shackles around your legs, but in yours, you also have a key to get your girlfriend out of her cage."

"What?" said Lilly.

"It only opens if you win the duel," said Arkayna.

"You're crazy!" she yelled at him.

"Think of it as a hope chest really, because that key is your only hope." he said as they started to duel.

While dueling each other, Lilly was left sitting in a cage above it all.

'**Damn! How do I get down?' **she thought.

The duel went on as Lilly watched helplessly.

'**God Dammit! I feel like some god damn princess waiting for her prince charming to save her!' **she thought sadly. **'Wait! I got an Idea!' **She got out a paper clip that she had put in her pocket after she had to take it off of a stack of papers from earlier. She made it long and started to pick her way out. She got it open and slowly opened it. She grabbed a wire holding it and started to pull herself out. She slowly moved to the wall and then climbed down. Once she was out of harms way, she yelled.

"Come on Yugi! You can kick this assholes but! Show him whose boss."

"How did you get out?" asked Arkayna mad and shocked.

"Picked the lock. Duh!" she said back. Then they went back to their duel.

They played till finally, Yami won. He turned back into Yugi and went to save Arkayna. Once he saved him, Arkayna was possessed by Marik and they started talking.

After that they left and went their separate ways.


	11. The Egyptian God Cards (edited)

Lilly had found all her brothers and was sitting with them. Seto was on his lab top talking to his scientist to see if they had locate the Egyptian God cards.

"I'm surprised they haven't shown up yet," said Lance.

"Me too!" said James.

"Me three!" said Mokuba.

"Well let's go look for them!" said Lilly getting up.

"Yes lets," said Seto as they headed off.

_~ Time Skip ~_

After a while of walking, they saw Joey and the others.

"What do we have here?" said Seto.

"Kaiba," said Tea as she glared, not at Seto, but at Lilly.

"What is a complete amateur like you warring one of my duel disk, Wheeler" he asked with distain.

"Amateur? I'm going to the top," said Joey.

"Looks like someone screwed up in registration. I'll deal with you later. Come on you guy's. We've wasted enough time here," he said as they started to walk away.

"Tristan, I hear a challenge coming on," said Joey.

"Maybe you should save Kaiba for the finals," he said back to him, but he had already gone after him.

"Kaiba! Don you want a piece of me."

"You may want to rethink this," said MR. Muto.

"No offence Joey, you're an okay duelist but -" started Lilly.

"Going against you is a waste of my big brothers time," said Mokuba.

"This won't take long," said Seto, but as soon as they were about to duel, a helicopter appeared.

"Your helicopter," said James. A large amount of wind came and blinded everyone. When everyone looked only Lilly was standing there.

"Were the rest go?" asked Tristan.

"To look for something," she responded vaguely.

"Well since they left, why don't you stay with us?" said Mr. Muto.

"Sure!"

'**Well there goes that duel!' **Lilly thought with a sweat drop. They then started to walk around so that Joey could get the rest of his cards, Tristan left to get Serenity. Once they did they saw Ryou being held by some other guy.

"Ryou!" said Lilly as she ran to them. "Are you okay?"

"He was like that when I found him," said the teen. After that Mr. Muto left to take Ryou to the hospital. Tea, Joey, and Lilly were then left with the teen.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him!" said Lilly.

"No problem. My name is Namu," he said.

"Well I'm Tea, that's Joey" said Tea, purposely leaving Lilly out.

"And who is the beautiful princess?" he asked Lilly. Lilly started to blush in embarrassment. Tea on the other hand was angry.

"Lilly, but for some reason people call me Hikari!" she said to him with a smile. They were going to leave when Namu went to them and asked for dueling tips. They were then attacked. Lilly and Joey fought them off and Tea ran away like a little girl. Not even thinking of getting help for her friends. They then grabbed Lilly, Joey, and Namu, when Lilly's phone rang. One of the rare hunters took it out of her shoulder bag.

"Hikari? Hikari? You there?" said the voice.

"Yugi!" she yelled. Then the man crushed her phone.

"He can't help you now," he said as they took them away.

'**I hope they can save us,' **thought Lilly as they took them someplace.

Meanwhile, Seto and Yami were dueling against the same men from earlier. They had learned that the rare hunters had taken Joey as well as the rest of the Kaiba siblings.

_~ Meanwhile ~_

Back with Lilly, the two men that had her trough her in a room and locked her in.

"Get back here you assholes!" she yelled. She tried to build a tower with boxes so that she could get to the window but ended up falling down. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal her little brothers being through in.

"Guys!" she said. All three boys looked up and ran to her.

"Sis!" they said. They then talked about what happened to them.

"We need to find a way out," she said as she thought about it. "I got it!"

After a few minutes they had climbed a set of boxes to a window. James and Lance were already out, Mokuba was about to go out when two of the Rare Hunters came. The boxes fell and Lance and James grabbed Mokuba's arms to keep him from falling while Lilly fell to the ground.

"Lilly!" yelled James.

"Are you okay down there?" asked Mokuba.

"Yeah! Just get out of here! Get some help!" she yelled as they grabbed her. With that the three boys took off running to look for someone they knew that could help them.

_~ Meanwhile ~_

They took Lilly and chained her to a chair. She then saw Joey.

"Joey! Come and help me out of here so we can leave." she said. He didn't do anything. "Come on your freaking me out here."

"I am not Joey, my queen," he said.

"That's not funny Joey!" she said and then saw someone behind him. "What did you do to him!?"

_~ Meanwhile ~_

While this was happening, Yami and Seto were still dueling against the same men. If they lost they would be trapped in the shadow realm forever. Once they had defeated one of them Marik took control of the other one.

"Were are my friends?" asked Yami.

"There safe with me, but their allegiance lies with me now," he said.

"I'm the one you want so leave me friends alone."

"Too late! They belong to me now."

"Why don't you face me you coward!?" after that he left and Mokuba, Lance, and James arrived.

"Are you three all right?"

"Yeah," said Lance.

"But-" started James.

"We had to leave Lilly behind!" finished Mokuba with a sad look on his face.

"Is she okay? What about the others?" asked Yami.

"Well, we don't know about Tristan or Jory," said Lance.

"But up until she helped us escape she was doing fine!" said James.

"We have to go back and save her!" said Mokuba as the two other boys nodded their heads.

"Get in the chopper now!" said Seto. "We have to save me sister!"

"Right!" said Yami as all five of them went into the chopper.

While in the chopper, Yami and Seto were talking about Pharaohs and stuff. They started a fight, in a way. Once they got to the hide out they got out of the chopper and went looking for their friends. They saw Joey standing there.

"Joey!" yelled Yami.

"Not exactly. Joey is not present, he's gone away," he said.

"It's Marik."

"That's correct and if you want your friend and your Queen back you will listen to me."

"What's going on?" asked Lance.

"That sure doesn't sound like Joey," said Mokuba.

"It must be one of Marik's tricks," said Seto.

"Listen Joey, you've got to be in there!" said Yami.

"It's pointless. Now, you listen Yugi, we are playing by my regulations. I'll release your pathetic friend and maybe your Queen once I get what I want. Of course, since I want your puzzle and Egyptian God Card, there is one way to do and I are going to duel!" said Joey/ Marik.

"You're insane!" he said back.

"Now you and your friends are mine forever," he said.

"Joey, I know you can hear me. Your mind is under the control of Marik and you must break free, understand?"

"You'll never set him free unless you fallow me," he said as he started to walk away.

"Yugi! You better do exactly as I say!" said a voice. They all turned around to see Lilly walking down the steps.

"Hikari!" said Seto.

"She's not here right now, but I'll be glad to take a message. I have your Queen now! What to do? What to do?" she said while she continued to walk by them. Yami ran after her. "Welcome to my very special dueling arena," They were stand on a big thing that had an Anker in the middle and water.

"Alright." he said as he walked into place. Lilly then put a shackle on him that led to the Anker.

"If you lose, you die simple as that. If you win then the box at your feet will open and a key would be there to unlock your shackles."

"So you know, you'll have thirty seconds to unlock your shackles before the anchor drops," said Joey as Lilly started to walk away.

"Will you let them go if I win?" he asked.

"You'll have to fish Joey out of the sea first and don't think I forgot about your Queen. I'll get to her in a minute. If no one wins in an hour, the anchor will drop and send both of you plummeting to the sea," said Joey.

"And you won't win. Before this is over I will have your puzzle and you Egyptian God card. Hehehe!" said Lilly.

"You're not going to get away with any of this Marik," said Yami.

"And Seto Kaiba, don't think you're only a spectator in all this. After I'm done with Yugi and his friends, I'm setting my sites on your Egyptian God Card."

"You have to stop this!" said Mokuba.

"I demand this duel to stop!" said Seto.

"Sorry, but this duel will go as planned!" said Lilly as a Crane started to roll near them. "And speaking of plans, this is the final peace of my plan!" The crane came and held a crate over her head. "I've taken extra masseurs to make sure no one interferer's. So don't try. If you do, the create hanging over my head will fall. You wouldn't put poor Lilly in danger would you?"

"Make one false move and I'll push the button. Releasing the crate above the girls head," said a Rair Hunter.

"I can't stop this duel," said Seto.

"Now that everything seems to be in place and everyone is familiar with all the rules, why don't we start the show? Oh wait. I wouldn't want the Queen to miss this," she said as he let go of his control of her.

"Lilly!" yelled Yami.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she said as she tried to get up. "Hay! I'm trapped!" Joey/ Marik started to talk to Yami and then the battle started.

"Hay! What in the world is going on here? Why are they dueling? Is this some kind of dream?" she yelled.

"No sis, guy names Marik brainwashed Joey and forced him into a duel!" said Mokuba.

"Why did he do that?"

"Marik wants Yugi's Egyptian God Card so he's forcing Joey to duel for it!" said Lance.

"What!"

"Hay! Shut the fuck up girl or you're dead!" said the Rare Hunter.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Big brother stop them please!"

"We can't or they'll kill you," said Seto sounding pissed. As the duel went on, the others were forced to watch.

"Come on Joey! Snap out of it! Were your friends!" yelled Lilly. As the duel went on all Lilly could do was watch.

'**Oh man. I hope I can get out of this soon! When I get out I'm going to kick Marik's fucking ass!' **she thought pissed.

"We have to find a way to stop this!" said James.

"Without hurting big sister though!" said Lance.

"I know!" said Seto. After that Yugi gave the puzzle to Joey to hold. Joey was going to through it in the ocean but stopped, remembering his friendship with Yugi.

Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Serenity arrived and were going to save Lilly when Mokuba told them about the crate. They were stuck just watching. Serenity was going to take of her bandages, when Lilly started to yell to her.

"Don't take them off. Not yet, I'll tell you when!" said Lilly. After a few minutes a helicopter came. The rare hunter was going to push the button when Seto threw his Blue Eyes White Dragon card at his hand and the man dropped the remote. He was going to go get it when Seto knocked him out. The helicopter then moved the create away from Lilly. Everyone then went running to her and the boys unlocked her shackles.

"Thanks guys!" she said as they started to run to help Yugi and Joey. Then she stopped and looked at her brother. She smiled at him, ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks big brother!" she said as she let go and ran after the others.

When they got there they were both bulled into the ocean. Joey freed Yugi and Serenity saved Joey. Once everyone was reunited. All five Kaiba siblings left.


	12. The First Duel Yami and Bakura (edited)

The Kaiba siblings were on their way to the Kaiba dome to start the finals. When their helicopter landed, they got out and waited for their competition to arrive.

"Who do you think will come?" asked Lilly to her elder brother.

"The best of the best or so they think," He said to her.

"You guys are going to win!" Said Lance.

"There can only be one winner!" Said James.

"But either way, one of you will win and the other will get second. Right you guys!" Said Mokuba as he looked at his older siblings.

"Yup!" yelled Lilly.

'**Let's hope Seto doesn't try to much to get back his title and get so involved in it, that he forget about us,'** She thought as they waited for everyone.

"Go turn on the lights," Said Seto.

"What's wrong?" asked Mokuba.

"I thought I heard someone. No one should be in here without going through me first."

"Look someone's coming!" said Lilly as they saw people come through the gates.

"The first three finalists!" said Lance.

"Joey, Yugi, and Mai!" Said Mokuba.

One of the men went up to them and asked them for their locater cards. Once they gave them to them they were given room key cards.

After a few moments every one turned to see Namu coming into the dome. Then came Ryou.

"Ryou! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the hospital?" asked Lilly.

"I would but then how would I be in the finals!" He said.

"You're in the finals? AWSOME!" she said as she hugged him. Yugi then thought of something.

"Has anyone seen Tea?'

"I haven't seen her since we were attacked and she ran off," Said Lilly.

"She didn't even go look for help," Said Joey pissed.

"Oh well," Said Mai as she went to Lilly and gave her a hug, "You look so cute!"

"Um. . . Thanks?" Said Lilly as she blushed.

Then came the 8th finalist. He said his name was Marik and Mokuba, James, and Lance said that he was the one that kidnapped them.

"Alright! Let's start this!" Said Joey. One of the men in black told him that they weren't going to fight there. Then a blimp came and landed. Then Tea came. Joey was pissed and she acted like she never left her friends and Lilly to be kidnapped.

"This is where we will duel!" said Lilly as everyone started to get on. Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were going to get on when they were stopped.

"Just let them on," said Mokuba.

"We don't have ID cards ether," said James, referring to Mokuba, Lance, and himself.

"But its Mr. Kaiba's rules!" said one of the men.

"What do you say big brother?" asked Lance. Seto looked at Lilly, who nodded. He closed his eyes and turned his head.

"Whatever," He said.

"That's a yes!" Said Lilly, looking at her friends. They laughed and ran in. The men were going to stop them when Seto stopped them.

"Just let the dweebs go."

"Thanks big brother!" Said Lilly as she walked next to him and smiled up at him, since he was taller than her. He gave her a small smile then turned to the men in black.

"Begin Take off amenity."

"But sir!" Said one of the men.

"Now!"

"Right!" He said as Seto and the boys went in and Lilly stayed outside. "You should go inside Miss Kaiba, we will be taking off soon."

"No, I will stay here and wait for the final dullest!" She said as someone started to come to the dome.

"I believe you are waiting for me," Said the women. She should them her cards and went in.

"It's good to see you again Ishizu," Said Lilly as she walked beside the women.

"It is good to see you as well my Queen," She said as they went in.

The blimp then took off.

Lilly ran to her older brother and started to walk next to him as they passed Joey and his sister.

'**I wonder why Seto calls Joey a monkey.'** Thought Lilly. She went up to Joey.

"Joey?"

"Yah?"

"Can I give you a nick name?"

"SURE!"

"Okay. I'm going to call you Blondie!" she said with a smile. Joey looked mad. She tilted her head to the side and made a cute face.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh! How cute!" said Serenity.

"I know right." Said Mai as they looked at her.

"No. It's okay," Said Joey as he calmed down. She nodded.

"Duke is Dice Boy, Tristan is Gangster Dude, Mai is Heart, and Serenity is Butterfly because I can't really think of something for her and she is pretty which reminds me of a butterfly." She said. Everyone nodded with their new nick name. Lilly then went back to Seto who was now talking to Yugi.

'**I never noticed how tall Seto was and how short Yugi was till now, and now that they are standing next to each other only makes Seto look taller and Yugi look shorter.'** She thought as she stood there looking at them.

"Blue Eyes lets go. We have a tournament to run!" She said so that he would stop talking to Yugi. He nodded and left.

"Blue Eyes?" asked Joey.

"Yup! That's the nickname I gave him."

"It really goes with him," Said Serenity. Lilly then looked at Yugi as everyone went back to their conversations.

"Don't worry about big brother; all you have to do is worry about the tournament. And he's not the only in this. You have to go agents' me too," She said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks Hikari."

"You're welcome! Oh and also I got nicknames for you and Yami!"

"Really? What are they?"

"You're Shorty and he's Spiky!" she said and then left to go find her brother.

'**I'm not short!'** Thought Yugi.

'**Yes you are.'** Yami plainly thought back.

'**Oh shut up Spiky.'**

After a few minutes, one of the men in black told everyone to go to their rooms. Mokuba, Lance, and James were sharing a room while Seto made Lilly share a room with him because he said he didn't trust Tristan or Duke, which she agreed with. Everyone else had their own room, except for Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Joey. Tristan shared with Duke and Joey shared with his sister for the same reason as Seto, he didn't trust Tristan or duke.

Everyone that was participating in the tournament was getting ready for their duels.

After getting her deck ready, Emilee left to go find her friends. She saw Seto leave and Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Namu with him, all go to the main hall. She ran to catch up with them.

Once they were in the main hall Tristan and Joey ran to get all the free food they could eat.

'**Something tells me by the end of this Joey and Tristan will have a stomach pain or Seto is going to be sorry that he let them on.'** Lilly thought. She then went to Serenity to talk to her. While they were talking Duke came up to them and started to flirt with them. Joey saw and goes mad.

"Leave my sister and her best friend alone!" he yelled at Duke.

"I'll leave Serenity alone for now, but there's nothing you could do about Lilly," He said back as he raped his arm around Lilly's waist to piss Joey off. Yami, who had taken control of Yugi's body, saw this and was mad. Mai noticed and went to Duke and hit him in the back of the head.

"Leave her alone or I will personally through off this blimp." She said.

"Okay." He said and walked away to get some food.

"Thanks Mai!" Lilly said. She smiled back and left to go talk to Yami again. Lilly saw him and smiled at him. She then saw her brothers and went to them. Seto then had the men bring out a machine that would select duelist randomly.

"Since there are 9 people here 4 duel will go then a filth for the 9th" said a man. He then activated the machine and the numbers were selected.

#6, Ryou Bakura & #3, Yugi Muto.

Everyone had gone up to go see the duel. Lilly was with her brothers. Before the duel even started Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring, came out and started to duel against Yami. He then summoned the darkness.

After a few terns Yami summoned Slyfer the Sky Dragon and won the duel. Bakura let go his control of Ryou and thought he would win but Yami still won. Tristan then picked up Ryou and started to walk down with his friends. Yami released his control of Yugi's body and Emilee went with him to go catch up to Ryou.

Once they went to check on him, they saw he was knocked out, they also noticed that his Ring was missing. What they didn't know was that Tea was holding it. She had taken it to give to Marik.

But the real thing was; is she really under his control or not?

_**NOTE:**_

Just in case anyone wants to know, I will list the cupules I will put in this story, since I don't want to make more OC's right now I will use some character cupules. If you don't like them then just concentrate on the main couple, which is the reason you're reading this anyway.

Yami Y. /Atem X OC

Seto X Serenity.

Yugi X OC

Mai X Joey

Everyone else doesn't have one.


	13. The Second and Third Duels! (edited)

**The Second and Third Duel**

After the first duel everyone went to their rooms except for Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yugi. They were looking for Seto so that he could get to blimp to land so that Ryou could be taken to a hospital. They were going to go room by room when Lilly and her little brothers came out of the elevator in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lance.

"This is a restricted area!" said James.

"Hay you guys!" yelled Joey.

"Were is your brother?" asked Yugi.

"In his room right there, but you don't want to disturbed him!" said Mokuba as he pointed to the room right next to him. Joey went and started to bang on it. Seto opened up and everyone went inside. Yugi started to talk to him about Ryou and how he needed help. Seto kept refusing. Then Lilly and Serenity went up to him.

"Please Kaiba show some compassion," started Serenity.

"Pretty please" finish Lilly as he turned to look at them.

"How can you say no to those faces?" asked Tristan.

"Lilly and Serenity are right!" yelled Duke.

"Kaiba please!' said Serenity.

"Isn't someone's health more important than your silly game?" asked Lilly as both girls put their heads down. Tristan and Duke went to stand in front of them to prove there point.

After a few minutes, Seto called the medical team and told them to go get Ryou. There younger brothers then went to their room to play. Everyone then left his room. Lilly went back and gave him a hug.

"Thanks big brother" she said while she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You're welcome" he said. Lilly then smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Serenity doesn't like Tristan or Duke, so you still have a chance." She said.

"What?" he asked while blushing. She let go of him, smiled, and winked.

"You know what I'm talking about" she said as she headed to the door.

"Hikari!"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone" she said as she left.

Once she got out side Tristan and Duke started to flirt with her and Serenity. Duke and Tristan then went to the duel arena to look for the Ryou's Millennium Ring, Serenity and Joey went to their rooms, and Lilly decided to go with Yugi and talk about to tournament so far.

Lilly was sitting in a chair in Yugi's room going through her deck and looking at her cards. While going through them she saw three that were placed backwards and had a note on them. She took them out of her deck and put her deck down.

"What is it Lilly?" Yugi asked her.

"These cards were placed in my deck and there backwards, they also have notes covering the picture on them" she said as she showed him.

"Weird. Why don't we see what they are" he asked. She started to take the notes of. Once it was of she saw that they were the Toon Light Magician Girl, Toon Light Magician, and a Toon Blue Eyes the White Dragon.

"Wow!" she said as she showed him.

"Aren't those cards Pegasus would have?" he asked.

"I guess. Let's look at the notes" she said as she grabbed them. Two were plank but the third had a note.

_Dear Lilly-Bear,_

_I hope you get these. I had to send them to Mokuba just to make sure you got them. I sent him a note saying to give it to your other two brothers, which I knew they would give to you. I Know the Deck you have is full of beautiful monsters and cute ones too. So I sent you these. After all, I want you to have the cutest and most beautiful deck in the world, that's why I gave you the deck in the first place. Remember when you were in the hospital and I gave you that deck. It was more then to have a celebrity appearance thing; it was to give someone that deck. That someone was you. You looked so happy to get it and I know you have been taking good care of it. I've been watching. I hope you like these. The Light Magician and The Light Magician Girl, I made especially for you, since they're your favorite cards. The blue Eyes White Dragon is a copy of mine because I know you would probably want something that related to your new big brother. There is a card stuck to it, just take a look._

Lilly did as the letter told. She pulled the back of the Blue Eyes and saw Toon World.

_This is so that you can play your three new cards. It is also a copy of the original. Remember, all your cards are ether Rare or you have the only copy._

_You're Uncle,_

_Pegasus._

"He's your uncle?" asked Yugi.

"No, he just treats me like family." She said. They then noticed a man in the room.

"I remember you! Your Shadi" said Yugi.

"Yes" he said as he started to talk to Yugi about the puzzle, Yami, and saving the world.

"You must help the Pharaoh save the world." He said. Lilly looked at him. "All 8 millennium items are on this vessel along with the three Egyptian God Cards"

He then told them about the story of the Egyptian God Cards. During the conversation Yami took control.

"I can insure you that Marik won't hold all three Egyptian God Cards" said Yami. Lilly then got up out of her seat, since she was sitting the whole time, and stood next to Yami.

"My Pharaoh and my Queen" said Shadi as he kneeled down in front of them, "I am sorry my Queen that I didn't notice you earlier"

"I-It's okay." She said blushing out of embarrassment. Yami just smirked at that.

"It's an honor to be in both of your presence." He said. Then they heard Rollin announced that everyone was to report the main hall to decide the next battle. And with that Shadi left.

Once they got there, the random selector selected the two dullest that were going to duel.

**#2 Joey wheeler and #7 Marik Ishtar**

'**Something tells me that during and after this battle the whole thing is going to change'** thought Lilly.

Once the duel started, everyone watched as they dueled. After a while, it didn't look god for Joey.

"You guy still think he can win?" asked Serenity.

"Sure" said Tea as she daydreamed about Yami.

"Of course he can" said Lilly form the other side, "as long as he knows you're here he is going to keep on trying till he can't no more"

"Thanks Lilly" said Joey.

"You're welcome Blondie!" she said as she went to go stand by Serenity and Yugi. During the duel Yami took control. Joey looked like he was going to lose but he ended up winning. Odeon, his appoint, told them that Namu was the real Marik. Joey, Yami, and Lilly went to his side. Namu then started to have a fight with his evil self, who had finally shown

"Who are you?" asked Yami as he left Odeon's side. Lilly fallowed and stood next to him.

"I am the real Marik and now I will finish what the other couldn't. I will have your power, with your puzzle around my neck where it belongs, and you're Queen as mine!" he said. Everyone looked shocked or in Seto's and Yami's case, angry, or in Tea's case happy because of the thought of Lilly being gone.

"I won't let you win!" yelled Yami as he stepped in front of Lilly.

"I don't care about all your Egyptian fairytales, but leave my little sister out of them!" yelled Seto at Marik.

"You will be my Queen!" said Marik to Lilly.

'**Something isn't right about him. It's like he is more evil then earlier. Wait! Could it be that he is the dark part of Marik? Like Yugi and Yami or Ryou and Bakura? Yugi and Ryou are Hikari's, or the light, while there Yami's, or the dark, are Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura. Maybe Marik is a Hikari and then there is his Yami, Yami Marik. I hope that's it because if it's not then there's no way of stopping him. If there is a good Marik then maybe he is still in there and will be able to help us stop his bad self"** thought Lilly to herself as he looked at him. **'I just hope I'm right.'**

After that, they took Odeon to the doctors on the blimp to make sure he was okay. They said he was fine but would be unconscious for a while. They then went back to the main hall to see who would duel next.

**#4 Mai Valentine and #5 Marik Ishtar**

Everyone went up to the dueling platform for the duel. All of Mai's friends were afraid for her. If she lost this duel, she could lose more than a chance at the championships.

They were taken to the shadow realm and whenever Mai lost a monster, she lost part of her memory of one friend for each monster. First it was Tea (not that a lot of them cared). Then Joey. Lilly stood next to Yami and looked at Mai with a sad face.

"What can we do to help her?" she asked.

"We can use our Millennium Items to help her remember" said Yami. She looked at him and nodded. He grabbed her hand and an eye appeared on their foreheads. They then appeared in Mai's mind.

"You're not alone Mai" said Yami.

"Were here for you when you need us" said Lilly.

"Lilly? Yugi? What are you both doing up here?" she asked.

"Yes, Why?" asked Marik angry. After a little talking to Mai, both Yami and Lilly left her mind.

When Mai was dulling again, she managed to get the Wing Dragon of Ra from Marik and give it to herself, but she couldn't play it because she couldn't read the Egyptian writing on it.

She played the card, but since she couldn't read the righting, Marik was able to get it on his side. He then had Mai changed and was going to attack. Joey got on the platform and ran to Mai and tried to talk to her and she heard him. Marik had The Wing Dragon of Ra was about to attack them when Yami got in front of them and took the attack. He then fainted and Mai lost. Marik went to her and sent her mind into the shadow realm.

'**Oh no. Who else will we end up losing to this maniac?'** thought Lilly as she went to Yami to check if he was okay while Joey went to Mai. **'But who will duel next? Will I have to go agents big brother? Or not?'**


	14. The Last Three Duels! (edited)

**The Fourth Duel**

Everybody was in Mai's room. They were watching her.

"She still won't wake up" said Serenity as she and Lilly sat on chairs near Mai's bed.

"I hope she wakes up soon" said Lilly.

"Why don't you guys go to the next duel? Lilly has to go anyway and we don't all have to be here" said Serenity.

"She's right" said Yami.

"I wonder who's going next" said Joey.

When they got to the main hall they saw everyone there and waited to see who would duel next.

**#1 Seto Kaiba and #8 the masteries duelist, who Lilly knew was Ishizu.**

' **Wait a minute; isn't Ishizu's last name Ishtar? Doesn't that make her Marik's sister or something?'** Lilly thought to herself. Her eyes widened at the thought.

Everyone then went to the dueling arena and saw Seto already waiting for his appoint.

"Good luck big brother" said Lilly with a smile to her brother. He gave a small smile back.

"Yeah! Good luck Kaiba!" said Joey. Seto glared at him.

"I don't need luck" he said back.

"Why I ought to kick his sorry ass" said Joey.

"Calm down Joey" said Yami.

Then the 8th duelist appeared. She stepped onto the platform and then Rollin asked for her name.

"Ishtar" she said.

'**I knew it!'** thought Lilly with a smile.

"Hi Ishizu!" said Lilly.

"Hello my queen" she said with a smile to Lilly.

"Why are you here?" asked Seto.

"To save my brother" she said.

They then started to duel. Every once in a while she would start talking to Marik.

'**No matter what she will always take care of her little brother'** thought Lilly,** 'I hope we get him back for both his and her'**

As the battle went on, Ishizu started to tell Seto about his future and eventually something happened to Seto that let him win. Everyone then went back to the main hall to see who Lilly would go agents.

**#0 Emilee and #2 Joey**

"Looks like it's you against me!" said Emilee with a smile.

"Yup!" said Joey as they went up to the dueling platform. Once they were there Joey and Lilly got ready.

"This duel is between Joey Wheeler and Lilly Kaiba" said Rollin.

Then the duel started.

"You first Joey" said Lilly.

"Sure" he said.

"Has anybody realized that we have never seen Lilly duel before?" asked Serenity.

"She's right" said Duke.

"Then this will be the first" said Yami.

"I play Jinso and one face down card" said Joey. Lilly looked at him.

"I draw!" she said and then looked at her card. She smiled, "I play the magic card Favorite Summoning! This card allows me to summon any two cards in my deck or in my hand to the field and I chose my Light Magician and my Light Magician Girl!"

The two cards then appeared on the duel arena.

"There so pretty" said Serenity.

"Yeah" said Tristan and Duke in awe.

"Now I play another magic card called Sibling Destruction! This card allows my Light Magician siblings to attack your life point directly and it also gives them a power up of whatever life points I have" she said.

"Wow! That's gives her Light Magican2150 and her Light Magician Girl a 2250! And if they attack she automatically wins!" said Mokuba. Everyone just stared in awe.

"Now attack my Magicians!" she said as they attacked. Joey's life points went to zero.

"She won in one tern!" said Tristan. Lilly walked to Joey and smiled.

"That was fun! I was lucky I pulled that card on my first tern" she said. He smiled back.

"You're really good! You didn't even give me time to fight back!" he said. They then went back to their rooms.

Lilly went with Seto to the information room because he was having Mokuba, Lance, and James look up the text on The Wing Dragon of Ra.

"Have you guys been able to translate the text on The Winged Dragon of Ra yet?" asked Seto.

"Were pretty close" said Lance.

"But there's a problem" said James.

"The computer mainframe can't decipher the last few words" said Mokuba. Lilly and Seto then looked at the righting.

"I can read it" said Seto in shock.

"I can to" said Lilly.

After a few seconds, both older siblings fell to the floor. Hey had started to remember some of the things they were told over the few weeks.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Lance.

"Yeah. Are you okay brother?' Lilly asked Seto.

"Seto?" asked Mokuba.

After a few minutes, Rollin announced that the first round was over and the second round.

"The four remaining finalist are; Yugi, Marik, Emilee, and Seto. The dueling will continue at are next destination" he said.

Lilly went to check on Mai and saw the gang already there.

"Hay guys" she said with a smile. They all greeted her. She went to Serenity and gave her a hug, "She'll be back soon. I promise"

Ishizu came in and started to tell everyone about how Marik used to be. From when he first saw the outside world to becoming evil. She then gave the necklace to Yugi.

"I think it would be better if Lilly held it" he said as he gave it to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yup" he said. She smiled and put it on.

Everyone then left except Tea and Ishizu. Once Ishizu left, Lilly went to her.

'**I know you're inside Tea. You want to stop your evil self"** she said to Tea. She then saw her eyes turn completely blue.

'**How did you know?'** asked Marik as he appeared near Tea, **'And how can you speak to me without moving your mouth?'**

'**A gift of mine. I won't stop you. I can see that you mean good now. Just be careful. I don't think your sister will be able to take it if she found out she lost you forever.'**

'**Don't worry I will.'**

'**But if you can't stop him and get sent to the shadow realm, me and my friends will stop him and get you back,'** she thought to him with a smile. He smiled back.

'**Thank you,'** He said as she left the room.

'**You're welcome.'**

Lilly went to her younger brother's room to make sure they were asleep. Once she made sure they were asleep, she then went to her room and saw that Seto wasn't there yet.

'**I wonder where he is'** she thought. She then got dressed in her P.J.s and went to bed.

Not long after falling asleep she found herself in a room.

"Holy crap! Where am I?" she asked.

"Lilly, what are you doing in my mind?" asked Yugi as he looked at her.

"I don't know. I went to bed and now I'm here."

"Well let's go look for Yami and see what's up."

"Mkay!" she said as they went out the door and went to Yami's door. They then went in.

"Holy shit! I would hate to get lost in here!" said Lilly.

"Yeah" said Yugi.

"Something wrong?" asked a voice. They turned around to see Yami.

"Were you trying to scare the living shit out of me?" she asked with a red face. He just smirked.

"Ass hole," she whispered to herself. Yugi herd and laughed. Yami just started at them.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing!" said Emilee in a cute innocent voice. Yugi laughed at Yami because his face was a little red. Though Yugi's face was red too, he thought she looked cute.

"You must of have been restless to be here," he said to Yugi and then looked at Lilly, "But why are you here?"

"I don't know? Maybe you wanted me to be here so much I just ended up here" she said eyeing both boys suspiciously. They both blushed.

"Well, anyway, I was a little nervous" said Yugi.

"Yes, occurs, tell me what's on your mind"

"Things seem to be getting out of hand lately," said Lilly as she looked in a random direction.

"And the dangers growing," said Yugi.

"That's true. It grows as we get near are destiny," said Yami.

"So that's why. I think I'm starting to understand this place. I think I'm starting understand why it's so complex."

"How?" asked Lilly as she stood at the side of the two boys and looked at them.

"All these confusing paths, they represent the mysteries of your past!" he said looking around.

"And all the questions he has about the future!" said Lilly, understand what Yugi was getting at.

"That's right!" said Yami.

"I know we will figure this all out and I'm not letting anyone stand in our way!" said Yugi with a huge smile.

"Me tooz!" said Lilly.

They then walked to some steps and sat on them. Yami started to talk to Yugi about the last time he was there. Lilly just looked at all the places around her.

'**I want to go and look around so bad, but I'm afraid I'll get lost! But it's so tempting!**' she thought to herself with anime tears.

She couldn't take it anymore and got up and went looking around.

'**Well I couldn't find anything so I should go back to the boys. I wonder if they noticed I was gone'** she thought as she tried to find her way back, **'Oh SHIT! I KNEW I WOULD GET LOST BUT STILL I DO IT!'**

She then started to run into different rooms. She finally gave up and went through a door that led her to a bed room.

**'I guess I'll just wait here'** she thought as she finally collapsed on the bed.

"I really need to learn not to wonder off that much, but then I would be so bored and what would be the fun in that?" she said as she closed her eyes.

"You wouldn't gat as lost as much," said a voice. She then felt the bed move. She opened her eyes to see Yami above her. She raised an eye brow.

"But what would I do if I could look around places? I would be so bored out of my mind that I would die!" she said. He just raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with being dead?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well if I died I wouldn't be in a puzzle, I would be in the afterlife and you and everyone else would never be able to see me again" she said while closing her eyes again. He smiled at her.

"I would make you come in the puzzle and stay with me no matter what," he stared. He then leaned next to her ear with a smirk on his face, "You are my Queen and no one can take you away from me, no matter what they do to you or me. Besides, I thought I made that clear a long time ago," he then moved his head back so that he could see her reaction.

Her eyes shot open and her face was red. She didn't realize that he was still hovering over her, so when she shot up to get up, she ended up slamming herself against him, knocking both of them off the bed. He had landed on the floor and she landed on him. Both closed their eyes when they fell. When they opened them, they saw that their lips were touching, they were kissing. Both their faces turned red. Lilly tried to get up, but felt something holding her. She turned her head and saw that it was Yami's arms wrapped around her waist. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her. She blushed even more. She then felt him put one of his hands on her head. She looked him in the eyes and let him push her head down. When he stopped her lips were about to touch his.

"You're my Queen and I won't let anyone take you away from me," he said as he kissed her. His eyes were closed. At first hers were opened but then they closed and the two started to kiss.

After a while, they separated gasping for breath. Lilly then got up and so did Yami. Lilly blushed and looked the other way.

"You do realize that, technically, I'm not your queen, just her reincarnation. Moe then likely she is waiting for you," said Lilly, nervous after what had happened.

"Yes, but you are what I have to the past, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. You may not be my original queen, but you are still her. I do love you, but I know that loving you would be impossible, do to our circumstances," said Yami with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Um. I think I should go back to my own mind" she said.

"Yeah" he said as he noticed she started to disappear.

"See you later" she said as she woke up in her room. She looked around and saw that her brother still wasn't there.

**'Next time, I'm going to make sure he's in bed like I do the other three' **she thought to herself. She then heard a knock on her door; she changed really quickly, and went to open it.

"Hay Hikari!" said Yugi as Tea glared at her from behind him.

"Hay!"

"What happened to you back there?"

"I wondered off and got lost!" she said with a smile. He looked at her a started to laugh.

"Well I want to go look at the dueling arena. I think something's going on up there."

"Okay!" she said as the three went to the elevator and went up.

When they got there, they saw a shadow game.

"Oh shit!" said Lilly.

"Bakura is in there and he must be dueling against Marik," said Yugi.

"Oh Ryou!" said Lilly. She looked at Yugi, but saw Yami standing there instead.

"If he loses this duel, he will be sent to the shadow realm. Enough people have gotten hurt already, so please go back down stairs!" he said to both girls.

"No way! I'm staying!" said Lilly.

"But -"

"Keep on trying to get me to leave and I'll push you over board" she said. He looked at her and nodded.

"We must put an end to Marik's plans!"

"We will!" she said with a smile.

"You make it sound so easy, but he seems to get stronger and more evil with each duel and I fear the darker Marik becomes, the hard it will be to shield the world from his raft. Now he's targeting my friends because of a grudge he holds against me. He also wants to take you because you were once my Queen. We have to stop him before his insanity claims anymore of are friends or, maybe, even you."

"Don't worry! Were your friends and we will stay with you no matter what!" said Tea.

'**If you're a good enough friend you wouldn't have to remind your friends constantly that they have their friends. I mean even I give the occasional friend speech but that's only like once in a while. Not every single day!'** thought Lilly annoyed. Yami looked at her shocked.

'**That isn't nice,"** thought Yami back to her. Her eyes widened.

'**Oh shit! I sent that to you when I meant to think that to myself. Oh well, now you know my little secret or, at least, part of it,' **she thought back and looked at him with a wink and a smile. He smiled back. Tea saw that they were ignoring her and was mad.

After a few second, Yami went into the shadows, leaving Lilly and Tea there.

"Lilly," said Tea.

"Yeah," she said and looked at her. She saw that her eyes were completely blue, "Marik?"

"I need your help. Do you know what room my sister is in?"

"Yeah. Fallow me," she said as she led him there.

Once there she left to look for her brother to see if she could get him to sleep. She went down a few doors and finally found him.

"Big brother, what are you still doing up? Even you need some sleep. Besides, there's another round of finals tomorrow or today. . . what time is it again?" she said to him

"I know that, Hikari, that's exactly what I'm preparing for. Were currently on cores to Kaiba Corp Island. This is where the finals will take place and a champion will be crowned. It's a fitting place for our victory and some we will arrive."

"Our victory?"

"Yes I shall get first place and you shall be runner up."

"Okay!" she said with a smile. He smiled back at her. He then started to tell her about how he was going to show the world that he was better than his step-father.


	15. Virtual Duel! (edited)

Lilly was sleeping in a chair in the control room of the ship, when she felt a violent shake wake her up.

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked at the boys. Seto ran into the room and stood by her.

"The blimp is changing courses on its own!" said Mokuba.

"See!" said Lance as they all looked to see that they were right.

"Impossible. How can this be?" asked Seto.

"I don't know. It's as if the auto pilot was reprogrammed!" said one of the men.

"Then shut it down and do it right now!" said Lilly.

"Hay! What's up with the turbulence?" asked Joey as he and the others ran into the room.

"Yeah! Some of us sleep past five!" said Tristan.

"Oh no! The auto pilot isn't responding, Mr. Kaiba!" said the same man from before. Everything then started to tilt to the side. Since James, Mokuba, and Lance were in a seat that was surrounded on all sides, they were safe from tipping over, but everyone else wasn't. Lilly and Seto held onto the sides of the seat as everyone else tried not to fall.

"Make it respond!" said Seto.

"But it's rejecting every signal one of my commands. What should I do?"

"I pay you good money, so do whatever it takes to get us back on course!" said Seto.

"That piece of junk?" asked Tristan.

"Hay! Watch what you're calling junk. That's where are company started!" said Mokuba.

"Is that the final dueling site?" asked Yugi.

"It is," said Lilly.

"I built it from the ruins of my step-fathers empire. It symbolizes the triumph of new over old" said Seto as Yugi and the others looked at him.

"Kaiba Corp wasn't always a game company. The corporation was originally set up by are stepdad to construct weapons and high-tech vehicles for war, but then Seto toke over and changed all that. That island out there used to be the company's main headquarters, until my brother tore all the military factories. Then he built that tower over the rubble to symbolize the new Kaiba Corporation!" Said Mokuba.

"That's enough Mokuba!" said Seto angrily.

"I think we hit a sore spot," said Joey.

"I got it! The navigator is taking commands from an outside sores. Someone's hacked into the main frame and reset the coordinates!" said Rollin.

"That's not possible!" said James.

"The security system on this ship is state of the art!" said Lance.

"Are situation is getting worse! We're losing altitude!" said Rollin as they started to plummet.

"We can see that you buffoon!" said Seto.

"Everyone hold on to something!" he said as they skid on the water, "Is everyone okay?"

"You mean besides the whiplash and the sprained ankle?" asked Tristan as he got up from the floor. He and everybody else were on the floor. The only ones that weren't; Mokuba, James, and Lance, because they were in there seats, and Serenity, Lilly, and Seto, because Lilly had pulled Serenity to her side and Seto was holding on to them.

"Can you say law suet!" yelled Joey.

"Try the emergency override system!" said Lilly.

"It's no use! I've been completely looked out!"

Then a boy appeared on the TV. He started to say that he would be the one calling the shots and said how he and Seto went a long way back. He said his name was Noah. Then a machine came out of the water and they started to descend to it. Once in, Noah told them to fallow his orders or else.

"Stay here," said Seto as he started to go outside.

"No! You can't go alone!" said Lilly.

"I'm going to you, Noah, alone. Have any problems with that?" he asked. Right after they started to get shot at by lasers.

"What to reconsider that?" asked Noah.

"I'll answer for him!" said Joey.

"Now let's try again, shall we Seto. Please be so kind to step out of the ship WITH your friends!"

They all went outside.

"Let me handle this and we will be out of here soon," said Seto.

"Look I don't know want this kid's beef is with you, but it's are problem now to. So why don't you just get over yourself?" said Joey.

"Now will you all proceed straight ahead and we can continue this party," said Noah as the doors in front of them opened. They then started to walk down the hallway till they reached another room.

Once they reached the other room, they were surrounded by light and evil laughter. Then the Big five appeared.

"It can't be!" said Seto.

"You should have known we'd be back, Seto Kaiba, for revenge!" said one of them. All five men looked at the group in a weird way, causing Lilly and Serenity to move behind their older brothers, "Surprised to see us again Kaiba?"

"So you know these men?" asked Tristan.

"Suddenly I feel really under dressed!" said Duke.

"They seem really familiar," said Yugi.

"These are the five creeps that tried to get rid of Seto and take over Kaiba Corp. Gansly, Crump, Johnson, Nesbit and Lector. Also known as the Big Five!" said Mokuba.

"That's right! They trapped Kaiba in cyber land till we saved him!" said Joey.

"Almost right?" said Seto as he started to tell his story with the Big Five. They then started to talk to the Big Five about a new game they were going to play.

"It's a game your all quite familiar with. It's a game of virtual duel monsters tournament and you're all invited to play!" said one of them.

"Why do you guys want to duel us?" asked Yugi.

"Our minds have been trapped in here for so long, we've lost our bodies," said one.

"But if we defeat you in Noah's virtual world, we'll return to the real world, but in your bodies," said another.

"No one's taking over my body again!" said Joey.

"Now, it is time to pay a special visit to are virtual dueling world!" said another as everything around them went wacky.

"I'm sure you'll find this world unlike anything you've ever seen," said another. They all found themselves on the ground. They got up and saw that they were in a forest.

"It's a jungle!" said Tristan.

"Not quite," said Yugi.

"What do you mean Yugi, it looks like a jungle to me!" said Tea.

"Weren't you listening?" asked Lilly.

"This environment is virtual," said Seto.

"Brother I'm scared!" said both Lilly and Serenity as they ran to their older brothers when they saw something that scared them. Then the ground underneath them started to shake.

"I don't like the sound of that" said Mokuba. Then a giant dinosaur came out.

"Now don't be s-s-s-cared" said Joey, "It's just a hologram"

"Are you sure?" asked Serenity.

"Don't I seem sure?" asked Joey as they all ran except for Lilly and Seto. It then tried to attack them, but went through them and walked away.

"So fake," said Lilly rolling her eyes.

"But you were afraid earlier?" asked Seto.

"It came out of no were!"

Then a Seto clone came out and the Big Five started to explain the duels to us through it and another clone. After that, they were back in the room they were before.

"Our scanners show that your chances of escape are 0% and falling quickly," said one of them as they all laughed.

"Let's start this! You stiffs are going down!" said Joey.

"Who's going down?" asked one of them as a whole formed under Joey and he feel through it. It then closed up.

"Joey! No!" said Serenity as she, James, and Lance tried to get to him.

"As you can see, we plan on separating you all before the duels," said one as everyone started to fall into holes. Tea fell through one, then Serenity, Lance, and James, then Duke and Tristan, then Seto and Mokuba, and finally Lilly and Yugi.

**~ With Joey ~**

Joey woke up near a castle.

"I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore" he said.

**~ With Tea ~**

Tea was in a canyon.

"Great now what?" she asked looking around.

**~ With Serenity, James, and Lance ~**

Serenity, James, and Lance were in a forest near a lake.

"Hello!" asked James.

"Is anybody there!" yelled Lance.

"Can anybody hear us!" asked Serenity.

**~ With Duke and Tristan ~**

Duke and Tristan were in a house.

"Duke, Duke, Speak to me buddy!" said Tristan to Duke.

"Where's Serenity and Lilly?" he asked.

**~ With Seto and Mokuba ~**

Seto and Mokuba were deep in a forest.

"Seto! Are you okay?" asked Mokuba as he shock Seto to wake him up.

"I've been in better moods. And you?" said Seto as he got up.

"I'm fine. I think"

**~ With Lilly and Yugi ~**

Lilly and Yugi ended up deep in a forest.

"Dimmit!" said Lilly.

"It's okay, we'll find the others," said Yugi.

"I hope so," she said back.

"All the stuff here looks so real. It's hard to believe it's virtual," said Yugi.

"Well you better get used to this place because I'm going to make sure you never leave," said a voice as something came out of the water. "Are you familiar with the phrase 'it's time to duel?' Well this is the last time you're both ever going to hear it. Why, you both look like you don't recognize me, children, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. Well I'm Gansly, former vice-president of strategy and Kaiba Corp. and a proud founding member or the Big Five. But for now I have taken the form of the Deep Sea Worrier."

"Big deal Gansly, you don't scare us!" said Yugi.

"Behind your virtual disguise is a sad old man!" said Lilly.

"You wouldn't stand a chance in a duel against ether one of us if your life depended on it!"

"Did you say my life, Yugi; once I defeat you I will finally have a life again!"

"What are you saying?"

"Don't tell me you've forgot the rules of our game already. If you win, which you won't, you're free to go and if I win, I get to return to the real world in your body. I can't wait to be young again, but I will have to change the hair cut of yours and I'm sure your friends will be a perfect fit for the rest of the Big Five!"

"Keep dreaming pal!" said Lilly getting mad she was going to go and get ready to duel him when Yami stepped in front of her.

"Listen Gansly, you and the others won't succeed in keeping my friends here. Mark my words!" he said getting into a fighting stance.

'**What the hell you goanna do? Jump him or something?'** Lilly thought to him with a sweat drop.

'**That's what it looks like,'** thought Yugi as he appeared next to them.

'**I think he's trying to act cool.'**

'**That or he could be trying to impress you," **thought Yugi with a bit of annoyance and jealousy.

'**Who Knows?'**

'**You both realize that I can hear you?'** asked Yami.

'**Yup!'** they both answered innocently.

"Really, that's if you can keep up with the new rules!" he said to Yami.

"Just try me!" said Yami back to him as he made sure Lilly was right behind him. Gansly started to explain the rules to them again. The cards started to appear in front of Yami.

"Since real cards aren't valid in this world, you'll have to build a new deck from scratch."

"Wow! So many cards!" said Lilly as she looked over Yami's shoulder as he picked cards.

"Careful. Don't let any jems slip by."

"Alright. Let's go!" said Yami.

"How quickly we forget. Chose a deck master and I'll even be kind enough to let your girlfriend help you," he said to them. Yami then looked at his cards with Lilly looking over his shoulder. He was going to pick the Dark Magician, when Coribo started to move.

"I think he wants to be your deck master," said Lilly to him as Coribo appeared out of its card and dance around. Lilly started to laugh.

"Coribo?" asked Yami.

"Interesting choice," said Gansly.

"Hold on! I didn't choose him!" he said back as Coribo started to rub against his face.

"He's so cute!" said Lilly as he went to her next. She gave the fluff ball a hug.

"Sorry. Once a deck master is chosen, it cannot be changed. Besides, it looks like your girlfriend likes him."

"Great," said Yami as he swatted Coribo away from them. He then looked at him, "I didn't chose you, but now we must win the together," Coribo nodded.

"Aw! You both look so cute!" said Lilly as she looked at them. Coribo went to her and started to float around her. She smiled and laughed. Yami looked at them and smiled.

"What a beautiful girl. Maybe once I win your body, I'll take her with me," said Gansly. Lilly paled.

"Go to hell Bitch!" she yelled.

"Feisty. I like that!" he said as Lilly got even more freaked out and hid behind Yami.

They then started to duel.

'**There talking more than dueling!'** thought Lilly, who was completely bored.

'**Don't worry, they'll start dueling soon!'** said Yugi as he appeared next to her to keep her company. She then looked at him.

'**I just realized how short you are compared to Yami!'** she said. He looked at her.

'**How can you see me? And that's not nice!'**

'**Another ability of mine and I just speak the truth!'** he then left and she just watched the duel.

As the duel went on, Yami was attacked by his own monster and went skidding back.

"Are you okay?" asked Lilly.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said as he went back to dueling.

'**I hope this ends soon and we can leave soon,'** Lilly thought to herself.

As the duel went on Yami eventually was on his stomach on the ground. Lilly ran to him.

"Are you okay? You've got to get up? Please!" she said as she started to cry thinking he was badly hurt.

"Looks like your down for the count!" said Gansly.

"Never!" he said as he started to get up. Once he was up, Lilly gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Please be more careful," she said and then backed away. He looked at her a nodded. Then they continued dueling.

Yami was about to lose, but then Coribo multiple and became a wall. After a little more dulling, Yami won. He then knelt on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. It's time to find are friends, there is no way of telling what dangers Noah has put are friends through."

"I hope my brothers are okay,"

A door then appeared in front of them and they went through it.


	16. Penguins and Judges! (Edited)

Lilly and Yugi were running through a tunnel that didn't seem to end. They had stopped to catch their breath really quick and then continued running till a whole opened up under nether them and they fell through.

When Lilly opened her eyes, she saw Tea looking at her.

"Were am I?" asked Lilly.

"I found you on the ground after a portal appeared," said Tea as she helped her up.

"Where's Yugi? I was with him when a whole opened up underneath us and we fell through."

"I didn't see him. Maybe he ended up some place else."

"Let's just hope he's okay" she said as they walked to a lake and saw penguins. They then got on the boat with them and when they asked them a question, they all got off the boat and swam away. When they got to land they looked at all the penguins.

"Hi, we come in peace?" said Lilly.

"Take us to your master?" asked Tea. They then started to clear a space for them. They then saw a lot of stairs.

"If we have to climb all those stairs, there better be someone who speaks English," said Tea as they started to climb.

Once they reached the top, they opened the doors and saw a penguin that turned out to be Crump, former accountant of Kaiba Corp.

He then said that he would duel one of them. Both girls decided Lilly because she knew more about dueling then Tea did.

Remembering what she had seen Yami do when he was forced to duel, she picked her cards. Her deck master was the Light Magician Girl.

They then started to duel.

_~ Sometime Later ~_

Lilly was doing the best she could do, since she still didn't know that much about the new rules and such. One was when ether of them lost life points, ice world surround them

"Man, its cold!" said Tea.

"I can't take it much longer!" said Lilly.

Lilly was about to play a card when Light Magician Girl put her hand over hers.

'**Hikari wait!'** she said as Lilly looked at her, **'My deck master ability allows us to talk telepathy. I'm here to guide you.'**

"Okay. You have my trust!" Lilly said as the both grabbed the card and played it, "I play Offering to the Doom. I then switch my monster from defense to attack mood. Revel Fire Sorcerer. Now let's warm up!"

Fire Sorcerer used her fire to warm up Lilly and Tea.

"That's better!" said Tea.

"Now I activate my monsters special ability. Now attack!" she said as her monster attacked. It took down a lot of his life points.

"Now your rule is against you!" said Tea.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a penguin. We like the cold" he said as he then played a penguin and gave it a sword.

"That's not good!" said Lilly. Her monster was destroyed and ice formed around her legs.

"You're sick!" said Tea as she watched helplessly.

"It will all be over soon. Your life points are down almost 50% and with no monsters to hide behind. You're out in the cold!"

"It's freezing!" said Tea.

"My legs are numb!" said Lilly as she shivered. The Light Magician Girl just looked at the girls in worry.

**Lilly/2250 – Crump/2200**

"I can't feel my toes!" said Lilly. She grabbed a card in her shaking hand.

'**Be strong,'** said Light Magician Girl.

"Alright!"

"Hurry so I can have a body again!" said Crump.

"If I play you and he attacks you I done!" said Lilly as she looked at her deck master.

"So very true."

"I play one monster face down in defense mood and end my tern!"

"An extremely desperate move for an extremely desperate girl. And my hand continues to grow more powerful. And now take this! Flying Penguin attack!" he said as his monster attacked Lilly's. She then drew a card.

'**This should come in handy!'** she thought.

"Play whatever card you like, but I will win!" he said as Lilly drew another card.

'**It's not powerful enough!' **she thought.

'**Hikari, don't give up so fast. He has a secret skill that can help you.' **

"Hu? What kind of a skill? Wait I know!" she said as she played the card, "Let's go!" she then used his special ability to give him more points and then she had him attack.

"We're safe!" said Tea.

"For now," said Lilly.

Crump then played another monster and when Lilly sent hers to attack it. When his monster was destroyed, Crump activated Revenge Sacrifice. He then sent a card to attack her. The ice around her went up to her waist.

"Lilly!" said Tea.

'**There's nothing I can do!'** thought Lilly.

'**Yes you can! Play me! It's your only hope!'** said The Light Magician Girl

"I move Light Magician Girl to the field!" she said.

"Don't you realize that if your deck master is destroyed, you automatically lose!' he said to her. He then brought back his Torpedo Penguin and had it attack Lilly directly. The ice had almost covered her hole.

"Lilly!" said Tea scared.

Lilly was getting scared but then the Light Magician Girl used her deck master special ability to bring back all the monsters that were destroyed. This allowed her to draw 4 new cards. She then looked at the four cards and saw the card she needed and played it.

"So, what exactly does this card do?' asked Tea.

"This is the card known as My Love is coming. It allows whatever monster I use it on to have their love to come to the field automatically. Whether I have the card or not," said Lilly as a purple sphere came and landed on her duel disk. It was the Dark Magician. He then appeared on the field.

"I don't know where he came from but I'm not complaining!" said Tea.

"What! My calculation said for sure that I would win!" said Crump.

"Neutral Magic attack!" said the Light Magician Girl as she and the Dark Magician combined there attacks. Then Crump lost and disappeared.

"Wow!" said Tea.

"I won!" said Emilee as the ice around her disappeared and she fell. Tea caught her and helped her up.

_~ Sometime Later ~_

When she woke up she saw Tea and Yugi looking down on her.

"Lilly!" said Tea as she hugged her, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You did it!" said Yugi.

"I was almost a human Ice pop!" said Lilly as she hugged both her friends, "I'm so glad to see you both!"

"We are too!" said Yugi.

The three then started to walk. Lilly was shivering like crazy while the other two were alright.

"Lilly, are you okay?" asked Tea.

"Y-yeah, just a little c-c-cold," she said. Both Tea and Yugi looked at each other than at her. Yugi then took off his jacket and gave it her.

"Here," he said to her with a small blush.

"A-are you s-sure?" she asked.

"Yeah! Besides, out of the three of us, you were the one trapped in ice!" said Tea.

"Thanks!" she said back to them as they continued walking.

They then saw a door.

"Look a door!" said Lilly.

"I wonder where it leads!" said Tea.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Yugi as they ran to it.

When they went through it they saw Joey dueling someone.

"Who let in the draft?" asked Joey.

"Joey!" said the three.

"Hay! Yugi, Tea, Lilly! Were ya been?" he asked.

"Order!" said one of the Big Five. Tea, Yugi, and Lilly then went to sit down and watch the duel. Lilly gave Yugi back his jacket, with a kiss on his cheek.

While watching, they saw Joey get attacked.

"Joey!' they yelled.

"Lucky move Jonson!" he said.

"He's in trouble!" said Yugi.

While he continued to duel, Lilly and Yugi started to get suspicious.

Then Noah appeared.

"Master, what brings you here?" asked Jonson.

"Silence!" he said.

"Yes."

"Time out! Stop the duel!"

"What's the deal?" asked Tea.

"Noah, you can't sir, please. I'm only a few moves away from taking over this fool's body!" said Jonson.

"You don't deserve that prize Jonson. Not after what you just pulled!" said Noah.

"So, he is a cheater!" said Joey.

"Sad to say, it's true. The honorable Judge Man is nothing but a fraud that has been cheating you from the very beginning. He's been using my virtual technology to tamper with your dice roll!"

"How bout I tamper with your face. M\r. So-called-man-of –justice!" said Joey as he looked at Jonson.

"Sir I had to make sure I won. I can't take it here any longer!" said Jonson.

"Your excuses bore me. I brought you to my world under my rules that you would defeat Seto Kaiba and his little friends, but if you cheat, I can't prove I'm more deserving then him. For years I lived in Seto's shadow, trying to prove that I'm the better one that I should be the president of Kaiba Corp. not him, and it's about time that I prove to Gozoboro Kaiba that he should have left the companied to me!" said Noah.

"What is he talking about?" asked Lilly.

Joey then complained that he still wanted to duel, so they did, but with Jonson playing fair this time. He then made Jonson pick a card from his hand. He tricked in to thinking he picked the wrong card so he switches what card to pick. He then attacked him and won.

"Go Joey!" said Lilly as they started to congratulate him.

Joey started to freak out after they told him that the Big Five wanted to duel them all. And with that they went looking for the rest of their friends.


	17. Virtual Mess!

Virtual Mess

Emilee, Tea, Joey, and Yugi were walking through a tunnel after going through a door earlier.

"I hope the others are okay" said Tea.

"I hope my little brothers are okay" said Emilee sadly. Joey put a hand on her shoulder.

"There fine! I just know it!" he said trying to cheer her up. She smiled at him.

"And if there not I'm going to kill you" she said in a sweet voice that scared Joey and caused the other two to laugh at his face.

Joey then started to run down the tunnel hoping to find his sister. The others ran after him.

"NO!" they heard a voice.

"That sounded like Serenity" said Tea.

"Joey" said Yugi.

"What?" said Joey.

"We will make sure that she's okay"

"Tristan!" said another voice.

"Were are you!" said another.

"That sounds like James and Lance" said Tea.

"Emilee" said Joey.

"Let's go! We need to make sure there okay and by the sound of it Tristan's in trouble" said Emilee as she looked at her friends. They nodded and started running.

They ran till they got to railing.

"Were are we?" asked Yugi. Emilee and Joey ran to the side.

"Serenity!" yelled Joey.

"James, Lance!" yelled Emilee.

"Up here!" said Joey. They started to talk then looked at Duke.

"Where's Tristan?" asked Emilee.

"Wasn't he with you?" asked Joey.

"No, he lost"

"Oh no Tristan" said Tea as she fell to the floor. Joey then started to tell Serenity not to give up.

The duel went on.

At the end of the duel, the guy they were facing refused to give back Tristan's body and left. Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Emilee ran down the stairs to their friends.

"Were all back together again" said Tea.

"Now all we need is Tristan" said Joey.

"And Seto and Mokuba too" said Emilee.

They walked out of the factory and found Seto and Mokuba. Once the little boys saw each other they ran to each other. Emilee ran to her older brother.

"Big brother I was so worried!" she said as she hugged him. He gave her a small hug.

"I'm glad you're okay to" he said. She was then tackled by her brothers with a hug. Then Tristan appeared and attacked Seto. They found out it wasn't Tristan, but one of the Big Five who had taken over his body. Emilee grabbed Mokuba as James and Lance went behind her. He was attacked by a robot monkey and then Joey tackled him and sent him into a wall. He then came out on a motorcycle and took Mokuba and Emilee, since she was holding on to him.

"You took something from us and now I take something from you. So now were even" he said as he rode away with them. Then a hole opened up under nether James and Lance.

"No!" said Seto.

"Let us go!" said Emilee.

"Come back here now!"

"To late he's gone" said Joey as they ran to catch up. They then heard a noise from behind them to see Seto on a motorcycle. He road by them and went after the man who took his siblings.

Emilee and Mokuba had passed out after a while.

Once they woke up they found themselves in a room near a fire place.

"Were are we?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know" said Emilee as she turned so see James and Lance there to.

"You're with me" Said a voice. They looked over to see Noah.

"Noah!" said Mokuba as he moved closer to Emilee.

"Stay away from us!" said Emilee.

"Wait till Seto finds out!" said Mokuba.

"Seto? Ha! He won't be rescuing you two anytime soon" said Noah.

"That's not true! Are brother wouldn't let anything happen to us"

"He's got his hands tied" said Noah as he turned a little and a TV screen appeared showing Seto about to duel.

"Seto!" said the four siblings.

"He'll have to make it pass my asoseit to get to the both of you"

"Is that one of the Big Five?" asked Emilee.

They then watched as the duel started. Lector then played a trap card that put a mask on him.

"That's not fair" said Lance.

"Finally a duel worth watching" said Noah as they continued to watch.

Lector ten did an attack that destroyed all of Seto's monsters and let them draw 5 cards and play whatever monster they chose.

"So they both start over" said Noah

"Go Seto!" yelled James, Lance, and Mokuba.

Lector then played a card that made a rocket that was heading straight at Seto.

"Oh God!" said Emilee.

They then saw the gang.

"Excellent, the gangs all here, Seto, you have an audience to witness your destruction." Said Noah.

"They found him" said Emilee.

"Seto's going to stop that freak, and then he'll rescue us. Got that!" said James.

"You seem quite confident that your brother cares about you all. Well guess again" said Noah.

"He does care! No matter what you see, he does!" said Emilee getting angry.

"She's right!" said Mokuba.

The missal from before then came down on Seto.

"NO!" yelled Emilee.

"Perfect" said Noah.

Lector then said it was time for Seto to pay for using others, especially his siblings.

"That's not true! He would never do that!" said Emilee,

"Were a team!" said Mokuba.

"Not all the time" said Noah.

"Hu?" said the siblings.

"Emilee, Mokuba, James, and Lance, its time you both learned the harsh truth about your brother. Listen to what Lector has to say" he said as they looked back at the screen to hear what he had to say.

He then said things that almost made Mokuba cry.

Emilee went to him and hugged him.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay" she said as she hugged him close to her.

Lector then began to say more things and Mokuba got mad and even said that Seto had taken Emilee and her brothers as his siblings to become more famous.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Emilee was in her new room at the Kaiba mansion_

'_**I guess I should go check on the boys'**__ she thought as she left the room and went to her little brothers. _

_When she got there, she saw that they were playing with Mokuba. They had finished putting things away and had decided to play. She then went to go see what Seto was doing._

_She went to his office and knocked._

"_Come in" said a cold voice. She opened the door and went in._

"_Hay Seto! I just wanted to say that -"_

"_Will you hurry up! I have things to do!" he yelled at her. She looked at him wild-eyed. She then got sad eyes and started to cry, but tried to make sure her voice didn't crack._

"_I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and my brothers out. Sorry for bothering you, I'll go now" she then ran out of the office to her room. _

_When she got there, she locked the door and slid down it and started to cry._

'_**He hates me! He only did it for his brother! For fame!'**__ she thought while she cried herself to sleep that night._

_~ End Flashback ~_

"I've herd enough! Seto would never try to hurt me on purpose" he said. Emilee then got up and covered his ears and told the other two to as well.

"That asshole is lying!" yelled Emilee. Then she uncovered his ears and the other two boys did as well.

The duel continued and Seto won.

"I know he would beat that freak!" said Mokuba.

"Yeah!" said the other three as they smiled at each other. Noah then looked at them.

"Mokuba, how can you still be on your brother's side after he used you to control Kaiba Corp or you, Emilee, after he used you to have more power?" he asked. They all looked at him.

"We would stand next to are brother no matter what!" said Emilee.

"Yeah!' said Mokuba, "Were family and nothing's going to separate us. Nothing." Said Mokuba as Noah looked at them angry.

"What do you think your brother is thinking right now?' he asked.

"Hu?"

"Tell me, do you both really think that your brother is going to save you or is he glad that you're all out of his way for good"

"Seto is going to come and get us and you're going to be sorry when he does"

"Is that right? Then why don't you ask him yourself because he's right behind you" said Noah. They both turned around.

"Seto!" said Mokuba as he looked at him. Seto then started to say mean things to them. Mokuba, James, and Lance looked at Noah and his eyes were red. They were then hypnotized.

"What did you do to them!" yelled Emilee. She looked at him and his eyes were red. Hers turned red after looking at him.

"I'm the only one in this world that cares for you four. I'm the only one you both can trust" said Noah.

"You're thee only one we can trust" said the four.

After the duel, a tunnel had appeared and Seto, Tea, and Yugi went through while the others were stuck behind.

Noah then appeared in front of Seto and took him to his families.

'Ah! Thanks for dropping in Seto" said Noah.

"Noah" said Seto, "Were are my little brothers and sister. I demand that you bring them"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Mokuba came out from behind Noah and Emilee, James, and Lance got up from the couch and stood next to them.

"Emilee, Guys!" he said.

"See Seto, your little brothers and sister are safe and sound. Thanks to me" said Noah.

"You're the one who took them from me in the first place! So I don't know what kind of stunt your trying to pull, just hand them over" he said as he started to walk tored them.

"Don't you remember, it was your ex-employ, Nesbit, who took your siblings. Maybe you should have been a better boss, Seto. Anyway, it was me who saved them from the Big Five. You should be thanking me" said Noah as Seto started to walk tored him, Emilee, and the boys. He went to them and grabbed both Mokuba's and Emilee's hands.

"Come on you four, let's go" he said.

"No!" said Mokuba as he broke free.

"Let go!" said Emilee as she did the same.

"What's wrong with you guys? Were getting out of here, right now" said Seto.

"Go without us!" said James as they ran back to Noah.

"Were staying right here!" said Lance.

"You just stood there and watch while they took us away, Seto"

"I what?" asked Seto, "Noah! What did you say to my siblings? What kind of lies did you fill my sibling's minds with?"

"Not one, Seto. They realized how little you care about them all by themselves, so, maybe you should take there advice and just go" said Noah.

"Snap out of it you four"

"Oh, it will take more than just shouting and yelling to erase all the memories from their minds. Think about all the times you abanded them"

"That's a lie! I never treated ether one of them like that!'

"Must you raise your voice?"

"Emilee! Mokuba! James! Lance! Please! Don't listen to Noah's lies. He's trying to drive us apart!"

"You've done enough!" yelled Noah as he turned to look at Mokuba, James, Lance and Emilee and put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. Emilee was sitting on a chair behind them, "I won't let him hurt either of you anymore. Let's go."

They then started to walk away.

"Get back here! Hay this isn't one of your sick game, Noah. You will not destroy the only family I have!" said Seto as they and Noah walked around the couch and Emilee, Lance, James, and Mokuba sat down on it.

"You have no family. Hahahahahahaha! You're all alone now!" he said as he said down between Emilee and Mokuba, "It seems to me that they would rather be my siblings and there not the only things I'll take from you"

"Enough!"

"As far as I'm conserved, you don't deserve anything you have now. So, I'll make sure you're possessions will go to someone who will"

"And who deserves to have what's mine?"

"It's time you learned the truth"

"What truth?"

A hologram then appeared behind Seto.

Tea and Yugi came into the room and Yugi showed Seto a picture. The picture was of Seto's step-father and Noah. They then watched the hologram to learn the truth about Noah's hatred tored Seto. They learned that Noah was Seto's stepdad's son.

Then a screen appeared and showed Joey, Duke, Serenity, and a monkey Tristan being attacked by 4 of the big five. Noah then left to take care of them, taking the younger Kaiba siblings with him.

After Noah took care of the four of the Big Five, Yugi, Tea, and Seto found the others and then they saw Tristan's body that the Big Five were all using. They then dueled Yami and Joey. Seto left to look for his siblings.

He walked in till he saw Kaiba Land. Something he planned on building later. He walked around it looking for his siblings.

Yugi and Joey beat the Big Five. They tried to cheat again so Noah got rid of them, for good. He then took the younger Kaiba siblings and went to challenge Seto.

Seto then found his way to Noah, who told him why he hadn't aged in years.

They then started to duel.

During the middle of the duel, Noah had the younger Kaiba siblings come and stand in front of him. He mad Seto chose; attack his siblings and keep Kaiba Corp. or not attack and lose Kaiba corp. He chose not to attack. He tried to find another way around it. Yugi then told him the way to save his siblings is in his deck. He then started to talk to them to snap them out of it. They eventually snapped out of it, but they couldn't go near him till after the duel.

After the duel, Seto lost but Mokuba, James and Lance went running to him. Right before they could get near him, all four of them turned to stone. Emilee ran to them to check on them and started crying. Yugi turned into Yami and he ran to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down. He then grabbed Seto's deck and said that he would duel Noah in Seto's place, he accepted. Yami walked closer to him and Emilee fallowed right behind. Noah then made it so that so that the ground around Yami and Emilee went up and the others were left with the stachu of the Kaiba boys.

"Don't worry, I'll save them" said Yami as he looked at her. She nodded.

"You better" she said giving a small smile to him. He gave on back.

"I will do anything that makes you happy, my Queen" he said. She blushed and they then concentrated on the duel.

While dulling, Noah started to turn them into stone. Yami came close to losing. He then got knocked out.

"Wake up!" yelled Emilee. She was the only one not turned into stone, "Please wake up"

He then got up. She then wanted to give him a card and she saw 6 cards appeared in his hand and then one in hers. He looked at her and smiled, then took the card from her. He then used Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack him and won. Everyone turned back to normal.

"Guys!" yelled Emilee as she looked at her brothers. She looked at Yami and hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

"I will do anything for you, my Queen" he said in a whisper as he hugged her back, "my love"

She looked at him shocked and then smiled.

"And I will do anything for you, my love" she said as the floating rock they were on went down.

Noah then tried to take Yami's body but found he couldn't. The group then figured out that they weren't sent to a vertical world but were knocked out and thought they were. Then Gozoboro appeared.

He then told them why he adopted Seto.

They tried to escape but all got separated.

Seto was dueling his step-father. Everyone else was trying to find a way out when Noah told them that a missile was going to destroy the main compute and kill them all. He told them to escape but told Yugi t stay. So they did as told. Since Noah had control of Mokuba's body, he was able to help, but in the end he gave Mokuba back his body and stayed while everyone else got out and onto the blimp and left. The missile then hit and made the underwater lab explode.

They then went back to their original plan of going to Kaiba Island.


	18. Semi-Finals Part 1

Angel: Sorry i haven't updated in such a long time, but i hope you like it now! All those who have been following this story, i hope you still want to read it.

Episode(s): 122 - 128

'**I wonder why i feel so connected to Yugi, i know one reason is Yami, but i feel like there is something more,' **thought Emi. **'i feel like i have to protect him from any danger, like if i don't, i would be a bad mother. I wonder why that is. Its probably because he's so small.'**

"I'm not that small! Am I?" asked Yugi as he went to go stand next to her as they looked at Yami''s mazy room.

"How did you know what i was thinking?" she asked him.

"I don't know, i just heard you."

"As did i," said Yami as he came to stand next to the two.

"I need to figure out how to get that to stop happening," she said.

"NO!" yelled Yugi as he went and hugged Emilee around the waist, shocked both her and Yami.

"Yugi, whats wrong?" asked Yami.

"I don't want you to be sad i heard that! I don't want you to make your voice go away!" he said as he stared to cry.

"Its okay Yugi, i wont" she said. She looked at Yami, trying to figure out what was wrong, he looked confused as well.

"Everything will be fine Yugi" said Yami as he went to hug the two. They wait a few minutes till Yugi feel asleep, Yami them picked him up and walked out of his room and went to Yugi's and placed him on his bed. Emilee then went and tucked him in and stared to clean his room.

"Why was he crying like that?" she asked Yami.

"I don't know."

"He sounded like a scared child."

"With everything going on, i don't blain him."

"You didn't let me finish, i meant that he was acting like a child who was about to be taken from his parents. Which reminds me, what do you know about his parents?"

"I asked his grandfather once, he told me that he found him in front of his shop when he was just a baby. He said that who ever left him, cared for him very much because he was wrapped in expensive blanket."

"How sad!" she said as she went to gibe Yugi a kiss on the forehead.

"We should get going," said Yami as he started to walk to the door.

"Okay," said Emilee as she went to fallow Yami.

"NO! MOMMY! DADDY! DONT LEAVE ME!" yelled Yugi as he started to thrash around on his bead. Both Yami and Emilee quickly rushed to his side.

"Its okay sweety, we're here" said Emilee in a motherly voice.

"No one is leaving you" said Yami in a loving voice. He then looked at his Queen and laid on the bed with Yugi. Emilee followed after. All three then went to sleep.

**~The Next Morning~**

"Does he always do that?" James asked Mokuba as Seto started going off about how he was going to be number one.

"Yeah" sighed Mokuba.

'**I wonder what happened with Yugi last night. Why did he scream for his parents like Yami and I were them? Poor boy, hopefully we can figure everything out soon'** thought Emilee to herself as Seto went on and on about winning his tittle back.

"We're here!" yelled Lance. We then all got up and went outside with all the others.

Once outside, Seto started to explain things and how he was going to beat Yugi/Yami at the very top. Yugi then switched places with Yami, who just smirked at the two older Kiaba siblings, causing Emilee to blush.

After a few outburst and threats, everyone then walked to the tower. Once inside, the rules of what was going to happened were explained to everyone.

**~Time Skip~**

After the four way duel, it was decided that the first two people to duel would be Emilee VS. Marik, then whoever won that fight would go against who ever won the battle between Yugi/Yami and Seto.

While Marik and Emilee are dueling, he creates a shadow game that causes the dullest to feel their monsters pain. Though it was a close battle, Emilee lost and fell into a coma.

"Emilee!" yelled her brothers as they ran to her side.

"NO!" yelled Yami as he ran to see if she was okay.

"Oh no," said Marik in face sympathy, "your Queen is hurt, i never meant to do that. Yet, it doesn't matter, when this is over i will bring her back to be MY Queen and she will rule at my side."

"That will never happen!" yelled Yami.

"Why wont it? You already failed to save her, what makes you think she will still love you?"

"You will pay for that!" yelled Seto. "Lets go Yugi! You and i have o duel, then im coming after you Marik!"

'**Emilee! Come back! Don't go!' **sobbed Yugi.

'**Everything will be fine Yugi, we will get her back' **said Yami

'**We have to!'** cried Yugi.

'**We will!'**

"She should have dueled better. This just proves shes a bad dullest" said Tea.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Serenity as she stood over her best friend's sleeping body next to Seto, shocking everyone, "You know nothing about her! She's a wonderful dullest and you're just jealous of her! Why do you have to be so mean!"

"She's right," said Seto as he put his are around her to try and get her to stop crying, he didn't like to see girls cry.

"Mr. Kiaba, we are going to take Miss Kaiba to the infirmary" said one of his workers.

"Go"

"Joey!" yelled Serenity as she ran to her older brother for confert.

"We'll get her back. Yug's gunna save her" he told her as he held her.

"Lets begin the last semi-final match" said Seto as he and Yami got in place to duel.

"LETS DUEL!"


	19. Semi-Final Part 2

Episode(s): 129 - 137

Mokuba, James, and Lance were trying to get the engines on the blimp working again.

"We have to keep trying!" yelled Lance, thinking his sister might die. The boy was close to tears.

"Yeah!" said the other two, also thinking they were going to lose their sister.

**~With Emilee~**

"Damn, that hurt" she said as she got up off the floor. She looked around to see where she was at hen she noticed two doors. She was going to try to decided what door to go through when she heard crying from one of them.

"Who's crying?" she asked herself as she opened the door to see Yugi, who looked up to see her when she dd.

"EMILEE!" he yelled as he went to hug her around the waist.

"Hay sweety, what's wrong?"

"We thought you were gone! After your battle with Marik, he sent you to the shadow realm."

"If that's so, then why am I here?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Strange" she said That's when his eyes widen.

"I think I know why!" he yelled as he smiled at her.

"Oh?"

"YEAH! I think it's because the pharaoh and I love you so much! Some how we were able to pull your mind into the puzzle and keep you from going to the shadow realm!"

"That makes sense" she thought as she went to sit on the bed. Yugi followed her and layed down.

"I thought we were going to lose you," he said as he started to cry again. Emilee then layed down nest to him and hugged him.

"Cant get rid of me that easy,"she said as she held him.

**~Back with everyone else~**

"We got the helicopter coming!" yelled Lance as James went to go tell the others.

"I wonder if we can send video," though Mokuba to himself as he and Lance started to mess with the computer.

"Looks like we can watch Seto's duel now."

"And so can the entire city!"

**~Back in the Puzzel~**

Emilee was running her hands through Yugi's hair as he was finally asleep. She then got up and put him under his covers and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you mommy," he said in a sleepy voice.

"I love you two sweety," she said in a sweet and loving voice, though her eyes looked sad, she then walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What to do now?" she asked herself and then walked across the hall to the Pharaoh's room. She then opened the door and walked through when she was hit with a bright light.

"WHATS GOING ON!"

**~With Everyone Else~**

Yami and Seto were dueling when a memory from the past hit them.

**~Past~**

Yami ans Seto had just gone through a port to the past and saw Emilee.

"Emilee!" both boys yelled. Said girl turned around and smiled at the two.

"Hi guys! Were are we?" she asked as they were being pulled someplace.

"The past," was all Yami said as the three looked at what was in front of them.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed a voice, very similar to Seto, "Look at the almighty Pharaoh now! Your kingdom is lost to the dark one and soon i will be taking my sister back!"

"Why have you chosen his side over mine?" asked the Pharaoh as his wife hid behind him.

"Oh my" said Emilee.

"What" said the two boys.

"Sh-She's holding a baby!" she yelled as the other two grew wide-eyed and looked at the Queen.

As she stood behind her husband, a small child could be seen in her arms, a baby of a few months.

"We had a child" whispered Yami with a small smile on his face, only heard by Seto, who became angry of the thought of his sister having a child with his rival.

"I chose no side but my own! I will prove that i am the best and take back my sister and her child!"

"I will not allow that!" yelled the Pharaoh as the two started the duel. The Queen backed up as to keep herself and her child out of danger.

"Be careful my love" said the Queen to her husband. He turned to her and smiled.

"I will, just keep yourself and our son safe," he said to her as she nodded.

A bright light then came and everyone was sent back to wear they were before.

**~In the Puzzel~**

**'We had a baby? Does that mean that our child might be reborn too? NO, there are no records of a child. Maybe Ishizu has them, but doesn't want to tell us. Why would she do that? Did something bad happen. I will need to ask her about this later' **Emilee thought to herself.

"I guess I'll just wait to talk to Yami about this." she said out loud as she sat on the bed in his bedroom.

"About what?" asked a voice as she turned to see Yugi.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you left me,"he said in a childlike way. Emilee then smiled and told him to come sit next to her as she told him what happened.

**~Time Skip~**

After Emilee told Yugi what happened, he seemed shocked, yet happy. It was like a new hope was there for him, but as to why, she didn't know.

**'I hope everything is fine out there. I guess I will have to ask Yugi when he wakes up or ask Yami when he comes. . . How the hell did i find his bedroom so fastly? That is so of track, but I'm so bored, so I cant really help it.' **she thought to herself when a light came again.

"Whats with these damn lights!" she yelled.

**~Eveyone else~**

"Were am i now?" Emilee asked as she sat up in a bed.

"Emilee!" yelled Serenity as she talked her friend onto the bed.

"That hurts!" Emilee yelled back as she landed on the remote to a TV.

"Sorry!"

"What happened after I lost?"

"Marik was a bastered and walked away laughing about one shit then another and now Yugi and Kaiba are battling," said Tristan as he tried to sound cool.

"Well, we should go and see who won," said Duke as he went to help Emilee up. The four, plus a pissed Tea, went to go see who won the battle.

While they were walking, Emilee notice something off and turned around to see a possessed Tea.

"You guys go ahead, I need to check something really quick" she said.

"I do to," said Tea/Marik.

"You guys sure?" asked Joey who had met up with the five after coming from the kitchen with food, which he so kindly gave Emilee some.

"Yeah" they both said. The others nodded and walked away. Once gone, Emilee turned to Marik.

"What up?" she asked him.

"Why are you so casual with me? Arent you mad?" he asked.

"No really, from what I can tell you had a bad past, I know what its like."

"Thank you my Queen."

"No problem!"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"And that is?"

"This Bitch wants you dead. I think she might be as bad as my evil self," he said in a serious voice, which caused Emilee to laugh.

"That is the best thing I have heard all day!" she said to him, causing him to smile.

"You should go."

"Yeah. Dont want my brother trying to kill anyone," she said as she ran off to catch up with the others.

When she caught up with the others and they went up to the top of the tower, just in time to see Yami when the duel.

"I guess that mean Seto and i have to duel to see who comes in third!" said Emilee.

"EMILEE!" yelled all her brothers and Yami.

"Hay guys!" said EMilee as she ran to her younger brothers and hugged them, then going to her older brother and hugging him.

"I'm glad to see you are alright" said Yami as she went to him and hugged him.

"Thanks! Now, i belive that my big bro and i have to duel for 3rd, don't we?" she asked.

"Yes" was all Seto said as he got into position and the two started their duel.

**~After Duel~**

"The winner is Miss Kaiba!" yelled the announcer.

"YAY!" everyone yelled as that was announced!

"Good job sis!" yelled her younger brothers.

"You are the only person i would gladly lose to" said Seto as he walked to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Thanks bro!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**~After Yelling at Seto for a large amount of time~**

"Youre going to help Yugi?" asked Mokuba.

"Just fallow me," was all Seto said. All the Kaiba siblings and Ishizu went to the top of the tower.

"Hold up Yugi" said Seto when they got to the tower.

"He's got something you need" Said Emilee with a smile, causing him to smile at her.

"Oh, WHat?" he asked as Seto through a card at him.

"You better win!" she said as the battle started.


	20. Finals (Skiped) Random time with all!

Episodes: 138 - 144

'**I hope everything turns out alright' **I thought as the battle started.

_**~Skipping to the end of everything because I don't want to write it out~**_

"Hey big brother?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You're an asshole!"

"What! WHY!?" yelled Seto back, shocked.

"Why the hell did you have to blow it up? Why couldn't you wait till everyone was off completely?"

"I didn't feel like it!" he yelled back as he continued to do whatever it was he was doing on his laptop.

"Whatever! I'm going out!" I said as I started to walk out of the room.

"If Yugi touches you I will kill him!" he yelled back causing me and the boys, who were in the hall way, to laugh.

"Bye boys"

"BYE SIS!" yelled the three boys.

'**Time to go find so crazy people!' **I thought to myself.

_**~Once in the city~**_

"I wonder where everyone could be?" I though out loud, "I guess i can go to Yugi's and see if they're there."

"Or you can turn around" said a voice. I turned to see Yugi.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" I said laughing.

"What's that make me?" asked Yami as he stood next to Yugi, transparent.

"I guess you're the devil and Yugi's the little angel brought into all of this!" I said with a smile.

"YAY!" yelled Yugi, much to Yami's disappointment.

"Well, we should go find the others."

"They're at a dinner, fallow me!" yelled Yugi as he grabbed my hand and ran to the dinner.

_**~At the Dinner~**_

"Hay Yug, Em!" said Joey with his mouth full of food.

"And that's the reason my brother refers to him as a dog" I said to Yugi who laughed.

"Hay! I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

We had decided to hang out for a while, just so we could talk. Eventually, one by one, everyone started leaving until it was just Yugi and I.

"I guess we should go now" I said as I got up and started to walk out the dinner.

"Yes, I will walk you home" said a deep voice. I looked to see Yami standing in Yugi's place.

'**They must have switched when I wasn't paying attention' **I thought with a sweat drop.

"Alright" I said as we started to make our way to my home.

"My Queen," started Yami as we were almost to my home.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He looked like he was fighting someone, probably Yugi.

"I love you!" he said out of no were, face red and eyes shut.

'**Yup, definitely fighting with Yugi' **I thought to myself with a smile. I went up to him and gave him quick kiss on the lips. His eyes shot open wide and he looked shocked, but then closed them to kiss me back.

"Love you too!" I said with a smile. He looked at me with a dream like face.

"Hmm" was all he said, a big smile on his face.

"Well, this is my stop," I started as we stood outside my house, "Later!"

"Bye my love" he said as he turned around and walked toured the game shop.

'**Well, that was funny. though, I feel like danger is just around the corner. Do we ever get a break?' **I thought as I walked into the house.

"Did he touch you?" asked Seto as I walked into his office. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we had sex and now im pregnant with his baby!" I said sarcastically while looking at my younger brothers with a 'why is he so weird for' face. They laughed.

'WHAT! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" yelled Seto as he went on and on about how no one was supposed to touch his baby sister.

"I don't think he realizes I said that sarcastically" I said to the younger boys.

"Nope" they all said as we watch him go crazy.

"Seto. Seto. SETO!" I said trying to get his attention.

"WHAT!"

"I was kidding" I said as I walked to him. "No touchy, no sex, no baby"

"Oh," was all he said after a while. Then, the four of us laughed at him.

"Crazy brother alert!" Yelled Mokuba.

"Deffenitly" said the other two.

"Shut up!" yelled Seto with a glare at us, only causing us to laugh even more.

'**I have such a crazy family!'** i thought while i laughed.


	21. New Evil is Here! New Power?

Episodes: 145 - 147

'**What a boring day! Seto didn't even come to school today. Lucky butt head! At least he's stuck in meetings' **I thought as I snickered. I was going to go to my next class when someone called me.

"My Queen" said a voice. I turned to see Yami.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "You never switch when at school."

"I believe I figured out how to unlock or lost memories," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me out of school.

"Okay, So what does it have to do with leaving school?" I asked as we walked.

"I feel like I am being called to the museum." he said as we crossed the street.

"I see."

"GUYS! WAIT FOR US!" we heard someone scream. We turned to see Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"Yugi!" she yelled.

"She really docent like me, does she." i said to Yami and Yugi, who happen to be next to us.

"No she dosent, but i like you!" said Yugi, trying to get my attention away from Tea.

"As do i, my love" said Yami with a smirk.

"I would hope so" i said with a smile.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys!" said Tea, though she didn't look that happy to see us together.

"Why'd you guys split like that?" asked Tristan.

"There is something we need to do and it could be dangerous" said Yami.

"isn't it always?" asked Joey, confused. Tea then went on to talk about friendship speeches and stuff.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" i kept saying to myself, this caused Yami to laugh.

"Lets go then" he said as we smiled at each other. We then went in to see the tablet of the Pharaoh, not without, somehow, managing to "lose" tea.

"You're evil" said Joey.

"You know it was fun" i said back. We both then started to laugh.

We finally made it to the tablet and Yami held up the Egyptian God cards to it, but something felt off. Once all that was over, we went outside to see Duel Monsters all over the city.

"Time to find big brother" i said as we went around looking at the monsters. We eventually went to Yugi's house.

"So its isn't Kaiba Corp. doing this, then what?" asked Joey.

"Maybe they're real" i said.

"I was thinking the same thing" said Yami. As we talked about whether or not the monsters were real, we heard Mr. Moto scream.

"Gramps!" yelled Yugi as he ran to his side. He told us that the Egyptian God cards were stolen. We went outside and saw the people who stole them and followed them to and duel one of their men.

Yami went and dueled a man and ended up winning, but the man who lost, lost his soul. The other three men there with him then left.

"Look at this Yami" i said as i went to him with a necklace with a glowing green rock on it. He picked it up and looked at it.

_**~Next Day~**_

I was walking around the city when i saw gramps with some other guy.

"HEY GRAMPS!" i said as i ran up to the two.

"Why hello Emilee. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Walking around, and you?"

"I'm here with a friend of mine, professor Hawkins, meet Emilee Kaiba (That is how the last name is spelled, i checked! Promise!)"

"Why hello Emilee, would you like to come with us to see the others?" asked Pro. Hawkins.

"Okay!" i said as i followed the men.

_**~At the museum~**_

We were looking at the tablet with me on it (and the others but they aren't important enough right now! lol!) When the others came.

Not long after the others got there, Hawkins talked about his theories, which were very intriguing, and such. Rebecca went of the deep end, in my view.

I was now home, thinking about everything that has been going on.

"What a crazy day!"

"Indeed!" said a chipper voice. I looked to see were the voice was coming from to see that it was my Light Magician girl, who's card i was holding in my hand since i was fixing my deck.

"Whats going on?" i asked confused.

"You're ability has awoken" she said as she came to sit next to me on my bed.

"What ability would that be?"

"The ability to bring duel monsters to life, like they once were."

"Like in Egypt"

"Yes" she said. I then sat there thinking about a few things. "What is it my lady?"

"You know about the past, you just cant say anything. Even so, i wish to know something."

"I will do my best to answer."

"When all of this is over, the Pharaoh shall return to his loved ones in the after life, His Queen shall be there too?"

"Yes, you are, after all, her reincarnation" she said slowly, thinking it would make me sad.

"Don't be worried, i always known, well, since we found out, that i would not be with him, that would explain why i believe i like Yugi so much." i said in giggles.

"Yes, so it would seem" she said with a smile. "Rest my Queen, soon great evil shall be upon us"

"Thank you" i said to her as she faded away.

_**Angel: This is just extra info for you all.**_

_**1) She is a reincarnation, so yes, her past life will be already waiting for the Pharaoh when the time comes.**_

_**2) The baby in the previous chapter(which ever it was) was not Yugi**_

_**3)She has a crush on both the Pharaoh and Yugi.**_

_**4) last name is Kaiba i checked sites and stuff and that's how it is said it is spelled**_

_**5)I'm hungry! XD**_


	22. Where is Pegasus?

Angel: So couples have been changed to go as followed: YugixEmi(OC), Yami/AtemXSahira(OC and Emi's Past Life), JoeyXMai, TristanXSerenity

Just thought i would let you all know!

Episodes: 148 - 154

I was sitting with Seto in his office when Mokuba, James, and Lance ran into the room.

"Guys! Check out our data base!" said Mokuba.

"Someone is buying up every share of the company!" said James.

"Impossible!" said Seto as he started to look it up in his computer.

"Its true!" said Lance, "We saw it ourselves!"

"Your right!" i said shocked when Seto finally got the things on the computer.

After a little while, Pegasus called and told Seto that if he didn't duel him, then he would continue to keep buying up shares.

"What are we going to do?" i asked.

"Go" said Seto as we followed him to the elevator.

Once Seto got his deck, we went up to the lonch pad.

"I thought we were going to build Kaiba land?" asked Mokuba, depressed.

"We will" i told him smiling.

"Yeah!" said all three boys together as they went to the dragon thing/jet.

"The boys are small and can fit together, you can sit with me" said Seto.

"Maybe not!" i said, thinking of an awesome idea. Seto just raised an eye brow at me.

"why?"

"Let me see one of your Blue Eyes"

"Again, why?"

"Just do it!" i said getting annoyed with him. He opened the case and gave me one.

'**Come on Blue Eyes! Become real!' **i thought as i concentrated on the card.

"Whats going on?" asked Seto, shocked.

"Cool!" yelled Lance.

"Its Blue Eyes White Dragon!" yelled Mokuba

"Its Real!" said James.

"How did you do that?" asked Seto shocked.

"Something i recently learned" i said as i climbed upon its neck. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah" said Seto, going back to being cool.

_**~ Time Skip~**_

We finally got to Pegasus. Once we landed, i made Blue Eyes disappear and went to fallow the boys.

"It looks like the staff is on vacation" i said as we started to walk in.

"That means less people to get on my nerve's" said Seto as we walked in.

_**~ Skip to Alister reveling himself ~**_

"NO!" i yelled as i saw Alister play the seal of Oricalcose(s/p).

"Whats wrong?" asked Mokuba.

"That card, if Seto loses, he loses his soul as well."

"BE careful big brother" yelled James.

_**~ After The Battle ~**_

"You okay Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"Yeah" he said.

"What are we going to do now?" i asked as we walked outside.

"Pay a visit to Pegasus" he said as we flew away. I flew with him while the boys flew on Blue Eyes. They seemed so happy about that.

_**~ While flying to San Francisco ~**_

'**Is something the matter Emi?'** asked a voice. I turned my head to the right which my Light Magician Girl was floating.

'**The Queen, what was she like?'** i asked her. She smiled at me.

'**She was much like yourself, though she seemed to be more reserved, unlike you. She was know to only talk to certain people. Those people being her Husband, the Pharaoh, and her brother, Seth, along with a selected few others.'**

'**I feel bad for her'**

'**Why, if i may ask?'**

'**She is in the after life, waiting for her husband. She has been waiting for so long. I feel bad for her. I couldn't imagine waiting for the man i love for so long, but i guess, if you truly love them, you would wait for forever for them, wouldn't you?'**

'**Yes. Why are you asking about her know? You have never wondered before?'**

'**I don't know, i guess i just don't want the Pharaoh to cheat on her with me?'** i thought to her as i winked at her.

'**I see'** she said smiling as she dissapered.

'**That isn't the only reason'** said a new voice. i looked to my other side to see the Light Magician.

'**What do you mean?'** i asked.

'**You want to make sure that, when you tell Yugi you like him, the Pharaoh wont be mad'**

'**Damn, you count me!'**

'**It is my job to make sure you are alright. That means i must also know how you feel.;**

'**i guess'**

'**Do not worry, they will both understand.'** he said as he faded away.

"I hope your right" i whispered to myself.

_**~ At Industrial Illusions ~**_

"Were here" said Seto as we landed. We all got out to see everyone else there.

_**~ Skipping to the Toon Room~**_

"This creepy" i said as i walked next to Yami. He just nodded.

We listened to Pegasus and what he had to say. Once finished, Seto started saying how everything was a hoax.

"Seto, please calm down" i said to him.

"No, i will not calm down till all this foolishness is over!" he yelled at me.

"He yelled at me" i said shocked as i started to tear up.

"Emi" said Seto as he looked at me shocked. I don't think he meant to yell so loud at me.

"Everything isn't about you Kaiba" said Yami as he pulled out a card, followed by Joey and Seto. All three cards stared to glow.

"Yeah, nothing magic going on here" said Duke. I started to giggle. He looked at me and smiled, glad that i was no longer sad.

'**I hope everything turns out okay. I can sense great trouble on the horizon. Please be careful'** said the Dark Magician as he appeared next to Yami, though he was talking to me.

'**I know'** i thought back.


	23. Rebecca and the Professor

Episode(s): 155

After everything, I decided i would stay with the others while Seto and the boys left. I didn't feel like being around him when he was going to be an ass to me.

We had decided to take Duke's car when everyone realized that Weevil and Rex were still there.

"Why are you guys still here" asked Tristan.

"Hold on, i got a spot for them" said Duke. He then turned to look at me, "Wold you be okay with sitting on someone's lap?"

"Me?" i asked, pointing to myself.

"No the lamp!" said Tea. I glared at her.

_**~ A few Minutes Later ~**_

"Its good to be traveling in style" said Rex sarcastically from the trunk were he and Weevil were sitting. Duke was driving and Tea had shot gun, though she kept glaring at me from there, much to everyone's amusement. The rest of us were in the back seat. Joey behind Duke, Tristan behind Tea, Yami in the middle with me in his lap.

"You like pissing her off, don't you?" i said to him. He just smiled which caused me to roll my eyes. "I wonder how your wife put up with you!"

"How would i know, i don't remember!" he said. I could help but laugh at that.

"I bet, once everything is over and you can go to the after life, she is going to hit you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because its what i would have done!" I laughed. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"When i leave who will you have?" he teased.

"Yugi!" i said with a smile. Said boy appeared next to us in spirit form.

"_Me?"_ he asked with a blush.

"Yup! Or do you not want me around?" i asked loud enough so only Yami and Yugi could hear me. This caused Yugi to freak out because i looked like i was about to cry, though i was only faking it.

"_NO! I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU!"_ he yelled with huge blush.

"I don't remember her saying anything about a date" Yami teased him. Yugi's face went completely red. i couldn't help but giggle.

"I would love to go out on a date with you, once all of this is over" i said to him with a smile. Yugi just nodded, to embarrassed to say anything.

"Emi" said Yami.

"Yes?"

"Remember that baby we saw?"

"Your's and your wife's? What about him?"

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I did some research and it said that, when the Pharaoh saved the world from evil and disapred, his son went to his cousin, who was the next to take the throne, though i never got to see who the cousin was."

"And what happen to my wife?" he asked as he held me tighter, know something bad had happen to her.

"From what i read, she died trying to protect the kingdom, though i'm not sure. We wont fully know till you regain your memories, but don't worry, i know for sure that she is waiting for you in the after life." i said with a smile, he smiled back.

"_That means we have to finish this all quickly!" _said Yugi. We just nodded.

_**~ At the Hawkins Place~**_

What happen?" i asked.

"I don't know" said Yugi who had switched places with Yami.

We all got out of the car and started to look around. I wondered of to the side. I heard someone crying.

"Rebecca?" i asked. I went to the person to see it was her. "Are you okay sweety?"

"They took him" she cried. I went to her and hugged her. I knew who she was talking about.

"Its okay, we will get him back, i promise. Now lets go see the others" i said as i picked her up and carried her so that her head was on my shoulder.

When i got back to the others, they were shocked to see her.

"Lets go inside" said duke as we went into the trailer home.

Once inside, i sat between Yugi and Rebecca, with my arm wrapped around her. We started discussing things about why they took her grandfather and then she gave Yugi the rock we had given them last time.

"Everything will be fine, we will get him back" i told her with a smile. She looked at me and gave a small smile.

"You promise big sister" she said, shocking everyone.

"Of course" i said to her, not missing a beat.

After a while, Tea, joey, Tristan, and Duke started to make food while Rebecca asked to talk to Yugi outside. I decided to try and figure out how we were all going to sleep.

_**~ Later That Night ~**_

I woke up to here Joey talking.

"Were's Yug?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" i asked sitting up, i had slept next to Rebecca to make sure she was okay.

"I promised i wouldn't tell" she said.

_**~ A few Minutes Later ~**_

"Rebecca, how could you let him leave like that!?" yelled Joey.

"Leave her alone!" i said to him. He then ran out to go after Yugi.

"Its the Professor!" yelled Joey from outside. We all ran out side to go to him.

"Grandpa!" yelled Rebecca as she went to go hug him.

"Were is Yugi?" he asked.

_**~ A few Minutes After That ~**_

The guys had left to go and find Yugi, leavening the rest of us behind. I was in the house with Rebecca and the Professor, who was asleep on the bed.

"Be careful Yugi, Please" said Rebecca.

"He will, don't you worry" i told her as i gave her a hug.

"Hay, Emi?" she said, sounding like a small child, which she was.

"Yes?" i asked back getting up to move thing around.

"Are you and Yugi together?"

"What!?" i asked embarrassed. She just laughed at my expression.

"You guys seem like you are"

"Well, he did promise to take me out on a date once this is all over!" i said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Can i help pick stuff out for it!" she said, excited.

"Maybe" i said as i went back to cleaning and moving things around.

'**At least her mind is on better things now'** i thought, **'Please be carful, the both of you'**


	24. The Loss Of Yugi

Episode: 156 - 159

It was finally morning. I had changed into a different outfit that Seto had made me take with us because he didn't want to "have a dirty looking sister around with him," though I know it was because he didn't want me to have to wear dirty clothes. I put on my a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh black leather boots that were knee-high, a neon pink tube top and a black no-sleeve leather jacket.

Tea had gone to check on the Professor while I was sitting across from Rebecca at the table, she was looking up things on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"You better not be trading duel monster cards again" said Tea, annoyed.

"I'm not, I'm doing research" she said.

"Well what did you find?" i asked.

"I found this article on a cruse ship that sunk twelve years ago. A boy was the only survive. He swam to an island and stayed there for three years. And get this, he spent those three years practicing duel monsters till he was rescued!"

"How sad" i said. Tea just nodded.

"His name, was Rafael!" she said. She then got up to run to the door, but Tea grabbed her before she could get out.

"He will be fine" she told her.

"She's right," i said, "He will be fine."

"You guys sure?" she asked us. We both nodded in response.

_**~ After a While ~**_

The three of us were outside, sitting on the steps to the mobile home. We had decided to go out there for some fresh air.

"There is still something that confuses me," started Rebecca, "In the museum, he told us that there were two Yugis"

Tea and I looked at each other.

"Well, not exactly" started Tea.

"There really is just one Yugi, but there, in a sense is another Yugi, though he isn't Yugi" i said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rebecca.

"There is a spirit sealed away in his puzzle he has around his neck. That is the 'other' Yugi."

"So, he can take over?"

"Yes"

"I see," she said. "Which one do you like?"

"Both!" i smiled. We all looked at each other and started laughing.

After a while, we decided to stay outside and work on stuff on a table that was out side.

We were just relaxing when we saw the boys come back. We had ran to them, we had though that Yugi had won the duel, but it turned out not to be so. We had found out what had happen and i had to take Rebecca away from Yami so that she wouldn't kill him.

"Its okay Rebecca, we will get Yugi back. I promise" i told her as i hugged her. I looked at Yami with tears in my eyes. He looked away from me.

We had discussed how we had to go to Dartz and free Yugi. We decided to go back inside the mobile home and discuss things in more detail. That was when the Professor woke up.

"shouldn't you be sleeping?" i asked him.

"I'll be fine" he said. "Its hard to sleep with all you kids chit chatting the day way and you have the right idea to look to the ruins for help."

He started to explain to us about what he knew about Atlantes and anything that could help us. We found out that, even though the ruins are ruined, there were copies of his research at a museum in Florida.

"How are we supposed to get there?" asked Duke.

"Were domed!" said Tristan.

"I can help" i said. Everyone looked at me.

"You can?" asked Joey. I rolled my eyes.

"Kaiba!" i said. Everyone's eyes widen and they nodded.

'**Cant belive they forgot!'** i thought.

We decided to call my brother, but he refused to help once he found out that Yugi had lost his duel.

"Now what do we do?" asked Joey. Rebecca then said she would book our flights and we would ride a train to the air port.

I looked at Yami and walked to him.

"Its okay, we will get Yugi back" i said to him. He just looked at me.

"He said i was an evil king. What if its true. I am the reason Yugi is gone."

"you weren't evil"

"How would you know?"

"If you were, you wouldn't have sealed the evil and your soul, you wouldn't have cared for you wife or child, none of that. That proves you were a wonderful king."

"I do not feel that way." he said as he looked away. (I don't know if i ever said this, and if i did, oh well, she is a few inches shorter then Yami.)


	25. Yugi VS Yami, Forget the Past

Episode(s): 160 - 164

We had made it to the train and Tea was complaining about how it was to long. Duke decided that he would stay with the Professor and Rebecca.

"You guys better get on before you miss your ride" said Duke.

"We've got plenty of time" said Joey. Right after he said that, the whisle blew.

"No we don't" said Tristan.

"Like i said, all aboard!" said Joey as he walked on to the train.

Once we were on the train, it took off. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were saying bye to Duke through the window while i stood back with Yami.

We had decided to get to our sets. Joey, Tristan were eating and drinking Soda while i sat with Yami, who hadn't said much at all today. Tea tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't. He then got up and left.

"Poor guy" she said.

"Yeah" i said. We started talking for a while and then noticed that he was gone for a while.

"He's not the only one! The other passengers are gone too!" said Tristan. We all got up and went to go look for Yami. We found him and Joey told him how he thought it was a trap. Yami started running with me on his heels and the other three behind us.

As we were running, we got ahead of the other three. That was when the train split.

"Oh shit" i said. Yami turned around.

"Grab my hand!" he said. I jumped and he grabbed me, pulling me to his chest.

"Pharaoh, Emi!" yelled Tristan.

"Get help!" yelled Yami as he and i ran to try and find a way to stop the train (almost wrote plane, now that would have sucked).

We had reached the conductors cabin and tried to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't.

"Yami, were are you going!" i yelled as he ran outside.

"I have an idea! There might be an emergency exit on the roof" he said.

"Be carful!" i told him as he started climbing.

"Weevil!" i said, shocked when i saw him on the roof.

"What do you want" asked Yami.

"A rematch with the king of games" he said as he started to anger Yami into dueling him. It was then decided that the two would duel.

"Let me start of by playing the seal of Oricalcose(s/p)" he said as he played it. It sent my flying to the next cart.

"Emilee! Are you alright" yelled Yami.

"Yeah, I'm fine" i said as i looked up at the duel.

'**Please win, not just for Yugi, but for yourself'** i thought.

_**~ After the Duel ~**_

"Stop Yami!" I yelled as i went to him. I grabbed his arm to get him to stop attacking Weevil.

"Let me go!" he said to me.

"You already won! The seal is gone. We need to end all this!" i told him as i was now hugging him around the waist. He then got out of my grip and went to Weevil.

"Tell me were Yugi is!"

"Its no use, he's gone" i said. He just looked at his hands. I then went to stand next to him when the train derailed and went over a cliff. We started screaming and then everything went dark.

"Hikari, wake up" said a voice. It had to be Yami because he and Yugi are the only ones who call me that.

"Were are we? The last thing i remember was -" i started, but was cut off by a growl. A dog/wolf came in and jumped on me.

"No! Hikari!" yelled Yami, but then he was shocked when he saw her licking my face and me laughing. The dog then stopped and looked at Yami. She then jumped on him and started licking him.

"Sky, come here" said a voice of a young girl. Then came in a young girl. "Sky, thats no way to treat our guest! Sorry if she woke you up."

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"I'm Chris, and this is Sky! She's the one who found you! She was sniffing out for food, but found you guys instead." said the girl, Chris. She then lead us to were an old man was. He turned to look at us.

"I see your strength is back" he said.

"Yes, thank you" said Yami.

"Please to hear it, you two had me worried. By the way, the name is Iron-heart, and i belive this belongs to you." he said, handing Yami and I are decks. We started talk and Yami started talking about Yugi. Iron-heart then started to lead us up a mountain.

"Mr. Iron-heart, were are we going?" i asked as we walked.

"Patients, my dear friend" he said as he continued walking. I then took a step forward and felt the rocks fall from under my foot, almost making me fall over the ledge.

"Emi!" yelled Yami as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, so that i wouldn't fall.

"Did i forget to say to watch your step? And its probably better if you don't look down" said Chris.

We finally got to the sacred circle and Yami went to go see if he could find Yugi. I wanted to go with him, but was told that it would be a good idea. I watched on to see lost souls surround Yami. We then saw Yugi appear and watched as he and Yami get ready to duel.

"Why are they doing this?" i asked.

"This is the only way" said Iron-Heart.

"That's why we brought you guys here, so the pharaoh can face his other half. He has to deal with what he did and but it all behind him so that he can move on" said Chris.

"How do you know all this stuff?" i asked, confused on how they seem to know everything.

"We've always know this. We were thought that a worrier would come to save our world. As soon as we found you guys, we knew he was the one."

"So now what?"

"His first step is to face his inner fears and conger the darkness in his heart, but if he loses this battle, his soul will stay here, forever" said Iron-heart.

'**Please be careful. You need to win so that we can save Yugi'** i thought as i watched them get ready to duel.

_**~ End of Duel ~**_

We watched as Yami won his duel against Yugi.

"He still looks troubled" i said to the others as we watched Yami.

"Of course, there is still a hole in his heart that has yet to be filled" said Iron-Heart.

'**He still blames himself'** i thought to myself.

"He needs to stop. If he keeps blaming himself like this, we will never get Yugi back!" i said.

'**If we never get Yugi back, Yami can never be freed to go to the after life were those he care for are waiting for him. we will never see Yugi again. I will never see Yugi again'** i thought to myself.

Out of no were, the group started shaking. A creature appeared in front of Yami.

"I once fought that creature in the great battle of Atlantes" said Iron-Heart.

"Did you say Atlantis?" i asked Shocked. He just nodded.

"This was were the final battle was held, and this is were he will fight it."

We watched as the seal of Oricalcos appeared and surround Yami and the monster. The the monster summoned an ever bigger monster. The monster then went and attacked Yami! He then went to attack again after Yami had dodged his first attack, but was stopped by some spirits.

"The lost spirits of Atlantes are here to protect you Pharaoh, but they can not act alone. Summon your monsters and the spirits will help them" said Iron-Heart. Yami then started summing monster to help him.

'**Please let him be safe'** i thought as i watched on, **'i feel so helpless and useless not being able to do anything for him.'**

We watched as Yami was losing.

"NO! He's going to lose!" i said. Iron-Heart then took out the Eye of Tamius(s/p) and went to give it to Yami. Then Sky and Chris left to go help him.

"No!" i yelled as a lightning bolt hit Iron-Heart. Chris and Sky got to him and took the card, running to get it to Yami. Then they were struck and Sky dissapered, leaving Chris to get the card to him. She was able to, but lost her soul doing it.

"There all gone" i said as i started to cry. Yami then summoned Tamious and fused him with Dark Magician girl and Won the battle.

"Yami!" i said as i ran to him. I hugged him. "I'm so glad your okay."

"I am too" he said as he hugged me back. "We must go now, and find the others. We will rescue them all."

"Yes" i said as we pulled apart and started to walk away. "We better get them back, Yugi owes me a date!"

Yami just looked at me shocked and then started to chuckle.

"Yes, i think he would be very disappointed if you went out with someone else" he said to me. "We will get him back, i promise."


	26. Fighting For A Friend

Episode(s): 165 - 174

We climbed up the mountain till we were at the train tracks again.

"We're back were we left off" said Yami as he smiled at me.

"Yeah. We just have to fallow them To the others!" I said.

"Assuming they haven't wandered off."

"They better be there! They need to go and find Datrz to save everyone he captured!" i said. He nodded at me.

"Yes. I only wish it was that easy" he said as we started walking down the tracks.

We were walking for several hours when we saw lights in the sky.

"Emi, do you see what i see?" asked Yami.

"You mean all those lights." i said.

"I fear its the great beast, the same thing happen when it came the first time."

"Were running out of time" i said as i moved closer to him.

We continued walking till we got to a small river.

"That feels good" i said as i took off my shoes and put my feet in the water.

"You alright?" asked Yami.

"Yeah, but if i knew we would be walking i would have worn better shoes!" i said. My feet real hurt.

"You think that's bad? Try lugging a duel disk!" he said. I started laughing.

"What do you think is in my bag?" i said as i showed him my duel disk. "I wonder how the others are doing."

"Me too. If everything goes well, it shouldn't be long until we reach them."

"Good!" i said as i smiled at him, he smiled back.

We started walking again till we came to a huge lake. We were then surprised to see the three dragons save an airplane from crashing.

"Wow!" i said.

"Now there is something you don't see everyday" said a voice. Yami and i turned to see Joey, Rex who was on Joey's back, Tristan, and Tea.

"Joey! Tristan! Tea!" i said causing the three to look at us. All of us then went to go look at the plane that had crashed.

"That's one of Kaiba's planes" said Tea.

"You're right!" said Tristan.

"I home my brothers are alright!" i said. The door then opened to show Seto holding a unconches man.

"Kaiba" said Yami.

"Oh great" he said as he jumped out of the train. "If it isn't the dewb patrol."

"Are you okay!" i said as i ran up to him, checking him for any injuries.

"I'm fine." he said. He then began to tell us about how he dueled on top of a plane, which made me hit him for doing such a stupid thing. Then Roland came and told us that the whole company was now owned by Dartz. We then got on a helicopter and started to fly some were else.

"Oh no" i said as i sat across my brother next to Yami, though Seto didn't seem so happy about that. We eventually got an email from his research team and we sent it to Rebecca who sent it to her grandfather. He started saying that he would need a better system to decode the pictures and writing, so Seto said tat we would break into Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.

We had reached the pier were we would meet Duke, Rebecca, and the Professor. We ran out as soon as it landed to see them and then the chopper took off, taking the two soulless dumb ass to the hospital.

"Hay guys" said Joey to our friends. They told us how they ran into Mai and had to duel.

"Who ever is coming with me, lets move" said Seto as he ran to Kaiba Corp. HQ., Yami and i, after i had put on my duel disk and made sure i had my deck, not far behind.

"Were are we going?" asked Yami.

"Short cut to my main computer system, it was created for an emergency" said Seto as he used his neck-less to get into the elevator.

We were going up when something jumped onto the elevator.

"Who's up there?" asked Seto. Not long after asking that, a monster came through the ceiling and then jumped toured Seto, who dodged it. It ended up going through the wall.

"I don't want to stay here and find out what that was!" i said. Seto nodded and used his duel disk to break the controls and he and Yami pulled the door open. Once the door was open, we saw hundred's of duel monsters there.

"You do realize these are real?" asked Yami.

"I think you're as crazy as the people who took over Kaiba Corp" said my brother. Yami then went on to explain what was going on.

"Unless you have a better explanation for this" said Yami with a smirk. Seto smirked back.

"I think you're nuts, but this isn't the best time to argue" he said.

"Lets go guys!" i sad as we ran forward. I noticed both stayed close to me, but tried to stay away from each other. This made me sweat drop.

'**They both want to protect me, yet they don't want the other near me, and they don't want to be near each other. Just great!'** i thought. **'HAY! I can protect myself!'**

We ran and summoned a monster to help us fight off the monster following us, but ended up being cornered, that was, until, Rebecca hacked the system and got us through the door.

"Bad news! I can't axes the main computer. Its on a separate system!" said Rebecca as she continued to unlock doors for us.

"No problem!" i said.

"We got it from here!" said Seto. We got to the computer and he rebooted the system.

"Begin analyzing images!" i said as i put the disk in.

We found out what it said and also found out that Dartz owned the company that took over Kaiba Corp. We learned that after a bit of Seto going all dramatic on us. Though it was funny to see.

"You have no idea who your going up against!" said Seto. Then everything went crazy and the computers started to explode!

"You're so close, yet so very far!" said Dartz as we were surrounded by darkness. Dartz then appeared and the leviathan.

"Mr and miss Kaiba, and the famous Pharaoh." he said to us.

"What do you want?" said Yami, getting in front of me. The boys then brought out their dragons and attacked him, but he dissapered.

Once we were back in Kaiba Corp. the monsters broke through the door. Seto ran to an elevator and Yami and i followed. We went all the way to the roof, but the monsters still followed us.

"Alright, get ready to jump, and catch my sister!" said Seto.

"What!?" said Yami.

"I trusted you, you now trust me" he said as we looked behind us to see his jet there.

"Right" we said.

We then jumped into the jet. Seto in the front and Yami and i in the back, but before we could leave, we were attacked by one of the monsters. The jet went out of control and landed on the ground, it ejected us and then exploded.

"I wont let him take me company apart!" said Seto in anger.

"It looks like we have bigger things to worry about" i said as we looked into the sky to see a dragon flying by in the shadows.

We then decided to get up ad go to the others, which took a while since we landed so far away.

"Its not my fault we got hit!" said Seto.

"Your jet!" i said as i hit him for the hundredth time since we started walking. Yami just chuckled. We then saw the others.

"We were worried about you guys!" said Mokuba as he ran to us.

"Yeah!" said James.

"Were fine." i said to them.

"Now that we know who we're after, it time to crash their little party" said Seto.

"Then we better act fact because Joey went to fight them on his own!" said Rebecca.

"We have to get to them before he does" said Yami.

"He better not screw this up for me!" said Seto.

"Hay!" yelled Tea as she ran to us, "we got bigger problems, guys. Monsters are all around the city!"

"Oh shit!" i said.

"Lets go! We can all jump in my car!" yelled Duke.

"I'm afraid things are worse then you can imagine," said the Professor as he came out of the mobile home.

"What is it gramps?" asked Rebecca.

"what do these creatures want?" asked Yami. He then explained how it was happening all over the world.

"Did i forget to say that the police are under their spell to?" said Tea.

"Then we have to fight them on our own and make our way to Dartz" said Yami.

"Unless he finds us first!" said Tea.

"He will if you keep acting like a cry baby like that. I mean come on! Rebecca is younger then you and has more back bone then you do!" i yelled at her.

"That's because she's stupid!" said Rebecca.

After a few yelling matches, we all got into the mobile home and started to go find Joey.

"we are one mile from their HQ" said Rebecca. Then my brothers started to talk about the company.

"It wont be that easy" said Seto. "They are very powerful."

While we were talking, Duke stopped the car really fast, causing several people to fall. The Professor held on to his chair, Tea flew over the table, hoe she did that i will never know, but at least she didn't break the wall! My younger brothers fell to the floor, Seto some how stayed on the seat, but he was sitting up straight, Rebecca just ended up leaning back, Yami, for some reason, was leaning back with his legs spread, and i ended up landing on his lab.

"I think Seto should drive now" I said as i got up. Tea, Rebecca, Yami, and I then went out side to see Tristan being attacked by a monster.

"Go Light Magician!" i said as i Played his card. He went out and attacked the monster attacking Tristan.

"Thanks Em" said Tristan. He then told us on how Joey went after one of the bad guys, Valen.

"That chump is going to have to wait" said Seto getting out of the car.

"Why do you say that" said Yami, getting pissed at Seto.

"Look around" was all he said. And we did, only to see ourselves surrounded by evil monsters.

"That's not good" said Mokuba from inside the car.

"You think?" i said sarcastically.

"If anyone has a plan, please speak now!" said Tea, scared. everyone started to freak out and then Yami and Seto step forward.

They both summoned their dragons and started attacking the monsters. While they did that, more monsters surrounded Tea, Rebecca, and i. Before they could get us, i summoned my Light Magician Girl to attack them, saving us.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked us.

"Yeah" said Tea. Tristan and Duke then came back.

"Were did you two go?" i asked them with my hands on my hips.

"Uh- We tried to lead them away!" said Tristan, obviously lieing.

"Yeah! By running very far." said Duke. I just raised my eyebrow and then smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Idiots!" i said. Rebecca started to laugh at them.

"Lets go sis" said Seto as he and my brothers started to walk away.

"NO!" i yelled at him, shocking a few people. "I will stay here with my FRIENDS and help them find Joey!"

"Fine" he said. "but if she get hurt i will sue you all for any damage done to her!"

"You have our promise we will keep her safe" said Yami. Seto just glared at him.

"If i find out you touched her in anyway, Yugi, you will have hell to pay!" he said as they walked away.

"You have such an over protective brother," said Duke.

"Yeah. And we aren't even blood related" i said with a smile.

We then went into the mobile home and got into the Kaiba satellite system, with my help of course, no need to hack when i'm right there. We were able to find Joey through his duel disk. Rebecca printed some papers and gave it to Yami, he then went to leave, but Tristan and i went after him, after we convinced Rebecca to stay behind, we left Tea to make sure she stayed.

We ran for a while, but stopped when his Tamious card started glowing. After discussing a few things, then ran to go find him again.

"Its Joey!" i yelled as i saw him sitting down, but something was wrong.

"He lost the duel" said Yami. I started to cry.

"JOEY!" i yelled. I fell to the ground.


	27. Monsters, Dartz, and the Truth

Episode(s): 174 - 180

We walked up to Joey and Tristan started to say how it was Mai who had to have taken his soul. He was picking Joey up when Yami ran off.

"Yami, wait!" i yelled as he ran. "Dammit!"

"Lets worry about Joey now" said Tristan as i helped him put Joey on his back. We then went to go to Duke.

"Why did he have to run off!" i yelled, angered.

We ran till we got to a main street, but were almost hit by a car. Luckily it stopped before it could hit us. The, all my brothers got out.

"Guys!" i said, exited that they were safe.

"What happen to Wheeler? He need a baby nap?" asked Seto.

"That isn't funny!" said Tristan. Then my younger brothers freaked out and pointed out that a mob of crazy rats were coming our way.

"I hate those things!" yelled Tristan as he almost dropped Joey, luckily Seto caught him and fixed him so he was sitting properly on Tristan's back.

"Lets move!" said Seto as he led the way. "Quick, the fire escape."

I climbed up it with y younger brothers, then Mokuba and i lifted up Joey. Right before the rats could get Seto and Tristan, they jumped up on trash cans and held on to the railing.

"Were did they come from?" asked Mokuba.

"I smell a rat and his name is Dartz" said Seto. We then all got down and went to go to Dartz headquarters.

"Going up" said Lance as we went up.

Once we got to the roof, we were there just in time to see Rafael play the seal of Oricalcus(sp).

"Yami!" i yelled.

"Oh no, were to late!" said Tristan. "That's the same guy who beat Yugi last time."

"What!" said Seto.

_**~ After the Duel~**_

"Rafael" said Yami as we all ran to him.

"Its gone," said Tristan.

"It didn't take his soul?" i said, sound mad. I then looked at Rafael, "No offence, i'm just confused."

"None taken." he said,

"I have a theory" said Yami as he told us what he thought happen. Then the everything started shaking.

"Oh no!" said Seto.

"Oh yes" said Yami.

"What!? Is it an earthquake!?" asked Tristan.

"I wish!" i said.

Everything started to fall apart, luckily Roland came with a chopper, but as we all ran to it, Yami stayed to help Rafael.

"Shit!" said Tristan as we started to lave without them. We flew up and then went back down to get Yami.

"Lets go!" i said as i held onto the side with my arm out stretched to try to reach him.

"And do it fast!" yelled Tristan. Yami looked down, but then looked back up and jumped on the chopper, grabbing my hand to make sure he would stay on. We then flew away.

"Look, its like a temple of some kind" i told the others as they turn to look at the building we were once on fell to the ground.

"Not surprised," said Yami, he then turned to face my brother. "Take a look at this"

"What is it?" asked Seto as he took it from him.

"Some sort of computer chip. Rafael gave it to me."

"Whats on it?" i asked Seto as i walked closer to him.

"It looks like a map" he said.

"To wear?" asked James.

"To Dartz's lair" said Yami.

"Roland!" said Seto, "Follow this map!"

"Right away sir!"

"Guys, look" said Tristan as we noticed we were surrounded by planes. They wanted us to follow them, and we did, it wasn't like we had much of a choice. We were led to a government air force base.

"Just so I'm clear on this, your good guys, right?" asked Tristan. The caption started to tell us how the world was in our hands and how they've been tracking Dartz for months. After a while, we left.

We were flying to Dartz base when the chopper started shaking. Joey was still laying down and i was holding him down so he wouldn't fly around, Lance and James were on the other side of him, Yami was behind me, somehow managing to stay standing up, Seto was sitting, calm as ever, Tristan was standing in the middle of the row, but not for long because Mokuba ended up flying toured him and hitting him in the nuts with his head, i laughed at that.

After a few minutes of flying in the bad weather, we made it to Dartz's lair.

"There is not turning back" said Yami.

"Lets go" said Seto.

"We've arrived at the heart of evil" said Yami.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" asked Seto as they stared walking forward. I ran after them.

"Like you're not?" i asked him. He just glared at me, half-heatedly.

"Man, and i though Pegasus had a creepy pad" said Tristan.

"We must all stick together, we are stronger as a team" said Yami as we continued walking. We walked into a room that had everyone who had lost their soul in it.

"What a touching reunion" said Dartz.

Dartz, Seto, and Yami started to duel. Then Dartz played the seal of oricalcos(s/p).

"Do you feel that?" asked Mokuba.

"If you mean the drop in temperature and the freaky evil vibes then, yes, i do" said Tristan.

"Yeah" said James and Lance.

"This is not good!" i said.

As the duel went on, we learned more and more about what had happened, and then when Rafael came, it was horrible to learn that all those who worked for Dartz, suffered because of him. He ruined their lives. It was horrible hearing what he did to them. Not to mention, watching our friend become his toys.

"Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus. Why must they be apart of this." i said. "Now Rafael lost his soul."

"Everything will be fine! Seto and Yugi will win!" said Mokuba.

"I hope your right" said Tristan.

After a while, Seto lost.

"SETO!" my siblings and i yelled, yet we were unable to get to him through the Oricalcous shield. Dartz then through Seto out of the field.

"Kaiba" yelled Tristan as my younger brothers and I tried to catch him, luckily we were able to make his landing a good one.

"Wake up" said Mokuba.

"Please!" said James.

"Brother" said Lance.

"Seto, please" i said. We all started crying. "Give back out brother!"

"Hm" was all Dartz said, then everything started shaking, again. Then a huge force sent all of us flying.

"Everyone!" yelled Yami. I got up and looked to my sides to see everyone else knocked out.

"You'll pay for that!" i said to Dartz as i walked to were they were dueling.

"You have a strong soul, maybe i can use you" he said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed as i looked around me to see the seal of oricalcose coming around me.

"LEAVE HER BE!" yelled Yami.

"But i need her" he said. I felt my soul leave my body, and everything went dark.


	28. Yugi's Back, Worl is Safe, Simple as tha

Episode(s): 181 - 184

"Man, my head hurts" i said as i opened my eyes. I then looked around.

"Emi!" yelled a voice, i turned to see Yugi.

"Yugi!" i said.

"What about me!" said a voice, i turned to see Joey.

"Joey!"

"As much as it is nice for you all to be happy, we have bigger problems" said a voice. I turned to look up and saw Pegasus.

"You can say that again" said Joey.

"Hopefully, the Pharaoh will be able to beat Dartz on his own" i said.

"He's on his own?" asked Pegasus. I nodded.

"Before i was sent here, he was duel against Dartz with Seto, but Seto lost," i said.

"We can see that" said Joey as we turned to see Seto.

"And things are about to get worse!" yelled Yugi as we looked in front of us to see some sort of creature eating all the souls.

"What is that!?" yelled Joey.

"Don't you pat attention? That's the great Labiathyon and its using Human should for power" said Pegasus.

"Its doing what! But i don't want to be turned into soul food!" cried Joey.

"We can still get out of this mess if the Pharaoh defeats Dartz" said Yugi.

"Hows? he going to do that? Rich boys with us now?" said Joey.

'**Seto's probably asleep because of losing his soul during that duel, it did look painful after all. I guess I'm awake because that bastered just took my soul.'** i thought.

With Joey freaking out, Pegasus then started to explain to us on how the pharaoh could win the duel and what the special dragon were. It was a very interesting history lesson.

After a while, we heard a voice.

"Chosen worriers, by the power of Atlantes, we release the" said the voice. Joey, Seto, and Yugi started to move forward and float to an exit. "You shall come as well, child of hope and peace, you shall be the rock they will all fight to come back to."

"What!?" i yelled as i flew after them. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing!"

"There are other people in here to, you know!" said Pegasus as everything went dark.

"Wake up!" some said as they started shaking me.

"Hum?" i said as i sat up. I looked around to see we were all back. I then looked forward to see Yugi.

"YUGI!" i yelled as i ran to hug him.

"Emilee" he said as i ran to go hug him. I was so happy to see him again.

"I thought we were never going to see you again!" i said as i hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I missed you too!" he said with a laugh. Joey then came and hugged him, followed by Tristan.

While in a group hug, i decided to give Yugi a little something. So, since i missed him so much, i gave him a light peck on the cheek. His face went completely red and he had a stupid smile on his face, we all laughed at him.

"I think someone liked that" said Joey.

"You think" laughed Tristan as Yugi kept saying random things.

"He better have not" said Seto as he walked to where we were at. He then started to glair at Yugi, who eventually stopped day dreaming and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"I guess everyone is free now" said James.

"No" said Joey."We were the only ones let out, the others are still trapped"

"Mr. Kaiba" said Roland as he came in to get us. "Come out side."

_**~ Out Side ~**_

When we got out side, we saw something rise from the bottom of the ocean.

"Its Atlantes!" i said

"Are you sure?" asked Tristan.

"Big looking ancient city rising from the ocean, i say that fits the bill" said Joey. We then started discussing what to do about it, and Yugi and the others decided they would go and find Dartz.

"Yugi, wait" i said as i walked to him.

"What? You want to wish the Pharaoh luck?" he asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"No, both of you" i said as i stopped to stand in front of him. i then bent down and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "You better come back to me, you owe me a date."

"Ye-yeah" he said. His face was all red and he had a dreamy look on his face. I just smiled at him.

"Yugi has a crush! Yugi has a crush!" sang my younger brothers.

"Leave him alone" i said to them. They just looked at each other.

"Emi has a boyfriend! Emi has a boyfriend" they sang.

"She better not!" said Seto as he grabbed Yugi by the back of his jacket and dragged him off. I started to giggle.

"Good luck guys!" i said. Seto just raised his arm up to show that he heard and Yugi just kept smiling a stupid smile.

"Wait for me!" yelled Joey as he ran after them.

"Be careful!" i yelled at him.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure you bro and boyfriend get back safe!" he yelled as he winked at me. i just rolled my eyes.

"SO, you guys are dating" asked Tristan with a smirk.

"No, but he is going to take me out on a date. He said he would," i told him.

"Well then, its time Joey and i give him 'the talk'" he said. I just started laughing.

"I wonder whose face is going to be more red. Your guys' or his" i said. "I think you should take grandpa with you."

"Yeah, maybe your right" he said with a blush. I then walked to my younger brothers.

"Will they be okay?" asked Mokuba.

"They better be, or i might have to go myself" i said.

Watching the battle from were we where was crazy. But it was easy to tell it was over once the light show went away.

"Look" said Lance as we saw a ball of light fly into the chopper. We ran in side to see.

"I'm back?" asked Rafael.

"Rafael, are you alright?" asked Mokuba.

"Of corse, I'm free. Thanks to the three chosen dullest."

"YAY" said my brothers.

I then looked out side to see that the city look like it was falling, and a huge dark tornado was in the middle of it.

"Dammit!" i said.

"Its falling!" yelled James after a while.

"Start the engines!" yelled Seto as he ran to us, Joey right behind him. "We have to get out of here."

"Not with out Yugi" i told him. He and Joey looked at me shocked. I got pissed. "Don't you guys know where he is?!"

"We have to go, there's no time!" said Seto. Sad to say, he was right. We all got into the chopper and left.

"Yugi, please be safe" i said as we flew away.

We flew for a while until we saw the strange lights from last time.

"Its Dark Magician Girl and the others" said Joey.

"There going home" i said. i then looked down and saw Yugi. "LOOK!"

"Its Yugi!" said Tristan as everyone looked out to see him. We then landed and got out. Joey was the first to get to Yugi, much to Yugi's dismay.

"I'm never letting this spiky head of your's out of my sight!" he said as he choked Yugi. I ran to them.

"It's finally over?" i asked.

"Yup, were safe now." he said to me.

"Hey Yugi!" said Mokuba.

"Lets hit the high road folks" said Joey as he ran to the chopper. "I'm sure there is someone else trying to take over the world back home."

"The scary thing is that he is probably right!" said Tristan as we headed back.

"Lets go Yugi!" i said as we got to the chopper.

"Coming" he said as he ran to us. I went to Seto.

"God job today, Joey" i said as i went to him. I then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" he said with a smile. I then went to Seto.

"Good job big brother" i said to him as i gave him a kiss in the cheek, too.

"Thank you" he said as he smiled at me. Then i went to Yugi. I leaned down and gave him kiss on the lips.

"You did the most today, Yugi" i told him. Just like last time, his face went red, he had a dreamy look on his face and stupid smile.

"Th-th-th-thank y-y-you" he stuttered. Everyone started to laugh, though Seto looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Still going to have to talk!" said Tristan.

"Agreed!" said Joey.

'**I love these people, they are so cray!'** i thought as we flew back to civilization.


	29. New Tournament! My Yugi!

Angel" Final season. Once i finish this story, i plan on working on my Super girl story, i hope to finish that ASAP. I have a plan for another Yu-Gi-Oh story! I cant wait to work on it! YAY!

Episode(s): 185 - 186

"Hay guys!" i said to everyone as my younger brothers and i landed in front of them. I ran to them, hugging them all, well, not Tea.

"Hay Emi!" said Yugi a little red. I think he thought i was going to kiss him again!

"You want to ride in style?" asked Lance.

"You mean it?" asked Tea.

"There is one condition!" said James.

"Your going to have to enter our brothers new dueling tournament!" said Mokuba. (Just so you know, if you haven't already figured it out, Rebecca doesn't like Yugi)

We all ended up talking about the tournament and everything our brother had been up to. Everyone agreed to participate. (I'll probably skip all does because i can write them to save my life!)

_**~ After a while ~**_

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to KaibaLand!" said Mokuba as we flew over it.

"Its huge!" said Joey.

"Dude, you're fogging up the window" said Duke.

"We plan to open a ton of these all over the world!" i said from my spot next to Yugi.

"It looks like they have every single ride ever made!" said Tea.

"Yeah" said Yugi.

"If there is a tunnel of love, we know were Yugi and Emilee will be" said Rebecca. Yugi blushed and i smiled.

"Dont worry, there is!" i said to her as i winked at Yugi. He just smiled, still a light tint of blush on his face.

We landed and gave everyone a tour. It was funny listening to everyone's comments about the place.

"And this is the tunnel of love!" said Mokuba as we came to it on out tour. To say everyone was laughing at the fact that Yugi and i were embarrassed, Yugi more than me, was an understatement.

We eventually got to the Kaiba dome, and after watching a kid play, several other kids came and surrounded Yugi, Rebecca, and I.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Whats your secret?"

"You're so cool!"

"Are you and Yugi together?"

"You are so lucky to have a pretty girlfriend!"

And so on and so forth, it was funny! We answered:

"Yes"

"Belive in the Heart of the Cards"

"Thank you"

"Yes!" i said, shocking them. Yugi smiled so big, he looked so happy. It was so CUTE!

"I know!"

Then a boy came and gave Yugi his cards to see what he need help on. Yugi ended up giving him a magic card to help him. The boy, Rick, went to go test it out, when the power went out. Mokuba went t go check what was wrong, when the power came back on. Then we were trapped. Rebecca hacked into the system and said someone else did.

"They probably want something from you" said Rebecca.

"What makes them think that's going to work" asked James.

"They got our attention" i said.

Tristan and Joey were going to go destroy the machine, but we were able to stop them before they could.

"so that kid has to win the duel?" asked Tea.

"yeah" i said.

"Now, its time to duel" said the Machine.

"Help! I cant do this alone!" said Rick.

"More bad news! The computer set in self to the hardest level!" said Yugi.

"Oh man! I'm toast!" said Rick.

"He's right! He's just a beginner!" said Lance.

"No way! And if he loses, we will be trapped her for who knows how long!" said Joey.

"Yugi" i said. He looked at me and nodded, then changed places with Yami. Yami then jumped to where Rick was and took his place as duelist.

After laughing at Joey and making fun of him, the duel was over and we were freed.

"The good guys win again!" said Joey as we got outside.

"It's nice how it always works out that way" said Tea.

"Thanks for the card Yugi! I'll take real good care of it" said Rick as he went to join his family.

"Good" said Yami. Rick then left.

"About that Underdog card, you said it reminded you of someone, right?" Joey asked Yami.

"I did?" he asked confused. He looked behind him to see Yugi just floating there with his hands behind his head and looking away like it didn't even consuren him. "Oh right, i did! A little help here" he said to Yugi and they switched places.

It was funny. Then they switched places and this time the pharaoh was looking in the oposit direction with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah! That's very mature pharaoh!" said Yugi with his face red. HE then tried to explain why the card reminded him of Joey. It was funny to see. Then we started picking on Joey again.

"Its brothers helicopter!" said Lance. We then ran to it.

"is everything alright?" asked Seto.

"Yeah" i said.

"You're a bit late to save the day" said Joey as he and the others came to us. We then started talking about security and who had hacked the system.

"Any body late for registration is disqualified" said Seto, he then looked to our younger siblings, "Make sure Wheeler is late."

"WAIT! HOLD ON! I KNOW AN INSULT WHEN I HEAR ONE! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!" yelled Joey. Yugi and i just looked at him with sweat drops.

"He was a little late on that, don't you think" i asked Yugi.

"Yeah" he said.

_**~ Later that night ~**_

We got to the building where registration was going to take place. There were so many people.

"Who are all these people?" asked Yugi.

"TV and News reporters!" said Lance.

"Say one word and the whole world hears it!" said James. Tristan, Joey, and Duke then started to do stupid things in front of the cameras.

"Everyone seems happy" i said t Yugi, since everyone had left us.

"Yeah. Hay? Did you mean what you said last time?" he asked me. I just looked at him.

"Depends, what did i say?" i asked, confused on what he could be talking about. He stared to lush.

"That we're dating" he asked. one of his hands rubbing that back of his head.

"Depends, are you okay with it?" i asked with a smile. He smiled back.

"Yeah!" he said with a big grin.

"You still owe me a date!" i sand. He just nodded. Then some random chick ran to us.

"Yugi Moto!" said the girl as she grabbed his hands. She then told him her name and told him to call her Viv. I was getting pissed. She then tryed to crush him with her boobs!

"Get off of him!" i said as i grabbed Yugi from the back of his jacket and pulled him free. She just glared at me. So, to piss her off even more, I kissed him on the lips, and, for once, he kissed back. She looked piss. She then ran off to molest my older brother, but he called security on her.

"Wow! He didn't faint or blush or anything!" said Tristan. The others nodded shocked.

"What a cute picture this will be" said several new stations and papers as they took picks. I then pulled back.

"She can't have whats mine" i told him with a wink. He just nodded.

"I'm youse" he said with a dreamy look. I looked to the side to see the pharaoh shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"It's not like you aren't the same" i whispered to him. He just looked shocked with a blush on his cheeks, then left.

"Spoke to soon!" said Duke.

"Excuse me!" said a voice. Yugi and i turned around to see Leon.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi. Leon then told us how he has always wanted to duel Yugi. It was very sweet and he was a very sweet kid.

After a while, Yugi, who had switched with Yami, Rebecca, and i left to go with the other dullest for the announcement. Everyone was introduced. Though i have to say, a lot of the people were really crazy and lame!

It was decided that, the top rank female would duel me for Queen of Games while the top boy would duel Yugi for the King of Games.

"So i only have to duel, ether Rebecca or the bitch. Great!" i said. Yami just nodded. The rules were then explained.


	30. First Round!

Episode(s): 187 - 188

It was the next day and I was sitting with Yugi in the front row.

"Can you belive this crowed?" he asked.

"Its huge!" said Tea.

"Look!" said Duke as he pointed at Joey, "Joey is trying to scare his competition away with his weird chicken dance!"

After a few more minutes, my younger brothers came out and started announcing.

"Give it up to your current national champions! Yugi Moto and Emilee Kaiba!" said Mokuba as a cram focused on us. People started chanting our names.

"Give a shout out to your fans!" said James. Yugi looked nervous and i smiled and waved at the cameras. I then leaned into Yugi and gave him a kiss.

"AWW!" said everyone.

"Good luck everyone!" i said as i smiled. Everyone cheered. They focused on Yugi again, but he said nothing.

"Moving on!" said Lance.

It was then announced that Joey would be dueling the mystery duelist. Everyone kept mentioning how he looked fameler.

"Yugi, isn't that-" i started, but he put his hand over my mouth. He then nodded.

"I think it would be best if everyone figured it out on their own" he said. I just nodded and then smiled at him when he took back his hand.

"Now, lets hear from Yugi!" said Mokuba, putting him on the spot, again. He went to talk, but gt very nervous. It was cute. Then big brother came and said how this was a ruthless battle, not a friendly game.

We stayed in the arena to watch the battle from the big screen. And Joey decided to be stupid and go get food instead of go to where he was supposed to be. So the others had to rush and take him there, luckily he made it in time.

"Only Joey would do this" I said.

"Yeah" said the others with a sweat drop.

"Hay! How did you get here before us?" asked Tea, looking pissed.

"If you guys would have stopped to listen, you would have known that there are secret underground tunnels that can get you places" i said. Tea was going to yell at me when Yugi step in.

"Next time, we should use those" he said with a laugh.

"YEAH!" yelled Duke and Tristan.

We then watched the duel. Afer watching for a while. The Professor arrived.

"You know Yugi, your grandfather isn't the only one with that card" he said as he sowed us all the card.

"Yo have an Ancient Dragon too!" said Yugi.

"Yes, but i have never been able to summon it because i do not have all the necessary components. In fact, your grandfather is the only duelist i know who has all seven cards needed to call forth this awesome creature. So i hope you kids appreciate the rare event you just witnessed."

He then started to tell us his competition with Mr. Moto and how he was so happy he got the last card he needed. He then told us how he is the happiest when he's dueling.

"I guess he's just a kid at heart" said Tea.

"Guess so" said Yugi.

After a while, we decided to remind Joey to have fun. He then won the duel, and being the idiot that he is, he didn't realize it was Grandpa Moto till the mask came off.

"Stupid" i said.

"Yeah, but that's Joey for you" said Yugi. Grandpa then turned to look at us.

"Yugi! When were you going to tell me you and Emilee were dating! I deserve to know when I'm going to be a great grandpa!" he said. Yugi face was so red. I just had a light blush.

"WE'RE TO YOUNG FOR THAT!" yelled Yugi. Everyone just laughed.


	31. MY YUGI! NOT YOURS! WEDDING PLANED?

Episode(s): 189

We were walking when were heard that the next battle was going to begin.

"Hurry up guys or we're going to miss the next duel" said Mokuba. We ran to see Rebecca would go against Vivian.

"You better win Rebecca!" i said. Then Mr. Moto started to get all excited about the next duel when all of a sudden, he hit the ground.

"Grandpa!" yelled Yugi.

"Told him" said Tristan.

"He through his back out" said the Professor. James then radioed for a doctor. We then left the Professor with Mr. Moto so that we could go support Rebecca. We eventually, after having to pull Joey and Tristan from food stands, were able to find her.

"Hay Bec! Hows it going?" said Joey. Rebecca smiled at us.

"Hay guys!" she smiled and waved, but endded up screaming when Vivan shrieked.

"Hi Yugi-po! I knew you would come to support me, my little dumpling!" said Vivian. Yugi freak out and started to back up. I grabbed him by the color and kissed him. He relaxed and kissed back. We then pulled apart and i smirked at Vivian, who looked ready to kill me.

"TAKE HER DOWN, REBECCA!" i yelled at her.

"Yeah!" she said.

"If i win Yugi has to go out with me" said Vivian. I was going to go sown there and kill her. Luckily for her, Yugi was holding my hand so i wouldn't go.

"You aren't going to win! Besides, i already planned out their wedding and I'm going to be flower girl!" said Rebecca. Everyone looked at Yugi and I.

"Girl planed that on her own" i said. Yugi just gave a nervous laugh. "Besides, at least she has something to fight for. right?"

"Yeah!" said Yugi. Then the other boys started saying how he was such a lady's man and stuff.

_**~ After Duel ~**_

"Good job Rebecca" said Tea.

"Thanks Tea!" said Rebecca as she ran to us. She then grabbed mine and Yugi's hands and dragged us to the opening.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" i asked her. She then looked out the window at Vivian.

"He belongs to her, not you!" she said as she made us stand at the window. Yugi sweat drop and i smiled and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Yugi!" i said. He looked shocked and started to stutter, he had a huge blush on his face. I then kissed him on the lips. I then stood up. "I wonder what Rebecca has in mind for a wedding. I bet she even starting planning for kids."

"K-ki-ki-kids?" stuttered Yugi. I then looked at him and moved down so that my mouth was right next to his ear.

"You do want kids do you? Or are you just nervous about the sex part?" i asked. As soon as the word sex left my mouth, his nose started to bleed and he fainted, a huge, dreamy like smile on his face.

"I think you might have killed him" said Duke. I just shrugged.

"He will be fine." i said. Rebecca and Tea laughed at the look Tristan and Joey were giving me. They also had blushes on their faces. I then looked at them. "You guys going to help Duke with Yugi?"

"Ye-yeah!" they said as they ran to Duke.


	32. Stop Trying To Steal My Boyfriend!

Episode(s): 190 - 193

Yugi was up and walking again, luckily his nose bleed didn't kill him. But i cant help it, he makes it so easy. Anyway, Joey wanted his duel to start already so he kept complaining to us. He then started to yell at his next opponent.

"Why is he so stupid?" i asked as we watched him yell.

"That's Joey for you" said Yugi with a laugh.

Then Joey went to piss people of and Rebecca told us to go support him in his duel. She then went to go to her duel.

"Guys! Wait!" yelled my younger brothers. They came to us and started to tell us to look out for strange activity from the other duelist. Yugi became sad, but my brothers tried to cheer him up. We then decided to go see Joey duel.

"Never a dull moment!" i said. Yugi looked at me and smiled.

"That's for sure!" he said.

_**~ Once With Joey ~**_

Not long after the duel started, the heat in the volcanic area went haywire. It was so hot!

**'I dont like pinky that much, i feel like he has something to do with this, but i could be wrong. Or i can be right and this weirdo is trying to bring sown Kaiba Corp. Please, let be so that nothing bad happens!' **i thought to myself as the battle neared the end.

"Oh no!" said Tea.

"Joey lost!" said Yugi. We all went to him.

"Big deal! So you blew the entire tournament on a lousy game of chance" said Tristan.

"I guess he just must of run out of luck" said Duke.

"Nah! Joey wins his duels with talent, not with luck" said Tea.

"So then he has no talent?" asked Tristan.

"THAT'S HOW YOU CHEER ME UP! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Joey as he chase them around and around. Yugi and just watched.

"Lets go Yugi. We need to stop him before he tries to kill them!" i said as i grabbed his hand and we ran after them

_**~ A Few Minutes Later ~**_

"Hey, Emi" said Yugi. I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"After this is over, i was thinking we can go on a date to the Zoo! If that's okay with you?" he asked, nervous.

"I would love to!" i said to him. He smiled. I then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Lets catch up to the others, Kay?"

"YEAH!" he said as we ran after them.

_**~ Out of the Ride ~**_

We got out of the ride to see the Professor. He told us Mr. Moto went missing. We split up to go look for him when we heard something on the intercom. A woman's voice said, well, described, granps and told everyone were he was, so we all went to that location. We then found a map of KaibaLand and Duke and i used it to lead the others to were we had to go. We fallowed it to a chines restaurant.

"You mean that, while we were running around, grandpa was eating wanton soup!?" yelled Joey. Yugi walked forward and opened the doors, the rest of us right behind him.

"What's in there Yug?" asked Joey. Not long after he asked that, we heard fire crackers go off and then a gong went off. Damm was it loud! Then the lights went on and we walked in.

"This is the biggest Chinese restaurant i have ever seen!" said Joey. Yugi and i turned our heads to look at everyone elses expression. Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked happy while Duke looked confused. We looked forward to see tons of food everywhere! Joey and Tristan then ran to go get food.

"Easy cowboys! I didn't see you two on the guest list!" said a voice. we all looked up to see Vivian standing there.

"She led us here?" asked Duke.

"But why?" asked Yugi.

"Because she's nuts" said Tea.

"If you couldn't tell" i said as we watched her do crazy moves for no reason. She eventually came down and saw gramps helping her get down by lowering the rope, but he let go and she fell, and i laughed my ass off.

"HA!" i said. Then she hurt grandpa.

"If you want him to walk right, Yugi has to duel me!" she said. Yami took over and agreed.

"Lets duel!" he said. She smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" she said. I went crazy.

"HE DOSEN'T LIKE YOU! HE'S MINE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU DAMM BITCH! GO BE A SLUT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I yelled. The guys looked at me scared while Yami just chuckled.

They then started to duel, though, while they were dueling, we decided to eat some food. I just took stuff off of the plate Duke was eating. He didn't really care. After a while, Yami won the duel.

"Yes!" i said as i grabbed an egg roll from Duke's plate. He looked at me.

"Why are you even eating of my plate?" he asked.

"Because you love me!" i said cutely, he just laughed.

_**~ With Rebecca ~**_

We eventually made it to were Rebecca was dueling, after we had Vivian fix grandpa, only to see her lose. Rebecca then ran to me crying, she really wanted to duel me.

"Well, that was fun!" i said to the all laughed.


	33. CHEATER!

Episode(s): 194 - 198

We were going to watch the duel of Zigfreed and Leon, but Seto came and disqualified Zigfreed. He and Zigfreed then dueled. It was close, but, in the end, Seto won.

"GO SETO!" i said.

"YAY SETO!" said my brothers.

Then the final duel was to take place, Yugi VS Leon. We went up to the highest point og Blue Eyes Castle to see. Everyone is lucky to know us!

"Leon seems, different" said Tea.

"Yeah" i said. I turned to look at Seto. He just stared at me and then nodded. He also know something wasnt right. Then someone came with a note telling us the Leon was Zigfreed's brother.

"Well shit!" said Joey

Leon then started to tell us about his past. It sucked! But i swear I'm going to kick Zigfried's ass for using his little brother.

We watched as the duel continued and found out the castle was an illegal card, but we couldn't get it off the field.

"What are we going to do!" i said as i went up to Seto. Zigfreed just laughed at us.

"Once Kaiba Corp crumbles, perhaps you would like to live with me! You are too beautiful to be related to a failer" he said to me. I just backed up and hid behind Seto.

"Stay away from my sister!" said Seto. He then looked at Yami, "Yugi! You better win this! I would rather have my sister be with you then this freak!"

"He's hitting on your girl Yug! Beat his card and i'll go beat him!" yelled Joey.

"Good guard dog" said Seto. Joey turned around and flipped him off.

"Fuck off rich boy!" yelled Joey. Seto just smirked, then, shockingly flipped him off in return.

"Make me" he said. I laughed at that. I then looked down at Yami to see him looking up at Zigfreed with a glair, but for a moment, he switched to Yugi and i saw Yugi glair, then they switched back.

"Were are you going Seto?" i asked as he began to walk away.

"Stay here and support your boyfriend. I need to handle somethings." he said as he and my younger brothers left.

_**~ End Of Duel ~**_

"YAY YUGI!" i screamed as he won the fuel. Then Zigfreed came out being all dramatic and then he found out he lost! Best moment ever!

"NO!" he said.

"ASSHOLE!" yelled Joey, Tristan, and Duke. Then everyone started chanting Yugi's name.

_**~ At the Airport ~**_

"Now what are you going to do?" i asked Yugi as we got on a KC plain.

"The sky is the limit!" he said, he then looked at me with a blush on his face, "After we go out on a date!"

"THAT A BOY!" said Grandpa.

"Shut Up!" yelled Yugi, knowing that his grandfather might say some perverted things.


	34. The End Begins

Episode(s): 199 -

I was staying at Yugi's since my brother's were still in America. To say I was surprised when it was my brother who had suggested I stay with him was an understatement

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_"Yugi, I want you to allow my sister to stay with you for a while. Only till I get back to Japan that is" said Seto._

_"Are you -" started Yugi, but was cut of by his grandpa._

_"Of corse she can stay!"_

_"Good" said Seto. "I would rather have her stay with you then a manchin without me."_

_"Right" said Yugi. Then Seto glared at him._

_"If I find out she is pregnant, I swear I will kill you!" he said. Yugi and I blushed._

_"Won't happen" said Yugi, quickly, he really wanted to get out of the awkward situation. Seto just rolled his eyes._

_"We're teenagers, put a male and female together under one roof and they aren't related, they are bound to have sex. Just use protection" he said. I went to him and smacked him._

_"PERVET!" _

_**~ End Flash Back ~**_

**'I swear Seto can be such a perv!' **i thought to myself. I was in Yugi's guest room. I was wearing some booty shorts and a lose t-shirt, and my underwear! (PERV!)

"I wonder if Mr. Moto is still telling Yugi about his adventures in Egypt. I'm sure Yugi will tell me about them later" I said aloud. I then went to sleep.

_**~ Sometime After ~**_

~Crash~

"What was that?" I asked out loud as I got up and went out of the room only to see Yugi running out.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I ran after him.

"Weevil and Rex stool the Millennium items!" he yelled as we ran out into the pouring rain.

**'I knew I should have put on sweats, but no! The blanket had to be really warm!' **i thought to myself.

We eventually heard screaming and went to see who it was. The two boys we were chasing were out on the ground while someone stood over them. The person turned to show us their face.

"BAKURA?" Yugi and i said shocked.

"No,try again!" said the person.

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring!" said Yugi, in shock. Bakura then started to tell us what he did to the two dimwits and tried to trick us int helping him.

"That's enough! Stop poising Yugi's and Emilee's mind!" said Yami once he took control of Yugi ans stood in front of me. Bakura then left.

"Come on, we need to get back. Its to cold and wet to stay out here" i told Yugi once he got control he nodded and we got Weevile and Rex and the stuff and then left.

_**~ Once at the house ~**_

We had put them in another spare room.

"Sucks to be them" i said. Yugi nodded. He then looked at me. He was about to say something, but stopped. i tilted my head.

"Whats wrong?" i asked him. His blush just got bigger. His nose then started to bleed.

"Y-y-y-y-you you you" he kept saying.

I then looked down to see that could shock him only to be shocked at the fact that my nipples could be seen. Luckily nothing was white. I then looked at him with a huge blush on my face. I tried to cover it up by putting my arms over it, but it just pushed my boobs up more.

"You look so hot!" Yugi said with out stuttering, but soon passed out from the huge nose bleed he had.

"Next time, i wont fallow you" i said as i dragged him to his room to put him on his bed. I then left to my own room and went to sleep.

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

Yugi and i were walking through the air port, i had a private jet there for us to go to Egypt.

"Yugi! Emi!" yelled voices. We turned to see Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yugi.

"To help you!" said Joey.

"Looking good Emi!" said Tristan.

I was wearing a hot pink skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a black staples top, a black boots. Around my neck was a necklace with a name plat with no name. I wanted it so that, when we found the Pharaohs name, we could write it on it.

"Lets go!" i said as we walked to the jet.

_**~ In Cairo ~**_

Tea went to go shopping. We then heard a voice.

"Yugi! Over here!" said the voice. We all turned, minus Tea, to see Marik, Ishizu, and Odian. We ran to them and started to talk to them. Eventually, we left to start our journey.

We drove past the pyramids, and they were so beautiful! We eventually got to were we had to go.

"Beyond this door is the Table of Loss Memories" said Ishizu. She and Marik then started to explain to us what Yami had to do to get his memories back. We then descended into the darkness.

_**~ After A Few Minutes ~**_

We finally got to the tablet and i decided to give Yami my present.

"Yami, I have something for you" i said as i took of the neckless i had and gave it to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

I had to explain to him what it was and how he could put his name on it when he found it so that he would always remember it. He took it gratefully and then, held the Egyptian God Cards up to the tablet. There was a huge amount of light and then nothing.

"Yugi!" Tea and i said as we all ran to him.

"You okay buddy?" asked Joey.

"He's gone!" said Yugi holding his puzzle.

"Say what!" said Joey.

"WHo's gone?" asked Tristan.

"The Pharaoh" said Yugi.

"The boy is correct. The Pharaoh is now in the world of his memories" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Joey.

"Shadi, is that you" said Yugi to the man who appeared out of nowhere. Tristan said how he saved him and Duke and then Joey started questioning if we could trust him. Yugi then told us we could and that Shadi was the keeper of the Millenium Items.

_**~ Mean while, with the Pharaoh ~**_

"Pharaoh!" people chanted as Yami looked up at the crowed. Yami looked around shocked.

"My Pharaoh, the people are waiting to hear a word from their new King" said a small man.

After his few words, Yami walked into the palace and went to sit on his throne when he say all the priests and priestess looked like people he knew in the modern-day.

"All these people work for me" he asked himself.

"Is something wrong my love" asked a voice.

Yami turned to see a women, but this woman looked like Emilee, only older. Her skin was tan like his and in her arms was a child.

"No" was all Yami said as he smiled at her, **'This was my family'**

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking worried. He smiled at her even more.

"I promise you i am fine" he said as he held his arms out to her.

She smiled and gladly placed her son in his fathers arms. The child looked up at the man holding him and started to smile and laugh. Yami then started to play with him. He then looked at his wife.

"I do not belive i am worthy of such a wonder wife and child" he told her.

"That is a lie" She smiled with a blush and walked closer to him and took the child from his arms. She then turned to walk away but was pulled back into his arms and sat on his lap. The baby laughed at the movement. All in the palace looked at their new Pharaoh, his Queen, and their child with smiles on their faces. But things quickly changed.

"Mahad!" yelled a Isis. Said man quickly turned and used his cape to deflect a needle that was heading toured the royal family.

"Get him!" yelled the Seto look-a-like. "Bring him in front of the Pharaoh!"

Yami sat there and held his wife close, his son was crying, startled by all the yelling (Angel: I'm startled now due to all the fireworks going off!).

"Shuuu, Shuuu, my little prince. That's enough. No more crying" said the Queen as she cradled her child. Yami looked at him and put his finger infront of the child and started to move it around. The child stopped crying and laughed at the finger moving like crazy, trying to grab it. The couple smiled at the child.

"My Pharaoh, I belive it would be best if we take the child out of here for now" said Isis. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his wife.

"You are right, but no more harm can come to him. I beilive we shall stay."

"Are you sure?" asked Yami. His wife smiled at him.

"Yes" said the queen.

"As you wish, Queen Sahera" said Isis. Sahera smiled and nodded. Moving to sit on her throne beside her husbands

**'Sahera, what a beautiful name' **thought Yami as he watched his wife move to her throne. He then turned to watch the judgement of the man. It shocked him greatly.

_**~ With the Others ~**_

"So now what?" asked Yugi.

"The Pharaoh must relive his ancient past. It's the only way he can fulfill his destiny. But this jerney is a gift as well as a curse" said Shadi.

"What do you mean? asked Emi.

"He will learn about his past, but must fight the great evil over again" he said as he also explain the danger of what he had to do to get back. Tea then started to complain. Joey then went to grab him, but went right through him, shocking the rest of the group.

"This guys a hologram!" said Joey.

"No. Actually I'm a centuries old spirit" said Shadi like it was normal. Joey got scared and ran away from him and hid behind Tristan."My earthly body was destroyed by a tomb robber named Bakura."

"Bakura!" we all said shocked. He then started to explain how Bakura, the spirit, followed Yami into the past. He then offered to help them get to the Pharaoh to help him.

_**~ With Yami ~**_

After the judgment of the criminal, they decided to continue with the festival.

"My love, everything went alright, did it not?" asked Sahera as she went to her husband.

He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that he could have been injured. He smiled at her and stood up to give her a hug. She ran to his arms and hugged him back. Their son being held by a helper.

"Everything is fine" said Yami as he held her close. Those in the room looked at them with a smile. Glad to see their Pharaoh loved his Queen so dearly.

"I was afraid there would be more" she whispered to him. He could hear her voice cracking.

"It is fine, my love, I am stronger than my height makes me seem" he said to her, earning a giggle from her and several others in the room.

Though they quickly stopped and turn to laugh at Priest Seto who held his nephew in his arms. The child had taken hold of the milenium Rd and started to hit him with it.

"Stop that! Give it back!" yelled Seto as he tried to pry it out f the child's hands, only to be waked in the face with it.

"Now, let us celebrate!" said Aknadin.

"Wait" said Isis as she put her hand on her neckless. "I sense great evil coming, and its right outside the palace walls!"

"Why must this happen on this day?" asked Sahera as she put her face in her husbands chest.

"I do not know my love, but all will be fine. I will make it so you and our son are safe from harm" said Yami as he looked at his court.

**'What evil could this be?' **he thought to himseld as he held his wife tighter**. 'I will do what i must to protect everyone.'**


	35. Back to the Past, Lets go!

Episode(s): 202 -203

"Mahad, is something the matter?" asked Aknadin as Mahad's ring started to glow.

"We are in the presence of pure evil" he said.

"Oh no" said Aknadin. After that a guard fell to the floor.

"Who goes there?" asked Seto. The Pharaoh held his wife and child close, ready to attack to protect them.

"Parden the interruption, but it appears that someone left me off the guest list!" said a man.

"Bakura! What do you want from me?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend, your highness. You know why i am here" said Bakura

"The millenium Item!" said the Pharaoh. he walked in front of his family. The queen gave her son to a maid to take him away from the danger.

"So you have been paying attention to me all these years!" said Bakura as he started to laugh.

_**~ With Yugi and the others ~**_

"Okay, let me see if i get this straight, Shadi. The only way to get to the Pharaoh is find a door way in the Millenium Puzzle?" said Yugi. Shadi told him yes and then started to explain to him that he would go with him to help him.

"That's it! We're going with you!" said Joey.

"All for one and one for all!" said Tristan.

"thanks guys, really, but i'm doing this alone." said Yugi.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Tea.

"I already put you guys in danger enough" he started, but Emi cut him off.

"So! We were the ones that followed you! And besides! I am not letting my boyfriend go alone!"

"Yeah, you should know that you can't get rid of us that easily!" said Joey.

"Everyone, hold hands and concentrate" said Shadi. "We must pull our energy."

They stood in a circle, holding hands. Shadi then activated his millenium Key to get then into the puzzle.

_**~ With the Pharaoh ~**_

"I hop i didn't ruin your little celebration gentlemen" said Bakura.

"Your mockery is a disrespect to the pharaoh and for that you with be punished, rouge" said Seto.

"Not so fast! I am from the out skirts of the kingdom, so your rules don't apply to me! Mow, if you wouldn't mind, hand over your melinum Items!"

"What!"

"I didn't mean for free! I come bearing gifts!" said Bakura as he dropped gold items to the floor.

"You stole those!" said the queen. Bakura then brought out the former Pharaohs coffin.

"You have taken things to far!" said the Pharaoh in anger.

"Your soul must be judged by the melenium items!" said the queen. They conmensued with it for Shada to say it was to small of a tablet to seal the beast in. Bakura just laughed and summoned his beast.

"unbelievable!" said Aknadin. "How can such a creatcher live in the heart of a petty thief?"

"Let me introduce you to my friend, Diabound meet the Pharaoh, Pharaoh, meet the instrument of your end. The queen gasped, afraid for her husband.

"I fear you are wrong! Melenium Rod! Activate!" said Seto as he used his powers to seal the monster. "Just as i thought, his soul has been cleansed!"

"Thank you master Seto, you saved my life! That awful creature was controlling my mind, and now I'm finally free!" he said in an innocent voice, thought that quickly changed. "Free to aniolate you, that is!"

"impossible!" said Seto.

"It didn't work!" said Aknadin. The stone then started to crack.

"This doesnt make any sense!"

The stone broke.

"It looks like i have already won this game before it has even begun!" said Bakura.

_**~ With Yugi ~**_

"Yugi! Come on! Wake up pal!" said Joey as he started to shake Yugi.

Yugi was lieing on the floor with Emi's head resting on his chest. Tea and Tristan were knocked out furth away. Yugi and Emi then woke up. Both Teens sat up.

"You okay Joey?" asked Emi as she rubbed her head. Joey just smiled at the two. He then turned to wake the other two.

"Were are we?" asked Tea.

"we're inside the melienum puzzle, remember?" said Yugi.

"This place seems bigger then last time, did you do some remodeling?" asked Joey.

Shadi then appeared.

"The puzzle is a reflection of the Pharaoh's mind and is ever changing."

"No wonder" said Emi.

"Yeah" said Joey as he then pissed off Shadi.

"Alright, Shadi old pal, use that melenium thingy of yours and point us in the right direction!" he said.

"Its a melenium Key!" yelled Shadi.

_**~ With the Pharoh~**_

"I told you that you would be helpless against th dark power of my Diabond!" laughed Bakura.

"Sacred guardians of the Pharaoh, we must unite to fight this advisory" said Aknadin.

"Yes" said everyone else as they got prepared to fight.

They did their best but could not beat him. They summoned their monsters to try and beat him, but were no match.

"Stay here" said the Pharaoh as he had his wife sit on the throne

"Be careful" said his Queen.. He then moved in front of his council.

"Leave this place before i am forced to remove you!" said the Pharoah.

"Pharaoh!" said Aknadin.

"Please alow us to battle this intruder for you!" said Seto.

"Bakura! Is this the ultament shadow game you spoke of? Disrespecting my ancestors! You have reached a new low!" said the Pharaoh.

"You don't know the first thing about them!" said Bakura. He then went on bad mouthing the Pharoah and his ancestors. He then went in for the final attack!

"You have forgotten that i can summon the gods!"

"Only the chosen King can do that!" said Sahera.

"Could it be, that you are the king?" said the old man.

A huge light accoured and forced all to cover their eyes.

"I summon Obolisk, the tormentor!" said the Pharaoh. Everyone was shocked.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Bakura. The two monsters attacked, causing a huge light show. The attacks counceled out.

Realizing that he could not win at that moment in time, Bakura left. Guards then when after him.

"My love!" said the queen as she followed her husband outside, only to see the city being attacked. "Oh no"

"Get back inside" said the Pharaoh. The queen nodded and went inside.

_**~ With the others ~**_

They surched and tried their best to find the door, but no luck!

_**~ With the Pharoh~**_

He met Mana and learned more about his past.

**'I was friends with Mana and Sahera since we were children, that would explain the close bond i have with them' **thought the Pharaoh as he watched his wife and best friend play with his son**. 'I hope i can protect them, i need to protect them.'**


	36. Bakura's Attack!

Episode(s): 204 - 207

"I sense great evil" said the Pharaoh as he woke in his bed. He went out side and saw Mahad's tablet shine was in use.

"My love, what is wrong?" said Sahera as she hugged her husband from behind.

"I fear Mahad is in danger" he said. She let go to see what he was looking at.

"No" she whispered. Fear spread through her, fear for a friend she cold lose, fear for her family.

The Pharaoh wrapped his arms around his wife and then led her back into their room. He then walked to his son's crib.

"I promise to seal away this evil so the you may be safe" he said as he stoked his sons face.

"My love" said his wife as she gave him his clothes to put on as she prepared them for him. He nodded and put them was going to go get ready herself, when he stopped her.

"Stay here, i do not want you to leave our son's side. Besides, you need rest" he told her as he went to stand in front of her. He then kissed her and left.

"Be safe, my love"

_**~ With he others ~**_

They surched for the door and found that Joey had a good idea, for once, Shadi liked to pick on Joey, and they almost got killed! Eventful!

After a while, Yugi and Emi were able to feel the temperature change and focused on trying to find the pharaoh, they eventually hear his voice and started to fallow it to the right door. They eventually found it and had to go through it with out Shadi because he could not pass.

"How do we get down from here?" asked Joey. Yugi and Emi just looked at each other and smiled. They then ran and jumped off. "I was afraid of that!"

The others then jumped off, thought hey were screaming.

They landed in the market place and were ignored by everyone. They went around trying to figure out were the pharaoh was when they came across a girl being attacked by the people. They tried to help her but were unable to. Then a man resembling Seto came and got the people to lave her alone.

The group then tried to get into the palace, but were unable to. They then ran into a big man who gave them food and offered to help them.

_**~ With the Pharaoh ~**_

"My love, you mustent stress yourself" said Sahera as she went to her husband, who was holding their son.

"I can not help it. I must insure that our kingdom is safe" he said as he looked at his sleeping son in his arms.

"You are a wonderful king, and an even better father"she said as a maid took their son to their room to sleep.

"Bakura is in the palace!" said a guard. The pharaoh rose from his seat and went to get his horse.

"Stay here" he said as his wife started to get ready to leave with him.

"No! I will not allow my husband to go after this mad man alone!" she said with determination. He smiled at her.

"I ask you to stay for our son. Please, I promise i will be back" he said as he kissed her. He then got on his horse and left.

"I will go find Mana" said the queen as she left to find her friend.

_**~With the others ~**_

They were sleeping when an explosion happened.

"Its the Pharaoh!" yelled Yugi.

"And that is a big red dragon!" said their new friend.

"No shit!" said Emi

"These things used tos surprise me, but not so much anymore" said Joey.

"Did anyone see who he was chasing?" asked Tristan.

"Bakura" said Tea.

"Come on guys we have to help him!" said Yugi as the group ran after their friend.

_**~ With the Pharaoh ~**_

The Pharaoh did his best to fight off Bakura and protect his people, summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon to help him. He was about to be killed by him when Seto saved him. Bakura then left and the Pharaoh and others chased after him. Bakura managed to hurt the Pharaoh that he fell of his horse, only to be caught by Yugi and EMi!"

"Yugi, is that you? Emilee?" asked the Pharaoh.

"So you can see us!" said Emi in happiness.

The pharaoh then got back on his horse and summoned the wing dragon of raw! He managed to beat Bakura, but Bakura had another trick up his sleeve and turned back time, forcing the Pharaoh to lose and fall of a cliff.

The others then decided to try to find him, for they knew their was no way he could be dead.


	37. Edditing! Sorry!

I am only editing! I'm sorry if i scared some of you! I just want to fix spelling errors and add a few things so that it works along more smoothly. Emi (main character) had her name changed to Lilly. New looks as well.

"The girl had long blond hair that went to her lower back with beautiful gray-blue eyes. She was tall, around 5'4, had an athletic/ slim build, and a beautiful tan. She wore a gothic outfit. It consisted of a black skirt with red ruffles, thigh-high black socks with red ruffles, and black elevator heels. She also had a black button up shirt with red ruffles all around with a black chocker with a cross on it. She also had on a black hoodie with red designs on it that had wolf ears on the cap. Her hair was put in the hood, which was up, and had to long curled strands coming out on wither said of her face, her bangs rested perfectly on her forehead.

The eldest of the two boys was the average size for someone his age, he was a little lighter than his sister, but still had a tan. He had short blond hair with light brown eyes. He wore brown cargo pants, a blue shirt, a wrist band that said "I Duel You", white shoes, and had a blue leather messenger bag on one shoulder.

The youngest out of the three siblings was the same height as his brother and also had the same tan as him, but much closer to his elder sister's color. He had brown hair with gray-blue eyes. He wore a green shirt with a light blue jacket over it, dark blue jeans and green shoes."

These are the only changes i made. I promise. You do not have to go back to read if you don't want to. Just continue when i add a new chapter. I just said that so you can go back and read and be distracted.

Sorry for causing confusion! I love you guys!


End file.
